AkuRoku: Why Do I Love You?
by Habbiki
Summary: Roxas is a bad ass who falls for his English teacher. Will Axel or be able to change him or will Roxas be the same self centered selfish brat he's always been? Rated M for reasons. Pairings: AkuRoku Zemyx SoRiku CloTi XemSai Kairi/Zack Aerith/sephiroth
1. Prologue

**AkuRoku Why Do I Love You? Prologue**

Professor Mizu looked over his strangely quiet class. He felt quite nervous. Usually his class is really loud and rowdy. Especially Strife. The spiky headed blond lived to see the Professor's face when they pissed him off and he couldn't control the class.

Professor Mizu cleared his throat before speaking. "I have a few review questions on Beowulf that need to be answered," the sandy blond said before turning to write them on the board.

Strife leaned over to whisper in Toushi's ear. A smirk curled up the redheads thin lips as Strife whispered to her. She nodded her head, turning to face Hikari and Ari. She gave them a meaningful look.

Hikari and Ari nodded before turning to face Meiyo and Tenshi. Meiyo and Tenshi smiled, nodding at them. They turned to face Miwaku and Niwatori. Miwaku and Niwaku nodded, turning to face Shinja and Senshi. Senshi smirked, turning to face Jouju and Obi.

Jouju nodded, smiling excitedly. Obi frowned, looking down at his desk, letting his midnight blue hair fall over his face.

Strife chucked the first tampon at Professor Mizu's head. Everyone stifled their giggles as Professor Mizu froze. Professor looked down as the tampon rolled on the ground, stopping at his shoe. He continued writing on the board, choosing to ignore the tampon.

Toushi giggled before tossing a tampon, hitting Professor Mizu's back. Tampons continued to sore across the classroom, hitting Professor Mizu. Professor Mizu continued to write on the board, trying vainly to ignore the feminine products hitting him. Soon hundreds of tampons scattered the floor around Professor Mizu's feet.

Professor Mizu turned around to say something only to have a tampon land in his mouth, thrown by no other than Strife. The class erupted into laughter. They all pointed, jeered, and laughed at the Professor as he began to freak out. Professor Mizu finally removed the tampon from his mouth.

"This is unacceptable!" Professor Mizu shouted, face livid with anger.

"Shut up!" Strife shouted, chucking a condom at the Professor's face.

Everyone began to laugh, throwing tampons and condoms at the Professor. Professor Mizu shielded his face, trying to dodge the shower of tampons and condoms.

"STOP!" he finally screeched.

All the students stopped, starring at the teacher with amazement. Professor Mizu never stood up for himself.

"You guys are awful people," Professor Mizu said, his lip quivering.

Professor stood there for a moment before a sob broke out from his throat. Professor Mizu covered his face, running out of the classroom.

Strife jumped up on his desk, bowing as the class clapped for him.

"And, of course, I wouldn't have been able to accomplish this without my Toushi," Strife said, holding out a hand for the redhead.

She smiled, taking his hand as she climbed on the table with Strife. They both smiled as the class cheered for them.

"You outa be ashamed of yourselves. You made a grown man cry," Obi growled.

"What are you going to do, Obi? Beat me with your book?" Strife asked as the class laughed and threw tampons at Obi.

Obi shielded his head, running out of the classroom. "Run! Run after your lover!" Strife shouted after him.

"Mizu?" Professor Hotaru asked as the crying blond ran past him.

Professor Hotaru sighed, following his friend into the principles office.

"Mizu?" Professor Shujin asked in shock as the crying blond stormed in his room.

"I can't take it anymore! I can't teach that class!" Professor Mizu shouted.

Professor Hotaru entered the office, unnoticed by the two. He leaned against the door, watching the scene with interest.

"It's only the first week of school," Professor Shujin said, squeezing his orange eyes shut in frustration.

"My sixth period is the class from hell! I can't take it!" Professor Mizu shouted.

"No other teacher will want that class. You do have Strife in it."

"I'll take it," Professor Hotaru spoke up.

"You can have it!" Professor Mizu shouted.

"Wait a moment. Are you sure Axel?" Professor Shujin asked.

"How much trouble can one kid be? I got it Xemnas," Professor Hotaru.

"Yay!" Professor Mizu squealed, jumping on Professor Hotaru.

"Demyx, get off," Professor Hotaru said, pushing the happy blond off.

"Wait, Axel I have one warning," Professor Mizu said.

"What?"

"Roxas Strife," Professor Mizu growled.


	2. Chapter 1

**AkuRoku Why Do I Love You? Ch.1 **

Roxas walked down the deserted hallway with Kairi. The pair is late to their 6th period English class.

"I wonder how Demyx is doing," Kairi murmured as they stopped in front of the door.

"He's probably crying again," Roxas said as he pushed the door open.

The two walked in the class, looking around for Professor Mizu. Their faces quickly turned into identical twist of confusion. They couldn't spot the perky blond professor anywhere.

The whole class sat there, whispering to each other about something.

"Should we ditch?" Kairi asked.

"No, Toushi, I think we need to know what's going on," Roxas said, making his way to their table.

The two sat down, looking around at their peers as they gossiped in whispers.

"Hikari!" Roxas called.

Sora turned around, his blue orbs landing on Roxas' face. "Yes Roxas?"

"Where's Demyx?"

Sora looked around before leaning in. "There are rumors going around that Professor Mizu had a mental breakdown after what happened on Friday. He switched classes with another teacher," Sora whispered.

"What? He couldn't even last the first week of school?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Well, we were really mean to him," Sora said reasonably.

"So what? We threw a few tampons at him! No big deal!"

"And used condoms," Kairi added.

"Quite Toushi. I didn't ask for your input," Roxas snapped.

"Someone's in a pissy mood because he got his favorite torture toy taken away," Kairi said coolly.

Everyone looked up as the classroom door opened. A tall redhead walked over the threshold, walking up to the chalk board.

Everyone watched quietly as the teacher began to write his name on the board.

The tall redhead turned around, revealing his beautiful face. He gave a twisted smile that can only be described as a smirk. The class stayed silent, staring at the new teacher.

"Hello, I am Professor Hotaru and I will be your English teacher for the remainder of the year," Professor Hotaru said.

"He's hot," Sora whispered loudly causing everyone to giggle except for Roxas.

"I like him," Kairi said, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Where's Demyx?" Roxas asked, frowning at Professor Hotaru.

"Professor Mizu will no longer be teaching this class," Professor Hotaru said smoothly.

"That's not answering my question. Where is he?" Roxas asked impatiently.

Professor Hotaru glared at Roxas. "You must be Strife," he said rather coldly, eyeing the blond with distaste.

"It's Roxas," Roxas said, eyeing Professor Hotaru with equal distaste.

"You're whatever I call you," Professor Hotaru said dismissively.

The whole class "Ooo"d at this. Roxas folded his arms, glaring at the new teacher. No one, especially a stupid teacher, gets at Roxas like that in front of his friends.

Professor Hotaru turned around when Roxas didn't speak. He began writing on the chalk board.

"I don't like him," Roxas hissed to Kairi.

"You didn't even give him a chance," Kairi said defensively.

"You're supposed to be on my side Toushi," Roxas hissed.

Kairi just shrugged at Roxas before turning her attention back to Professor Hotaru. Roxas glared at her, fuming. The blond quickly fixed his glare on the annoying redhead teacher.

He was definitely going to be a problem. A huge problem.

"Roxas, why don't you like Professor Hotaru?" Kairi asked as the two jogged down the street.

"He just seems…I don't know but I don't like is attitude. He treats me like a child," Roxas muttered.

"I think you're jealous," Kairi said in a sing song voice.

Roxas gave her a skeptical look. "Why would I be jealous?"

"You saw how everyone reacted to him. You don't like that the attention wasn't on you for once. You hate that everyone loved him as soon as they saw him," Kairi said.

Roxas didn't say anything. He just ran faster, leaving Kairi behind.


	3. Chapter 2

**Why Do I Love You? Ch.2**

Roxas trailed his fingertips over Kairi's back. The redhead sighed in her sleep, cuddling a little closer. Roxas gently traced Kairi's jaw line. Her blue eyes fluttered open at Roxas' touch.

"Is it time for school yet?" Kairi muttered.

Roxas chuckled softly. "It's early Toushi. Go back to bed."

"I don't wanna," Kairi murmured as she stretched on the bed.

"I'm not ready to get up yet," Roxas muttered, resting his head on her stomach and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Then lets talk," Kairi murmured, running her fingers through Roxas' soft spikes.

"About?"

"Hmm…Your mom and dad," Kairi murmured.

Roxas sighed. Kairi is always trying to talk out his problems. "Pass."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Let's talk about Professor Hotaru."

"I do not want to talk about that dick face."

"Roxas"—Kairi began.

"I said I don't want to talk about him," Roxas said more forcefully.

"He's just so…mean," Roxas mumbled, dropping his head on the desk.

Professor Inazuma handed him a container of cookies. "It's okay Roxas. Axel can be a real douche."

Roxas looked at Professor Inazuma with sad eyes. "It's just unfair Larxene," he mumbled.

"Roxas, can you keep quiet? Some of us are trying to take a test," Zexion said, looking up from his test.

"Shut up Obi! Take your test!" Larxene hissed.

Roxas is in first period calculus. Larxene Inazuma is the Professor in this class. Today everyone has a test except for Roxas. Roxas told Larxene about his troubles with Professor Hotaru and Larxene excused him from the test, comforting him and offering cookies.

"Zexion doesn't care about me!" Roxas wailed in a fake cry.

Larxene shot Zexion a death glare. "It's okay Roxas, he doesn't matter."

"I still can't believe Larxene didn't make you take the test," Kairi said as the pair headed to 6th period.

"She understands my pain," Roxas said as if he's actually hurt.

Kairi rolled her eyes, pushing the door open. The two walked into their English class. Professor Hotaru looked up from his book to glance at them.

"You're late. Grab a book off the table and read," he said before looking back down at his book.

Kairi grabbed a book and hurried to her seat. Roxas stared at the table for a moment before pushing all the books off, onto the floor.

Everyone looked up from their books at the sound of books crashing onto the floor. Professor Hotaru glared at Roxas, slamming his book down on his desk.

"Pick them up," he ordered, not up for Roxas' bull shit today.

"No," Roxas said, flipping the table over too.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Roxas walked over to his desk and sat down. Roxas propped his feet up on his table, watching Axel.

"Stop being a bitch and just pick the table and books up."

Everyone "oooo"d at this. Roxas glared at Axel, letting his feet down.

"Fuck you fire crotch."

"You wish you could fuck me."

Everyone went "oooooooo" again as Roxas blushed.

"In your dreams old man," Roxas grumbled.

After a few moments of silence the class continued their silent reading. Roxas and Axel continued their glaring contest.

Roxas has a glare that sends shivers down whoever it's directed to spine. No one likes to be glared at by Roxas but Axel's glare is way worse. His glare is so intense that whoever he's glaring at might just die from the weight of it.

Roxas' glare faltered for a second but he refused to let Axel win. The two continuously glared at each other until the end of class.

After the bell rang, everyone went to put the books back on the table. Hayner made to pick the table up but Axel told him not to so everyone set their books on the floor and left.

"See you later fire crotch," Roxas said as he and Kairi made to leave the class room.

Professor Hotaru closed the door before they left.

"You're not leaving until you clean up that mess you made. You can go Miss Toushi," Axel said, opening the door wide enough for Kairi to leave.

Kari gave Roxas a look before leaving. Professor Hotaru closed and locked the door behind her.

Roxas watched as Axel strode over to his desk and sat down. "I'm not letting you leave until you clean up after yourself."

"I'm not gonna," Roxas said stubbornly.

"Then take a seat. We're going to be here for a long time."

Two hours has passed since Axel locked the classroom door. Roxas sat at his table, stubbornly refusing to pick up the table and books. Axel sat at his desk, grading papers. His eyes would focus on Strife every now and then to see if the stubborn blond would pick up the table.

Roxas opened his phone, reading a text from Kairi. It read 'Just clean it up. Now one is around to see.'

Roxas sighed before walking up to the table. Roxas refused to look at Axel's smug face as he picked the table up and set all the books on it.

"Can I go now?" Roxas asked.

"Was it that hard?" Axel asked, enjoying the moment.

"Can I go now?"

"Don't your parents have you clean up after yourself at home?"

"Why would I do that?" Roxas asked, truly confused.

"That's what normal teenagers do."

"That's what poor teenagers do. I have maids to clean up after me."

"You're rich?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business. Now, can I leave?"

"Okay," Axel said, opening the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**AkuRoku Why Do I Love You? Ch. 3**

Everyone silently read their books. Professor Hotaru looked over the class, keeping an eye on Strife, before continuing his work on the computer.

Roxas flipped trough his book, bored. This is his fifth time reading The Count of Monte Cristo and he already watched the movie plenty of times. Bored, Roxas set his book down and looked around for some entertainment.

Roxas smiled predatorily, his eyes on Zexion. Zexion continued flinching in his seat, uncomfortable with his bum.

"What's the matter Zexy? Demyx was to rough last night?" Roxas asked slyly.

Kairi set hr book down, looking at Zexion with a smile identical to Roxas'.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zexion murmured, trying to focus on his book.

"Okay, so did you just happen to fall on Demyx's cock or did he fall on you?" Kairi asked.

"I never had sex with Demyx."

"It's okay Zexion; we all know you're lying."

"Roxas shut up or"—

"Or what? You're going to get Demyx on me? Oooo! I'm so scared! He's going to drown me with his tears of fury!" Roxas said in mock horror.

Zexion glared at them as Kairi imitated a crying Demyx and Roxas pretended to shrink in fear from the tears.

Axel looked up, hearing the noise. "Strife! Obi! Toushi! Shut up and read your books!"

Suddenly, Zexion lost it. With a yell of frustration, he jumped on Roxas. The two slid across the table, falling on the floor. Toushi watched, shocked. Zexion pinned Roxas down, straddling his waist. Zexion brought his hand back, bitch slapping Roxas.

"My beautiful face!" Roxas shouted before punching Zexion in the face.

Zexion fell off Roxas, giving the blond a chance to escape. Roxas quickly got up, running down the aisle. Zexion reached out, grabbing Roxas' ankle so that he fell.

"Ouch," Axel said, laughing at the blond.

Roxas turned around as Zexion crawled toward him. Roxas kicked Zexion's in the chest, pushing him away.

"Toushi, he's gone crazy!" Roxas shouted.

"Zexion, back off!" Kairi shouted, attempting to hold him back.

Zexion struggled against Kairi's hold, pushing her against the wall. After getting banged against the wall a few times, Kairi let go. She fell to the floor, glaring at Zexion.

"How dare you hurt Toushi?" Roxas shouted, charging at Zexion.

"Professor Hotaru, shouldn't you stop this?" Sora asked, watching the fight.

"No, Zexion needs to let his anger out," Axel said, watching the fight.

"Hold on Zexion, I have a question," Roxas said, loosening his hold on Zexion's throat.

"Shoot," Zexion said.

"Are we still going to be friends after this?"

Zexion shrugged, thinking. "I guess."

Zexion suddenly threw Roxas off him. Roxas fell onto a table, sliding off onto the floor. Zexion stalked toward Roxas. Kairi stuck her leg out, tripping Zexion. Zexion fell on the floor, hitting his head against the tile.

The class got up, clearing the way.

Kairi jumped on him, slapping him repeatedly. Zexion pushed her face away, trying to get up. Roxas crawled over to them, pushing Kairi away.

"Zexion! You need to calm down!" Roxas shouted, bitch slapping him.

"No Roxas! You need to calm down!" Zexion shouted, bitch slapping Roxas back.

"What is going on here?" a deep voice demanded.

Axel looked down at his cell phone that so happens to be video taping the fight. He hid it behind his back, smiling at Xemnas.

"Hello Man—Xemnas—I mean Professor Mans—Xemnas," Axel said, smiling innocently.

"Hey Axel?" Professor Shujin asked softly.

"Huh?"

"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME IN FRONT OF THE STUDENTS!"

"Someone's on their period," Axel muttered under his breath.

"NOW HANDEL THIS!"

Axel sighed, getting up. He picked Roxas and Zexion up by their shirt collars, throwing Roxas behind his desk and Zexion in the far right corner. Axel picked Kari up, ready to place her somewhere but she immediately latched on to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Xemnas demanded.

"You saw her latch on to me!" Axel said, attempting to pry her off.

"No," Kairi said, burying her face in Axel's neck.

"Punish them," Xemnas said before leaving.

"I bet you wanted to say something along the lines of 'You're in a pissy mood because you didn't get any from Saïx,' huh?" Roxas asked.

Axel laughed. "I actually did."

"Axel!" Xemnas said in protest. He had been in the door way the whole time. "We're going to talk about this," Xemnas growled before leaving.

"Axel, I got you in trouble with Mansex," Roxas chuckled.

"Detention. You, you, and you," Axel said, pointing at Roxas, Kairi, and Zexion.

"Zexion's first time getting detention in two years," Roxas said, smirking. "It's like the old times Zexy," Roxas said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Axel watched Roxas, Zexion, and Kairi as detention progressed. The clock ticked loudly, filling the classroom with its ever so slow progress.

"Hey Axel," Demyx said as he walked in the room, "are we still going out tonight? Oh, you have company," he added, glaring at Roxas with distaste.

"Hello Demyx, I missed you too," Roxas said, smiling sweetly.

"Stop talking," Axel snapped.

"Zexion!" Demyx shouted in surprise. "You got detention?" Demyx asked in a horrified whisper.

"Well…Yeah…It's Roxas' fault!" Zexion said defensively.

"I never told you to jump on top of me!" Roxas said, wording it carefully so Demyx would get the wrong idea.

"Demyx, we got in a fight. He's just making it sound like that," Zexion said when Demyx's face fell.

"Why do you need to explain yourself to him?" Roxas asked curiously, smiling nastily.

"Why are you talking? This is detention! Now suffer!" Axel said, saving Zexion from further questioning.

"Anyways, yeah Demyx. Lets go to Xigbar's new bar," Axel said.

"Yay! We get to go see Ziggy!" Demyx squealed, clapping.

"Hey Zexion, I think he's going to go fuck Ziggy," Roxas whispered.

Zexion glared at the chalk board, trying to ignore Roxas. As Demyx left the class, he walked by Zexion's desk, running his finger along it. Zexion looked up at Demyx, attempting to smile. Demyx winked at him before leaving the classroom.


	5. Chapter 4

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 4**

As time rolled on to late August the teachers of Oblivion High Private School sat together in the staff room, talking about students.

"Okay, Kairi Toushi is bad if you're a guy but the worse student of all is Roxas Strife," Demyx said to all the teachers eating their lunch in the teachers staff room.

The room filled with loud groans and laughter at the mention of Roxas Strife.

"Come on, he's not that bad," Xemnas said, looking around in disbelief.

"He threw tampons and condoms at me! Used condoms!" Demyx shouted, trying to get through to Xemnas.

"The whole class threw condoms and tampons at you," Xemnas corrected.

"You don't have him for a student. You have no idea how evil he is," Vexen said.

"I only saw him in my office once throughout his whole time in high school," Xemnas said, defending Roxas.

"That's because he always gets sent to my office, if the teacher doesn't want to deal with him," Saïx said.

"He set me on fire!" Vexen said.

"That was never proven," Xemnas said.

"Well, Roxas has given me trouble but not that type of trouble," Axel said.

"I give it a couple of days. Then he'll turn into the little demon everyone sees except for Larxene and Xemnas," Demyx said wisely.

Kairi sat down in a desk by Axel's desk as the class slowly exited the classroom. Roxas stopped in front of Axel's desk, staring at Kairi.

"Toushi, lets go," Roxas said, nodding towards the door.

"She's staying after to help me grade papers," Axel said. "Now leave my classroom, I don't want you in here."

"Douche bag," Roxas said, looking offended as he left.

"You shouldn't be so mean to Roxas," Kairi said as she started grading papers.

"Kairi, what did Roxas mean last weak when he said it's like the old times when you three got detention?" Axel asked, ignoring Kairi's comment.

"I don't like to talk about it. It hurts just thinking about how things used to be," Kairi whispered in a heart broken voice, over reacting.

"Cut the drama and just tell me."

"Fine. Roxas and I are like a duo, but we used to be a trio. Zexion used to be the third piece that completed our puzzle, making a picture. Now there's only two pieces," Kairi murmured.

"So, Zexion used to be your best friend?" Axel asked, disbelief coating his voice.

"Believe it or not Professor Hotaru but Zexion used to be just like us. All bad ass and trouble making. The three of us were inseparable."

"What happened?"

"Well, it all started when Zexion's dad came back. His dad is a big bag of douche. He left Zexion a while ago and came back. He hated me and Roxas. I don't know why he hated me but he hated Roxas because Roxas threw a bike at him."

"He threw a bike at him?"

"Well, one day Roxas and Zexion were bored so the decided to smoke weed for the first time—they never got to. Zexion's dad came and started yelling at them. Then Roxas called him a bitch and told him to go back in the house. Zexion's dad got really pissed and started to yell at Roxas. Roxas got mad and threw the closest thing to him at Zexion's dad that so happened to be a bike."

"…Okay," Axel said after a moment.

"I miss the old Zexy. Zexion and Roxas were the real bad asses. They always came up with these crazy plans and talked me into it," Kairi said, looking off into the distance. She forgot who she is talking to. She even forgot someone else is in the room.

"They even talked me into a threesome," Kairi murmured, clearly forgetting Axel's presence.

"What?" Axel asked loudly.

Kairi blushed, looking away. "One day at Roxas' house they talked me into a threesome. We were having our usual sleep over and they asked me if I wanted to. I said no at first but Roxas is really good at seducing people and Zexion called me a chicken. I'm not a chicken and they both are…really hot. So I did," Kairi said, managing an offhand tone.

"What happened to make Zexion…like he is?" Axel asked after processing that big chunk of information.

"I told you his dad came back. About a month after Zexion's dad came back he…started behaving. It was sad to watch."

"There has to be more to it than that."

"Zexion…he…he had bruises. Roxas and I saw them when he was asleep. They were all over his back and chest…We asked about them and he told us that we couldn't hang out anymore…Next thing you know he's all nerdy and quiet.

"Anyways, lets talk about stuff that's not depressing. If we keep this conversation going I might start cutting myself," Kairi said in her usual cheerful voice.

"Okay…what else is there?" Axel asked, trying to get as much information out of the other redhead as possible.

"Oooo, lets talk about relationships! Oh my gosh, Hayner and Seifer has, like, the most dramatic relationship ever! They break up, like, every day. It's usually at lunch, then they get back together in your class.

"Hayner is so weird! He refuses to have sex a lot. Seifer is lucky if he gets some once a month. Hayner always complains about having sex because his ass hurts afterwards. I tried to explain to him that the sex is worth the pain but he won't listen."

"And you know this…how?"

"Threesomes," Kairi said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And when I have sex with Roxas," she added, smiling to herself.

Kairi's face relaxed, her mind elsewhere. A pleased smile curved her lips as she stared off into space.

"Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"Stop thinking about the threesomes."

"Okay," Kairi said, blushing as she returned to her work.

"Kairi, why is Roxas like…he is?"

Kairi looked up at Professor Hotaru, her face impassive. "That's Roxas' business and what he tells me stays between us," She said, unusually serious.

"Okay…Why is he so popular? He's such a douche and everyone loves him."

"Everyone loves Roxas because he's so real. Everyone already liked him when he first started going to public school. He used to be home schooled, but started going to public school in 7th grade. That's when we started hanging out.

"Everyone thought he was so amazing. He was new and we never met anyone who acted anything like him. He's special. But what made him really popular is that day freshman year.

"Roxas and I were in the cafeteria, eating lunch when he told me he had a secret to tell me. So I asked him what it was and he stood up on the table. Then he shouted out to everyone—practically the whole school—that he's bi and if anyone had a problem with it they could suck his dick.

"I was shocked, everyone was shocked. But, most of all, we were impressed. It took a lot to do that and we appreciated it because it made everyone else comfortable enough to come out the closet, starting relationships.

"A week later Seifer and Hayner got together. About a month later Sora and Riku got together. Oh my gosh, Sora and Riku have been dating for ever. They never even got in a fight! Four years of a no drama relationship! They're relationship is so boring. I wonder how they can stay together. They don't even have sex because Riku's afraid he'll hurt Sora!"

"Kairi, I really don't want to hear about Sora and Riku's non existent sex life."

"Sorry. So, what teachers are together? Roxas tells me stuff about them but he's not completely positive."

"I can't tell you about that."

"Aw, come on! I told you stuff!" Kairi protested.

"Okay, I'll tell you some things if you tell me why Roxas is like he is."

"Fine then," Kairi muttered.

"Mansex and Saïx are together," Axel began.

"No way! Roxas said so but I didn't believe him!"

"What do you think they do all those hours they're locked up together in the office? Anyway, Vexen and Marluxia are together but Vexen refuses to say they're in a relationship. Since they are not technically dating Marluxia fucks Larxene."

"Oh, wow," Kairi said.

"Now spill."

"Well, Roxas parents, um, well they…His parents are rarely home. You can say Roxas has attention issues? He might as well be a part of the wallpaper for all the attention they give him. He once stayed at my house for a month and they didn't even notice.

"That's why we always…Anyways, that's all. I'm done Professor Hotaru," Kairi said, handing him her stack of graded papers with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Are you and Roxas dating?" Axel asked as he took the papers.

"No, I don't date high school boys," Kairi said.

"He hasn't asked you out yet?"

"Nope. Anyways, I'm waiting for someone else to ask me out," Kairi said, looking Axel up and down.

"Good luck with that," Axel said, looking away.

"Now, I have to go. I'm supposed to meet everyone at the mall and Roxas is probably waiting for me outside in his car. His parents got him a new car after he destroyed the last one," Kairi said, grabbing her purse.

"Please tell me you're not going to be there long," Axel almost groaned.

"We shouldn't because Roxas doesn't like to stay long. Why?"

"I'm going with Demyx later on."

"I'll try to make our trip short," Kairi lied. Smiling as she left the classroom.


	6. Chapter 5

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 5**

"Where's Hayner and Seifer?" Roxas asked as Kairi walked up to him with only Zexion by her side.

"They just made up and Seifer has a good chance of getting lucky so they left," Kairi said, looking at the high knee socks hanging on the wall in Hot Topic.

"Toushi, when can we leave? We've been here for hours. You dragged me to the movies and Victoria's Secret. I smell like girl because we were in there for so long," Roxas said, watching Kairi as she browsed the make up.

"Trust me Roxas, you're going to be glad we stayed so long," Kairi said wisely.

"Whatever," Roxas said, a thong catching his eyes.

Roxas gave Kairi a mischievous smile. Kairi looked at the thong in Roxas' hands, shaking her head. "No way, you're not getting me into that thing."

"Aw, Toushi! Come on!" Roxas pouted, pulling out his puppy eyes.

Kairi sighed. "Roxas, you already got me to try out a lot of kinky shit and I really don't want to wear a thong."

"Why not? They're sexy!"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "What could I possibly do with it?"

"The question is, what could we possibly do with it?"

"Don't start talking about this in front of me," Zexion said.

"You're welcome to join Zexy," Roxas purred.

"Never again," Zexion said.

"It was your idea the first time!"

"No it wasn't! You're the one with the perverted thoughts and ideas!" Zexion protested.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday. We were talking about how awesome it would be to have a threesome and you said we should ask Kairi. I said she wouldn't and you said we could get her to!"

"Whatever," Zexion grumbled, knowing it was true.

"Zexion, it was your idea?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"I don't know why that's so hard to believe," Zexion said.

"Well, you're all"—Kairi began but was cut off as Roxas shouted, "DEMYX!"

Zexion and Kairi turned just in time to see Demyx and Axel walk into Hot Topic and to see Roxas running up to him. Roxas jumped in the air, glomping Demyx. Demyx screamed in shock as Roxas tackled him down.

"Demyx! You came to see me!" Roxas squealed, nuzzling Demyx's neck.

"Get him off me!" Demyx shouted.

"Hey Demyx, you have your tongue pierced!" Roxas said loudly, pulling Demyx's tongue out of his mouth.

"Gith me mah stongue backth," Demyx protested as Roxas tugged on his tongue.

"I can't understand the words coming out of your mouth," Roxas said loudly.

Demyx pulled his tongue away. "Get off me you freak!"

"Le gasp! Those are hurtful words Demyx! You should know better!" Roxas scolded.

"Roxas get off of him," Axel said.

"Axel," Roxas purred, looking Axel up and down.

Axel backed up, trying to get away but he was too late. Roxas quickly jumped on him, knocking him down to the floor. Roxas straddled Axel's waist, pinning him down.

Roxas skimmed his nose against Axel's jaw line, breathing in his beautiful scent. "Do you have a tongue piercing?" Roxas asked seductively, fingers tracing along Axel's side.

"That is none of your business. Now, get off me!" Axel said, attempting to push Roxas away.

Roxas ran his tongue along Axel's bottom lip. "I have my own way of finding out," Roxas purred, brushing his lips against Axel's.

"Roxas, you are seventeen. Get off of me."

"Just answer the question and I will. Plus…it's not like you don't like it," Roxas whispered before nipping Axel's ear.

"He has a piercing! Now get off!" Demyx shouted, pulling Roxas off of his friend. "It's a funny story actually…well, it's not that funny," Demyx said, wrapping his arm around Roxas' shoulders. "He got his tongue pierced and made me get my tongue pierced with him. It hurt a lot. When he got his tattoos, he made me get tattoos too! Axel has those triangle things and a Roman Numeral VIII. I have a Roman Numeral IX and Water Tribe tattooed on me. I really like Avatar the Last Airbender and water so I got Water Tribe tattooed on me."

"Demyx, shut up. You talk too much," Axel said.

"Where's your other tattoo at?" Roxas asked, looking Axel up and down.

"It's on the left side of his hip, close to his penis," Demyx said, smiling.

"Demyx," Axel growled, causing Demyx to flinch.

"Can I see it?" Roxas and Kairi asked simultaneously.

"No," Axel snapped, taking Demyx and leaving.

"Hey Axel!" Roxas caused, causing the teacher to turn around.

"We should hang out sometime and you can show me that tattoo of yours," Roxas said, winking.

Axel made a face at Roxas before storming away.

Kairi smacked Roxas on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What was that about?" Kairi demanded, glaring at Roxas.

"I was just having fun with him," Roxas said, wondering why Kairi reacted so strongly.

"Whatever. Let's go to your house," Kairi said before walking away.

"Coming Zexy?" Roxas asked as he followed her.

Zexion sighed before following them out to Roxas' car.


	7. Chapter 6

**Why Do I Love You Ch. 6**

"Axel!" Demyx called loudly, walking into the redhead's home. "Come on, we're all going out!"

"Going where?" Axel asked, exiting his bedroom.

"Xemnas said we teachers need to bond or something, so we're all going clubbing."

"On a Sunday?"

"Who cares? Come on, Xemnas said all drinks are on him."

"Good, I need to get wasted," Axel said, grabbing his coat.

The two left Axel's house, walking out into the chilly October night. Axel wrapped his coat tightly around himself, hissing at the cold weather.

It's a minimum day at Oblivion High, all classes are forty-five minutes. Axel groaned as the bell rang loudly, making his head ache. The teacher had consumed an unhealthy amount of alcohol the night before, giving him the worst hangover he ever experienced.

"Axel, take some Tylenol. I have to go to my class. This is why I told you not to drink so much," Demyx said, handing Axel a bottle of Tylenol as the classroom filled with students.

Axel took the bottle, closing his eyes as Demyx left. The class, surprisingly, quietly entered the classroom. Even Roxas was quiet as they took their seats.

Roxas turned around, looking at Zexion. Roxas examined his best guy friend, eyes focusing on his pale neck. Light purple bruises covered the teen's neck—love bites.

Roxas smirked. "Who gave you those hickies?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zexion said, fixing his collar to cover his neck.

"You have hickies?" Kairi asked, turning around.

"No, they're…bruises."

"From what?" Kairi asked.

"From Demyx's mouth," Roxas said, smirking.

"No, they are not," Zexion snapped. "I got them from…my cousin's air soft gun."

"They are small enough from an air soft gun," Kairi pointed out.

Roxas rolled his eyes, taking Kairi's arm. "Do you bruise easily?"

"Yes. Why?"

Roxas nipped Kairi's wrist, sucking on it. Roxas pulled away, examining the little bite as it began to darken. Kairi looked at her wrist, then at Zexion's neck.

"OMG! You totally have a hickie!" Kairi shouted.

"Kairi, can you please try not to shout," Axel groaned, holding his aching head.

"I'm sorry Professor Hotaru! What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"I think he has a head ache or a…hangover," Roxas said, a sly grin appearing on his face.

"Roxas please don"—

"DON'T WHAT?" Roxas shouted loudly, enjoying the way Axel cringed.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this," Roxas said before standing up.

Roxas stomped to the front of the class, making as much noise as possible. "Hello class, I am Professor Strife and I will be your teacher today," Roxas said, grabbing a yard stick.

"Good afternoon Professor Strife," the class said in unison.

"I will be your temporary teacher because this guy"—Roxas smacked the yard stick against Axel's desk, earning a cringe from the teacher—"has a nasty hangover. I will be teaching you guys about pornography.

"The first rule about watching pornography is that you have to masturbate. The easiest way to masturbate is to have your lower bodies free of any bulky clothing like our uniforms. Example," Roxas said as he took his pants off.

"Roxas, put your clothes back on," Axel said weakly.

"Everyone follow suit!" Roxas called, ignoring Axel.

The class began removing their pants and skirts. Hayner glared at Seifer, daring him to drop his pants. Riku covered Sora's eyes, trying to shield him from the class's behavior.

"Good. Now I will play an old porno of Kairi, Zexion, and myself," Roxas said, plugging his iPod into the projector.

"Roxas," Zexion growled.

"Shut up Zexy! We get to be porn stars!" Kairi said excitedly.

"Someone holds him down," Roxas said as the porno started.

Roxas turned his attention to Axel as some classmates restrained Zexion. The whole class watched the screen, absorbed in the porno.

"Hey Axel," Roxas purred, sitting down on the teachers desk.

"Roxas…what are you doing? Cut that off," Axel said in a tired voice.

"What? It doesn't get you hot? Seeing me in action?" Roxas asked seductively, a playful grin on his face.

"You're taking advantage of me," Axel whispered.

"You can read me like a book," Roxas whispered, slipping into Axel's lap. "I kinda like it," Roxas purred in Axel's ear as he straddled the teacher's waist.

"Roxas please stop," Axel whispered, not having the energy to push Roxas away.

"I don't think I want to," Roxas said, grinding against the teacher.

Axel choked back the moan that threatened to escape his throat. "R-Roxas…"

"Hm?" Roxas asked innocently, proceeding to give the teacher a lap dance.

The class cheered as Roxas grinded against the teacher. Kairi glared at Roxas and Axel, a jealous blush spreading through her cheeks.

Axel leaned his head back, covering his face with his arm. Maybe if he stays still Roxas will give up.

Roxas slipped off of Axel's lap, kneeling down in front of the teacher. Roxas spread Axel's legs, smiling at the class. "Let's see what he's hiding under here!" Roxas called, unzipping the teacher's pants.

"Axel!" Xemnas said in shock, standing in the doorway.

He looked from all the pantsless students, to the porno on the projector, and then to Roxas and Axel in a very suggestive position.

"What is going on here?" Xemnas demanded loudly.

"Roxas, be quiet!" Axel groaned, grasping his head.

"Axel, I told you not to drink so much last night," Xemnas said, feeling sorry for the guy.

"Make him stop!" Axel moaned, curling up in a ball.

"Roxas put your pants back on! Same goes for all of you!" Xemnas ordered, cutting off the porno.

The class groaned in unison, pulling their clothes back on. Roxas snatched his iPod, storming back to his desk with a pout.

"Now, behave. And Axel, get up and teach your class," Xemnas said before leaving.

"No! Don't leave me with them!" Axel begged as Xemnas abandoned him.

"Now, where were we?" Roxas purred, walking up to Axel.

The bell rang loudly. Roxas groaned as everyone left the classroom.

Kairi pulled Roxas by his tie. "Let's go."

"Strife," Axel called before the blond left.

"Huh?" Roxas asked, turning around.

"You're going to pay for this. Big time."


	8. Chapter 7

**Why Do I Love You Ch. 7**

"Toushi can we ditch? Please?" Roxas asked, nervously glancing into Professor Hotaru's 6th period English class.

"Roxas, everyone is in trouble for what happened yesterday. We have to face the music. There's no way we can get out of this."

Roxas groaned. Kairi rolled her eyes, pushing Roxas in the classroom. Everyone looked up as the two entered the classroom. Axel lowered his book, glaring at Roxas. Roxas smiled nervously at him.

"Nice for you to join us Miss Toushi, Strife. Take your seats," Axel said passively.

Roxas and Kairi shuffled toward their seats, quickly sitting down. Roxas looked away from Axel, actually afraid of the teacher. Kairi stared at her hands in her lap, afraid to meet his gaze.

"Open up the dictionaries on your desk and begin copying them. Everyone has to copy the whole dictionary and will have detention everyday after school until they finish. Everyone except for Zexion, Hayner, Seifer, Riku, and Sora of course since they are the only students who know how to behave like sane adults."

Roxas and Kairi stared at Professor Hotaru in shock, mouths wide open. He has to be kidding. They glanced around the classroom, watching their peers copy every definition from the dictionary.

Roxas looked at the thick dictionary on his desk before looking around again. His dictionary is at least three times bigger than everyone else's. Everyone has regular sized Webster Dictionaries and Roxas has a huge brown dictionary that must have every English word known to man kind and every important person in history.

"No fair! Mine is bigger than everyone else's!" Roxas complained.

"Exactly, Strife. Since you applied the pornography, sexually harassed me, and influenced everyone your punishment will be more severe. Everyone will go to the library after school to continue copying the dictionaries until four o'clock except for Strife. Strife, you will stay in here so I can keep a close eye on you. Your detentions will stop when I stop having nightmares about yesterday's class."

"What will the sane adults do while we're being punished?" Roxas asked when he found his voice.

"They are in Demyx's class, helping him with whatever he wants."

"Then he'll take Zexion away so he can fuck him!"

"Strife! I will not tolerate that language in my class! Watch yourself or I will have to add more onto your punishment."

Roxas glared at Professor Hotaru for a long moment. "Okay Professor Hotaru," Roxas hissed, spitting his name like poison.

Roxas snatched the thick dictionary and notebook on his desk, starting his tedious task.

Axel looked around his classroom, making sure everyone is doing their work. Roxas looked up to glare at him, hate pouring from his blue orbs. Axel smiled, gesturing for him to continue his work.

Muttering profanities under his breath, Roxas bent over to continue. Axel smiled, satisfied with Roxas' misery.

Roxas picked up his dictionary and notebook, moving to sit in the desk next to Professor Hotaru. Roxas slammed everything down on the desk, practically falling in the seat.

"Strife, I want you to call your parents and tell them what happened yesterday and of your punishment. And put it on speaker."

Roxas pulled the desk phone toward him, dialing his mother's cell. Axel put it on speaker, waiting as the phone rang.

"Hello?" came Roxas' mom's voice.

"Tifa, I got detention," Roxas said.

"That's amazing. I'm proud of you," Tifa said absentmindedly.

"I played a porno of Kairi, Zexion, and I for the class and sexually harassed the teacher," Roxas said, trying to gain a reaction out of her.

"That's great honey. Now I have to go. Have a great time and don't forget that I love you," Tifa said absentmindedly before hanging up the phone.

"Goodbye mom, I love you too," Roxas whispered so quietly that Axel wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

Roxas hung up the phone, glaring at Axel. "Are you satisfied?" he spat before returning to is work.

"No…I'm not," Axel murmured, watching a tear roll down Roxas' soft cheek.

"My hand hurt!" Kairi complained as she got in Roxas' car.

"I know! Mine is red!" Roxas said, showing Kairi his sore hands.

"I'm going to have to write with my left hand all of tomorrow," Kairi grumbled, massaging her right hand.

"What's wrong with being left handed?" Roxas asked.

"You know what I meant."

"People who are left handed have special left handed powers. That's why there are so few left handed people."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You only say that because you're left handed."

"No, because it's true!"

"Uh-huh."

"What did he make you do?" Kairi asked after a moment.

"He made me call my mom."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she's proud of me. She wasn't even listening to what I was saying."

"Roxas"—

"It's okay," Roxas said, starting the car.

"Axel, he's a monster! I don't even think he's capable of feeling anything!" Demyx said, trying to get through to the redhead.

Axel continued to pace in front of the couch where Demyx lay, not hearing a word the blond said. "You weren't there Demyx. You don't understand. I feel sorry for the kid."

"What are you going to do about it? Talk to the little brat about his feelings?" Demyx asked.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. Having parents who ignore you can really mess a kid up. I'm lucky I turned out okay."

"Axel, I know your parents ignored you but that doesn't make you responsible for Roxas just because he's going through the same thing!"

"The only reason why I'm okay is because your parents treated me like a son! I will not sit by and let his life get fucked up because of his parents! He needs a father figure or someone to give him attention!"

"There is nothing you can do!"

"You don't understand! You don't like him! You're blinded by hatred!"

"You're right! I don't understand but I'm right! Roxas is an attention whore! No matter how much attention you give him, he'll only want more!"

"Not if I fix him! I can help!"

"You don't need to!"

"Yes I do!"

"Why?"

"Because I know what it's like. I know what he's going through. I can't just sit by and let this happen."


	9. Chapter 8

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 8**

Professor Hotaru continued reading his book, pretending his whole class wasn't glaring daggers at him. Great, two months into school and his whole class already hates him. They'll get over it…eventually. It's not like they can hold a grudge forever…well, except for Roxas.

The rest of the class finished their punishment within a week but they're still pissed with the redhead.

To everyone's enjoyment, the bell rang. Everyone quickly exited the classroom, not wanting to stay any longer than needed. Kairi said goodbye to Roxas before quickly leaving.

Roxas packed up his stuff before moving to the desk next to Professor Hotaru. Roxas fell down in his seat, opening the Dictionary to the M section.

"Strife, I'm not going to have you copy the dictionary," Axel said, closing it.

"Does this mean I'm going to have detention even longer?"

"No, you're not going to continue with this punishment. Instead I want to talk to you."

Roxas raised a skeptical brow. "I don't want to talk to you. I hate you."

"I want to eliminate the problem so nothing like this happens again."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"We should…understand each other. We need to talk and become…"

"Friends? You want to be my friend?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"Exactly. So, what do you say?" Axel asked nervously.

"Sure," Roxas said, smiling at the teacher.

A smile spread across the redheads face. "So…how was your weekend?"

"Axel, why'd you get a VIII tattooed on your hip?" Roxas asked after their laughter died down.

"VIII is my lucky number. I guess I always want it with me. What's your lucky number?"

"XIII. I should get it tattoo of it," Roxas said thoughtfully.

"When do you turn eighteen?"

"November 18th," Roxas murmured.

"I'll take you to get it done."

"Promise?" Roxas asked, eyes wide.

"Promise," Axel said, smiling at the happy expression on Roxas' face.

"Well, I have to go," Roxas said, looking reluctant. "My parents are taking me out to dinner."

Roxas gave Axel a quick smile before hurrying out of the classroom. Axel smiled, looking out the window. That was a lot easier than he thought.

Roxas sat at the foot of the grand staircase in his home, dressed in a nice suit. The blond stared at the front door expectantly, waiting for his parents. Roxas quickly looked at his watch. Midnight.

"Master Roxas," his maid, Coraline, whispered.

"I know," Roxas whispered, standing up.

She watched him walk up the stairs with sad eyes. "Sweet dreams Master Roxas," she murmured, truly feeling sorry for the kid.

"You look like hell!" Kairi said in shock as she met up with Roxas before class.

"Thanks," Roxas muttered, walking toward their first period math class.

The blond did look awful. His hair more disheveled than usual, dark purple bags under his blood shot eyes, clothes crinkled and sloppily put on, Roxas dragged himself to class. Kairi followed behind him, worried.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" Professor Inazuma asked as Roxas took his seat.

Roxas just let his head drop on his desk, drawing invisible circles with his finger tips. Kairi opened her mouth to talk to Roxas but stopped when Larxene gave her a death glare.

"Everyone is to leave Roxas alone. Now, pop quiz time," Larxene said, handing out the pop quiz.

The class groaned in unison. Why is it that they always have a quiz when Roxas is too depressed to take one?

"Roxas," Kairi hissed, leaning over.

"Toushi! Do you want detention?" Professor Inazuma demanded, leering at her.

"N-No Professor Inazuma," Kairi whimpered, looking away.

"Then leave Roxas alone and finish your test!" Professor Inazuma screeched.

"Yes ma'am," Kairi muttered, beginning her test.

"Roxas, just tell me what's wrong!"

Axel looked up as Kairi's shrill voice rang through the silent classroom. Roxas has his head lying on his desk as he read his book, ignoring Kairi completely.

"Kairi, he is obviously depressed. Just leave him alone and he'll tell you when he wants to," Zexion said without looking up from his novel.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something but shut it as Axel told her to be quiet. Kairi stuck out her lip, pouting like a small child. Axel stared at Roxas, waiting for him to make eye contact.

Feeling his eyes on him, Roxas looked up to meet Professor Hotaru's gaze. Roxas attempted a smile, looking like he was in pain. Axel frowned, giving Roxas a significant look.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked as he graded papers.

Roxas stopped twirling his pencil and looked at the redhead. "Why do you care?"

"Because I do. What's wrong?"

"That's not a valid reason," Roxas pointed out, trying to avoid the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject! What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I had a fun time all by myself last night while I was sitting on the stairs for hours waiting for my parents! It was just splendid! Sitting on the stairs for hours hoping my parents will come!" Roxas said in a sickingly sweet voice.

Axel opened his mouth to speak but Roxas continued. "It doesn't matter that I'm their son! All that matters is money and the stupid family business! Who cares if we don't have dinner together like every other normal family? Who cares if I spend Christmas alone every year? Who cares if I go on family vacations with my maid?" Roxas asked in the same cheery voice.

"Who cares if I live with complete strangers? I don't and they certainly don't give a flying fuck!"

"I care," Axel whispered.

Roxas' head snapped up. "What?"

"I said, I care," Axel repeated.

Roxas' lip quivered as he fought the smile that threatened to break free. He lost. A huge smile spread across the blonds face.

"That makes one of us," Roxas murmured, leaning forward to hug the redhead.

Axel hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. "If you ever need to talk, I'll be there," Axel whispered into Roxas' yellow spikes.

The two looked up as the classroom door opened. Xemnas stood in the doorway, a shocked expression on his face. Roxas quickly let go of Axel.

"Strife, don't you think it's time to go home?" Xemnas asked, staring at Axel.

Taking the hint, Roxas hurried out of the classroom. Xemnas closed the door behind him before walking up to Axel.

"Axel, I told you"—

"It's not what it looks like. We're just friends," Axel said.

"…not to start any relationships with your students. It won't end well. It never does. Do your self a favor and end it now before it turns into something else," Xemnas advised.

"It won't turn into anything more."

"For your sake, I hope not," Xemnas said before leaving.


	10. Chapter 9

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 9**

"What are you doing for Halloween?" Roxas murmured as he did his homework.

"Nothing. I am staying home and relaxing," Axel murmured.

"That's boring. I'm going trick-or-treating with Toushi," Roxas said, smiling.

"Aren't you too old for that?"

"It's free candy! No one's too old for free candy! I go trick-or-treating with Toushi every year."

Axel hesitated, wanting to ask Roxas a question. "Roxas…what kind of relationship do you have with Kairi?" Axel asked, trying not to sound like he cared.

A content smile spread across the blonds face at the thought of Kairi Toushi. "We're best friends who…fuck. We don't that much but it sure is fun when we do. Toushi is one of the few things I look forward to everyday.

"We're really close. I never ever told a lie to her. I promised her I would never lie to her when I put our best friend ring on her finger. She promised she would always tell me everything when she put on mine," Roxas murmured, showing Axel the best friend ring on his right hand.

"You guys sound like a couple," Axel commented.

"I thought about asking her out plenty of times. I never did because there's a chance that it wouldn't work out and then our relationship wouldn't be the same. I couldn't risk it. I do think about it though…I even thought about marrying her once," Roxas said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh," Axel said, not wanting to voice his thoughts.

"Well, I have to go. Toushi should have gotten my costume by now and I need to get it tailored," Roxas said before leaving.

"Roxas, you look sexy," Kairi commented, looking over his Halloween costume.

The two are in Kairi's dressing room, right next to her closet. Roxas stood on a pink stool in front of a huge mirror.

Roxas stared at his reflection, not really seeing it. "Toushi…have you ever thought what it would be like if we were a couple?" Roxas asked unexpectedly.

"Sometimes. Why? Is there something you want to ask me?" Kairi asked, looking at Roxas hopefully.

"No, just wondering," Roxas murmured, turning to see what his ass looked like in the kinky outfit.

Kairi looked disappointed, staring down at her feet. Kairi snapped out of it, looking at her outfit.

"Toushi, why do you have a room to get dressed in if you have a huge closet?" Roxas asked as he got off the stool.

"My closet doesn't have room for a huge mirror and I have all my makeup in here," Kairi said, gesturing to her vanity mirror for Roxas to sit down at.

"Ready to make me look like a transvestite?" Roxas asked as Kairi grabbed the eye shadow.

Kairi smiled. "I always wanted to do this ever since we watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show together."

"I'll make a sexy ass transvestite," Roxas said, closing his eyes as Kairi began to do his makeup.

"Of course you will," Kairi murmured. "When will your detentions be over?"

"Um…I don't really know. I'll have to ask Axel."

"Are you finished copying the dictionary?"

"Can we not talk about this? Copying that dictionary was hell."

"Kay babe," Kairi murmured, applying lipstick. "Now rub your lips together," Kairi instructed.

Roxas rubbed his lips together. "Are you going to make my hair into an afro?" Roxas asked.

"I'll try," Kairi murmured, grabbing a comb.

Roxas looked in the vanity mirror at himself. He looked kind of funny with all the makeup on. He watched as Kairi teased his hair, wondering if he could ever love her as more than a friend.

He certainly loves her, more than he thought possible. They're as close as anyone can get. Roxas would do anything to make her happy, just to see her smile…but he couldn't date her.

He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life married to her. He just couldn't. It would be the same as their friendship except he couldn't go to other people. He couldn't take a break from her when it was too much or when she got annoying. He would be tied to her and he doesn't want that.

"What are you thinking about?" Kairi murmured, putting the comb down.

"I'm thinking that I don't want to be tied to you. I want to be with you because I want to, not because I have to."

Kairi smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "As long as you want to be around me I'm happy."

"Good, because your happiness means a lot to me."

"Now, do my hair," Kairi said, grabbing her hair gel.

"I thought you were going trick-or-treating with the mystery person you're dating," Axel said as he closed the door behind Demyx.

Demyx fell on Axel's couch, pouting. "He said that Halloween is a stupid holiday made so that all the idiots in the world will have an excuse to by candy and that I'm too old."

"Well, you are too old," Axel said, sitting down next to his friend. "Who are you dating? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't want to talk about the person. I'm mad at…the person," Demyx said, not allowing Axel to know the sex of his lover.

"Fine then, be stingy," Axel muttered. "I'm your best friend! Why won't you tell me?" Axel asked after a moment.

"No," Demyx said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Axel whined.

"I don't want to be judged," Demyx said after a moment.

Axel stared at Demyx for a moment. "You know I don't believe that. Not for one second."

"Fine, he doesn't want people to know."

"He? It's a guy?"

"Don't call him an it!"

Axel opened his mouth to say something but the doorbell rung.

"Who is that? The kids around here know not to come to my house on Halloween," Axel muttered as he got up to answer the door.

"I don't see why you don't get candy for Halloween," Demyx muttered.

Axel opened the door. "Trick-or—what the fuck are you doing here?" Roxas and Kairi asked in unison.

"I happen to live here. What are you doing here?" Axel asked, face showing identical shock.

"We want candy," Roxas said, pushing Axel out the way.

Roxas looked around Axel's small home, interested and curious. This is his first time being in a normal home. Kairi looked around with slight distaste, more comfortable in a fancy mansion than a home in the suburbs.

"Toushi, I didn't know you were a snob," Roxas said, studying her face.

"I'm not a snob! I just prefer the comforts of my estate!" Kairi said defensively.

"Where's the candy?" Roxas asked, walking into the living room. "Demyx!"

"What are you doing here?" Demyx groaned as Roxas hugged him. "What are you wearing? Your dick is hanging out!"

"My dick is covered!" Roxas protested.

"You're wearing a thong and a corset! With a bunch of makeup! Who are you supposed to be?"

"He's that transvestite from The Rocky Horror Picture Show," Axel said. "And Miss Toushi over here is one of his follower people. The annoying redhead."

"You would know," Demyx muttered.

"Since you don't have any candy, I'm going to get something from your kitchen," Kairi said, walking into the kitchen.

Axel sat down, pinching the bridge of his nose. Roxas squeezed into the spot between Axel and Demyx.

"We should have sex! Us guys!" Roxas said, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"What about me?" Kairi called.

"You're not a guy so you can't join!"

"No fair!" Kairi protested.

"Who cares? It's not going to happen," Axel said, removing Roxas' arm from around him.

"You're right. I would much rather have you to myself," Roxas said, climbing onto Axel's lap.

"Hurr hurr!" Kairi purred, watching from the kitchen.

"Get off," Axel said calmly, slipping off the couch.

"Whatever," Roxas said, getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Since you don't have any candy, I'm taking these strawberries."

Roxas grabbed the bowl of strawberries off the counter. Roxas then grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, walking outside. Roxas quickly copied Axel's address before walking back in.

"Thanks for the strawberries," he said, grabbing the bowl and leaving.

"You better bring my bowl to school tomorrow!" Axel called after him.

"Strife! Where's my bowl?" Axel asked before the blond left.

"Well, Kairi and I…you don't want that bowl back. I don't even want to touch it," Roxas said.

"What did you do with my bowl?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I can get you a new one if you want. A nice expensive one," Roxas said, smiling.

"You're a sick kid. A sick, twisted, demented kid. I don't even want to know what you two freaks did with my bowl. Just get me a new one."

"Yes sir," Roxas said, saluting him.

"Come on Roxas," Kairi said, waiting for him at the doorway.

"Coming~!" Roxas sang, skipping over to her.

Axel watched as Kairi took Roxas' hand. The two skipped away, laughing about some stupid thing Roxas said. Axel frowned after them before checking himself.

He wasn't getting jealous…over Roxas?


	11. Chapter 10

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 10**

School ended hours ago. Professor Hotaru sat at his desk, working on an essay for Xemnas. Axel looked up as the door opened. Kairi Toushi walked in, sitting down next to Axel.

"What are you doing here?" Axel asked.

"I'm lonely without Roxas. He didn't come to school today because he's planning a big birthday dinner with his parents. They promised they would come. He didn't invite me because he wants to be alone with his parents," Kairi muttered.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, staring off into space. "He even made dinner. He never cooks. I…he's going to be really disappointed."

"Why?"

"They aren't going to show up," Kairi muttered.

"How do you know?"

"They never do. It's just another empty promise that they said to shut him up."

"They might."

"Trust me. They won't."

Roxas sat down at his long dinning room table. A nice home cooked meal was set out on the table for three. The lights are off, only candles are lit. The flame of the candles added an extra affect to the beautiful table, making it glow.

Roxas took a bite out of his rice, staring down at his plate.

"How was your day at school?" his mother asked.

"I didn't go to school today. I stayed at home so I could set up dinner. It took me a while."

"You cooked this whole meal without any help?" his father asked.

"Yes and it is quite good. I wish you guys could taste it."

"I am really sorry," his mom said.

"I'm going to bed since I'm done. Goodnight," Roxas murmured.

He didn't wait for their replies. He grabbed the two phones and hung up so he couldn't hear their voices anymore.

Roxas bit his quivering lip, trying to hold back the tears. But they boiled over, burning hot down his flushed cheeks. They promised, they had promised him they would be there and what did he get? A phone call from both of them saying how sorry they are and that they can talk through the phone. It would be just like they were there!

But it wasn't. He was alone with a dinner for three and two phones. How could they…? They couldn't even keep one promise. He doesn't ask them for anything except for them to be there.

"Master Roxas."

Roxas looked up to see his maid, Caroline. He quickly wiped the tears away. "I'm going to take a shower. Clean this up and bring me some ice cream. Leave it in the cart."

And with that, Roxas walked away. He quickly took a shower and changed into some comfy pajamas. Roxas crawled into his bed, burying himself in the sheets. He cut the TV on to some random movie, not even really watching the screen.

"Master Roxas, I have your ice cream," Caroline said, handing him the ice cream and a spoon.

"Thank you Caroline," Roxas murmured.

Caroline turned to leave. She stopped at the door, turning to look at Roxas. "You know if I were you I would go out and have a great time. I would forget about my parents and go crazy."

Roxas sat up, staring at her. "You're right. I shouldn't be depressed because of them! I'm eighteen! I'm going to go out!"

Roxas ran out of bed, into his closet. Caroline smiled, taking the ice cream and leaving.

She leaned against the counter, eating the ice cream. Roxas ran by the kitchen, calling "Thanks!" as he left.

"Finished," Axel said, typing the last sentence in his stupid essay for Xemnas.

The redhead leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. He sat up as he heard the front door open. Seconds later Roxas appeared in his study.

"Hey Axel," the blond said, smiling widely.

"How did you get in here?" Axel asked, looking perplexed.

"I found your spare key," Roxas said, walking up to the teacher. "You're not wearing a shirt," Roxas said, looking at Axel's toned shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed! You're taking me clubbing!" Roxas said loudly.

"Okay and happy birthday," Axel said, getting up.

"Aw, you remembered my birthday sweet heart," Roxas cooed, wrapping his arms around Axel's waist.

"Roxas"—Axel began but was cut off by Roxas' lips on his.

Roxas kissed Axel, tongue and all, and the redhead immediately responded. Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas' small waist as he passionately kissed him back. Roxas' hands moved up to burry themselves in Axel's main of red hair.

Their tongues gently massaged each others as their mouths slowly moved together. Axel gently cupped Roxas' face, pulling away before Roxas would try to take this any further.

"I need to get dressed," Axel murmured, pulling away from their embrace.

By the time Roxas opened his eyes Axel was gone. Roxas chuckled quietly, touching his lips with his finger tips.

About ten minutes later Axel came out, fully dressed. Roxas sat up on the couch, looking Axel over in approval.

"About time you're finished. The taxi is waiting outside for us," Roxas said, taking Axel's hand and hurrying out of his home.

"Why'd you get a taxi?" Axel asked as Roxas shoved him in the car.

"In case we get wasted! To Club Mode taxi man!" Roxas said.

"Roxas…I'm not sure about this," Axel said.

"I don't see what's wrong about hanging out with your student," Roxas said, watching the city fly by.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roxas said before throwing the cab driver some money.

"A hundred dollars? Thanks kid!" The taxi driver said before Roxas and Axel got out the car.

"Idiot. He didn't even check to see if it's real," Roxas said, watching the taxi drive away.

"Was it real?"

"Of course it was."

"Then why does it matter if he checked it?"

"That's not the point," Roxas said as they made their way to the front doors of the club.

The security guard looked Roxas over before stepping aside to let them in. Roxas beamed at Axel before walking into the club. Roxas looked around in amazement at the flashing lights and dancing body.

"Let's dance!" Roxas said excitedly, taking Axel's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Roxas! I think it's time to go home!" Axel shouted.

"No way! It's only midnight!" Roxas shouted back.

"Exactly! Shouldn't you be going home?" Axel shouted over the loud music.

"We're at Foxtail! One of the best night clubs in LA! Live a little!" Roxas called before disappearing into the crowd of moving bodies.

Axel maneuvered through the crowd, looking for Roxas. He found the blond at the bar, taking shots off some random chick.

Everyone cheered as Roxas balanced a shot glass between the woman's breasts. Roxas lowered his head so that his mouth covered the rim of the glass with his mouth, holding it firmly. Roxas held his head back, downing the drink.

The crowd applauded, cheering as the bartender set out more drinks.

"Roxas," Axel said cautiously.

"Axel! The next one's yours!" Roxas shouted, gesturing to the next shot.

Axel hesitated before stepping up to the bar. He was already having an awesome night. A couple of shots wouldn't hurt. Right?

Roxas and Axel stumbled out of the club, giggling madly. Roxas fell off the curb, lading on his face, calling "TAXI!"

Axel helped Roxas up, laughing. "Haha! You fell!"

"Taxi!" Roxas called again, running into the middle of the street.

A taxi cab stopped right in front of Roxas. The driver leaned out the window. "What da ya think you're doing! Get outa da road!" the taxi driver yelled.

"We need a ride!" Roxas called, running to the taxi.

Roxas and Axel climbed in the back seat. "To Xigbar's Bar!" Axel called dramatically.

"Haha! The title says bar twice!" Roxas laughed, rolling around.

Axel started snickering. "Hehe, that's kinda funny!"

"It's a lota funny!" Roxas said seriously, voice kinda slurred.

"Lota's not even a word Roxiss," Axel said, poking Roxas' nose with a very serious facial expression.

"Sush! Sush! Don't say a word!" Roxas whispered, holding a finger to Axel's lips.

"Why?" Axel whispered, afraid to talk.

Roxas started laughing madly. "The cat told me so! The cat told me so!" Roxas laughed.

"Where's the cat?" Axel asked loudly, whipping his head around.

Roxas' face went blank. "I don't know. Where are you mister cat?" Roxas called, looking around.

"We're here," the taxi driver said, glad to get rid of the two.

"Yay!" Axel cheered, forgetting about the cat.

"Wait for us and I'll give you five hundred dollars," Roxas said, patting the drivers shoulder.

Axel picked Roxas up, running across the street. Axel barged into the bar, looking around.

"Where's Xigbar?" Axel demanded, walking into the back room.

"Axel! You're not allowed in there!"

"Quiet Xaldin," Axel said dismissively.

"Axel? What are you doing in here?" Xigbar asked, looking up from his paper work.

"This guy needs a tattoo," Axel said, taking the stairs to the tattoo parlor above the bar.

"Hi," Roxas said, waving at Xigbar.

"You guys are drunk," Xigbar said, following them upstairs.

Axel dropped Roxas onto the chair. "Tell them what you want Roxy," Axel said.

"I want a roman numeral XIII," Roxas said, unzipping his pants.

"You want it where Axel got his?" Xigbar asked, getting the needle ready.

"You know it!" Roxas shouted.

"Is he even legal?" Xaldin asked, entering the room.

"Is he?" Xigbar asked, holding the needle a centimeter away from Roxas' skin.

"Today is my eighteenth birthday! Well, technically it was yesterday since it's after midnight," Roxas said, counting on his fingers.

Xigbar sighed before starting the tattoo. "Oh my gosh! It hurts so good!" Roxas shouted, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hurts so well, Roxas. Use proper English," Axel said wisely.

"Hey, Xigbar, are you still fucking Xaldin?" Axel asked after a moment.

"You weren't supposed to tell anybody!" Xaldin shouted furiously before storming away.

"Way to fucking go Axel," Xigbar growled, glaring at the redhead.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I forgot I wasn't supposed to say anything! This is why Demyx won't tell me who he's fucking!" Axel said, holding his hands against his cheeks in horror.

"No fuck," Xigbar growled, focusing on Roxas' tattoo.

"You hate me," Axel said miserably, dropping his head.

"I don't hate you," Xigbar said, shaking his head.

"Yes you do," Axel whispered.

"No I don't."

"You do!"

"Fuck, Axel. When I say I don't hate you that means I don't hate you!" Xigbar snapped impatiently.

"Really?" Axel asked, beaming.

"Axel, you have a cute smile," Roxas whispered.

"Thank you Roxas. I think your smile is cute too," Axel whispered nervously, looking at his feet, looking like a child talking to their first crush.

"You're a sweet heart," Roxas whispered, blushing.

"Only when I'm with you," Axel whispered, blushing lightly.

"Would you two stop acting like children?" Xigbar demanded.

Roxas and Axel started giggling, blushing.

"Xiggy…are you done yet?" Roxas whispered.

"I'm…done…now, kid," Xigbar said, finishing with a flourish.

"Oooooooooooooh, look at that!" Roxas shouted, pointing at the tattoo.

"Come on Roxas, let's kick this Popsicle stand," Axel said, taking Roxas' hand and walking away.

"You didn't pay me!" Xigbar called.

"Put it on my tab bitch!" Axel said before leaving.

Roxas and Axel hurried into the cab. "Drive! Drive!" Roxas shouted.

"Did you guys just rob the place? 'Cause if you did, I want some," the taxi driver said.

"We didn't rob Xiggy! I would never!" Roxas said, astonished.

"To my house. Let me whisper my address in your ear. I don't want the cat to know where I live," Axel said before leaning over to whisper his address.

"Hey, taxi man. I barely know you but I feel like we have this special connection, you know? I feel like I've known you my whole life," Roxas said, watching the taxi driver with a serious expression.

The taxi driver leaned away from Roxas, driving faster.

"We're almost there! I don't wanna leave the taxi man!" Roxas said, hugging onto Axel.

"We have to leave the taxi man. He has to work," Axel said as they pulled over in front of his home.

"Here goes your money," Roxas said, throwing a wad of cash at the driver.

Axel pulled Roxas out the cab. They waved as the taxi driver sped away.

"Axel, I want to have your babies," Roxas whispered, jumping on Axel.

Roxas wrapped his legs tightly around Axel's waist, locking his arms around his neck.

"Then lets make love," Axel said before walking to his front door.

The two stumbled down the hallway, into Axel's bedroom. Roxas pushed Axel down on the bed, kissing along his neck.

"You better take my clothes off," Roxas said, in a failed attempt to be seductive due to his drunken state.

"Why does your shirt have so many damn buttons?" Axel asked as he fumbled with the buttons of Roxas' shirt.

"Why won't your hair fit through the head hole thing?" Roxas countered, trying to free Axel of the shirt.

"Finished! Now, to the pants," Axel murmured to himself, quickly freeing Roxas of his pants.

"Time to take off your pants," Roxas sung, kissing down Axel's torso.

Roxas unzipped Axel's pants, tugging them off with his teeth. Roxas yanked hard, falling off the bed with a loud thud.

"Ow! I hit my head!" Roxas whined, rubbing his head.

"Are you okay, Roxy, baby?" Axel asked, peeking over the edge of the bed.

"I will be once you're inside me~!" Roxas sang, climbing back onto the bed.

Axel crawled under the covers. "I'm cold!" he protested.

"I'll make you hot," Roxas whispered, crawling under the covers with him.

Roxas straddled Axel's waist. His eyes went wide for a moment before he closed them, yawning loudly. "I'm tired," he murmured, resting his head on Axel's chest.

Soft snores from the blond told Axel he was sleeping. Axel yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Good night, sleep tight, rest your head on my chest~!" Axel sang drunkenly, closing his eyes. "Tomorrow," Axel yawned before unconsciousness took over him.


	12. Chapter 11

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 11**

Demyx walked into Axel's room, heading for the closet. "Axel? What are you doing asleep?" Demyx asked, looking at the redhead's reflection in the mirror.

Demyx noticed the blond hair on Axel's chest. A coy smile curved the blond's lips. "Oooo, someone got—what is he doing here?" Demyx asked in shock, turning around.

"Who?" Axel asked sleepily, covering Roxas with the covers.

"Don't try to hide him! It's too late! Why is he here?" Demyx demanded again.

"Sush, not so loud," Roxas groaned, pulling the covers farther over his head.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?" Axel asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm getting sophyacated clothes for my date. Why is he here again?"

"It's sophisticated. Why do you need to look sophisticated?"

"I'm going to a coffee shop and everyone at coffee shops looks sophyocated and I want to fit in," Demyx said, walking into Axel's closet.

"Why do you always borrow my clothes when you have a date with this mystery guy?" Axel murmured.

"I have to look nice for him and you have good taste and more clothes than me," Demyx said, looking at a sweater.

"I want all my clothes back. You never give it back. I want it all back today."

Roxas sat up. "Hey Demyx," he yawned, stretching.

"Did you guys…?" Demyx asked.

"We did nothing of the sort! Roxas just crashed here last night after we went clubbing!" Axel said defensively.

"We were both tired and drunk. We had no time to get dress so we just…" Axel trailed off, shrugging.

"You drank with a minor?" Demyx asked, walking out of the closet with a pair of Axel's black slacks on and no shirt.

"Correction. A minor drank with me," Axel said.

"It doesn't matter either way," Demyx said, walking back into the closet.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Roxas said, running his fingers through his hair.

"What did you guys do last night?" Demyx asked, stepping out with Axel's green button up shirt on.

"I don't even remember," Roxas muttered.

"I do and that's exactly why I'm never drinking with you ever again," Axel said, poking Roxas' nose.

"Did we fuck?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Nope, kiddo," Axel said, ruffling the blonds already messy spikes. "It takes a lot more than a couple of shots to get into my pants."

"How do I look?" Demyx asked, stepping out of Axel's closet with a black sweater tied around his neck.

"Hmm…You need glasses and some nerdy shoes," Roxas said, holding his chin thoughtfully.

Demyx nodded, heading back into Axel's closet. Demyx came out with a pair of Axel's dress shoes.

"My feet are bigger than yours!" Axel protested.

"That's why I stuff them with tissue," Demyx said, getting ready to leave.

"That could ruin my shoes!" Axel called after him.

"Axel, do you have a toothbrush I can use?" Roxas asked, getting up.

"I have an extra one in the medicine cabinet," Axel said, getting up.

Roxas hurried to the bathroom. Axel waited for a moment before following the blond.

Roxas pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth to spit. "Why do you get an electric toothbrush?" Roxas pouted.

"Because it's my house," Axel said before brushing his teeth.

The two brushed their teeth in silence, occasionally looking at one another.

"Can I take a shower?" Roxas asked.

"In the guest bathroom," Axel said curtly.

"But I want to take a shower with you," Roxas whispered.

"Not on your life kid," Axel said, pushing him out of his bathroom.

"Thanks for the boxers," Roxas said, strutting into Axel's bedroom.

Axel sat up on the bed, looking at Roxas. Roxas crawled next to Axel, watching him intently.

"You look cute," Axel said, smiling.

Roxas smiled before crawling under the covers.

"Haven't you slept enough?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to lie down, join me," Roxas murmured.

Axel sighed, crawling under the covers with Roxas. Roxas nuzzled into Axel's chest. Axel rolled his eyes before wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist.

"I brought your outfit back!" Demyx called, walking into Axel's room. "Why are you lazy bones still in bed? Get up! You're going to the movies with me!" Demyx said, pulling the covers off of them.

"I'm too lazy to go to the movies," Axel muttered, covering his face.

"We can see The Last Airbender," Demyx sang, catching their attention.

"FIRE NATION!" Roxas shouted, running into Axel's closet.

Axel sat up. "Great, now I have another blond wearing my clothes."

"I can't wait to see it!" Roxas said excitedly as Demyx looked for a parking spot.

"It's not going to be half as good as the show, Rox," Axel said as Demyx found a parking spot.

"Well, I still want to see it," Demy said, getting out the car.

"Yeah, and it'll just be the three of us," Roxas said happily, hurrying after Axel and Demyx.

Demyx stopped dead in his tracks, remembering something. He invited Zexion to the movies too as a date. Zexion is waiting for him inside and no one can know that they're dating.

"Dem, what's wrong?" Axel asked, looking back at him.

"Nothing. I'll…BASTAWATCHAPOW!" Demyx shouted before sprinting away.

Roxas and Axel stopped walking, confused as they watched the blond disappear.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked after a moment.

"We're about to find out," Axel said, starting to walk again.

Zexion's head snapped up as Demyx came running at him. Demyx stopped, catching his breath.

"I…forgot…Axel and Roxas…are coming…now. I…invited them," Demyx panted.

"I'm leaving," Zexion said, turning to walk away.

"No!" Demyx protested, grabbing Zexion's arm.

"I'll meet up with you later Dem," Zexion said, pulling his arm away.

"Fine. I'll call you when I'm on my way home," Demyx muttered.

"Demyx!" Roxas called.

Demyx quickly pushed Zexion in the garbage can before Roxas and Axel saw him. Zexion yelped in surprise as he fell into the can.

"Demyx," Zexion growled, glaring at his lover.

"Let's go buy the tickets," Demyx said, gesturing to the ticket counter.

Zexion started to climb out the trash can as the three disappeared. Demyx turned around to give Zexion an apologetic look. Zexion just glared at him before storming away to go take a bath.

"That was the worst piece of shit I ever had the misfortune of watching!" Roxas shouted once they exited the movies theater.

"Roxas, it was okay. It just wasn't as good as the show," Axel said.

"I didn't like any of it! I didn't like the bending! I didn't like the characters! I didn't even like the snow!" Roxas shouted.

"You're overreacting, huh Dem?"

"What? Oh, I have to go," Demyx murmured, walking away as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Demyx is acting strange," Roxas stated.

"He's probably having issues with his boyfriend."

"Anyways, let's go shopping!" Roxas said, pulling Axel away.

"Roxas, these pictures are awful," Axel said, examining the strip of pictures from the photo booth.

"I like them," Roxas said as they walked in the Sweet Factory.

Roxas looked down at his own strip, labeled BEST FRIENDS. The first picture had Roxas and Axel smiling innocently. In the second one, Roxas and Axel had their faces against the camera. In the third one, Roxas was sitting on Axel's lap. In the forth one, Roxas was still in Axel's lap while kissing the teacher on the cheek. Axel had a light pink blush on his face, shocked by Roxas' kiss.

"I'm going to keep with me all the time. I can't believe I made you blush!"

"It was the heat not you," Axel muttered.

"Candy time!" Roxas cheered, grabbing a bag.

Axel watched as Roxas quickly filled up two bags with his favorite candies. He had one bag for regular candy and the other for chocolate.

"How much do you plan to spend on candy?" Axel asked as he filled his own bag up with his favorite candy.

"'ow 'uch I want," Roxas said around a mouth full of candy.

"Mister! You're not allowed to sample the candy!" A worker said.

"'hut up," Roxas said, attempting to swallow the candy in his mouth.

"It's against the rules. Read the signs."

"Axel looked over and, sure enough, there are signs all over saying not to sample the candy.

"Come on Axel, we're leaving," Roxas said, pulling Axel away.

"Aren't we going to pay?" Axel asked as Roxas dragged him away.

"Oh yeah. Keep the change," Roxas said, throwing a fifty dollar bill at the worker.

"That was rude," Axel commented.

"He was rude," Roxas said defensively, pulling out his phone.

"Coraline, can you come and pick me up?"

"…Okay, I'm at the mall. Thanks," Roxas said before hanging up.

"I'm shocked," Axel said, looking away.

"Why? Because I have people who can come and get me whenever I want?"

"No, that you know how to say thank you," Axel smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roxas demanded, offended.

"You're a selfish brat," Axel said.

"I am not! I am very selfless," Roxas said proudly.

Axel snorted. "How is that?"

"I buy Toushi stuff all the time. I get Coraline gifts for Christmas, her birthday, Mothers Day, and whenever I feel like it," Roxas said.

"Why do you get Coraline Mothers Day gifts?"

"She's like a mother to me," Roxas said, shrugging.

"What have you got her?"

"Well, I got her a tennis bracelet for Mother's Day. I got her a house in the backyard for her birthday. And for last Christmas I got her that car," Roxas said, pointing at the sleek car pulling up.

"Hi Roxas," Coraline said, rolling down the window.

"Thanks for getting me," Roxas said, getting in the car.

Roxas slipped into the small backseat, letting Axel get the front since he was much taller.

"Coraline, Axel. Axel, Coraline."

"Pleased to meet you," Coraline smiled.

"Pleasure is all mine," Axel said sweetly, flashing her a small smile.

"Anyways, he lives on the west side of town. Down Nocturne Avenue on Ballade Drive," Roxas said loudly, stopping any conversation before it started.

Coraline looked away from Axel, at the road. She picked up that Roxas didn't want her talking to Axel at all. "Did you have fun last night Roxas?" Coraline asked, talking only to Axel.

"From what I can remember I did," Roxas laughed.

"Under aged drinking again Roxas?" Coraline asked, eyeing him with disapproval.

"It was my birthday! I should be able to drink!" Roxas said defensively.

"Well, I don't approve."

"Well, I don't care," Roxas teased.

Coraline playfully glared at Roxas as she pulled over in front of Axel's home. "You two have fun," she said as they got out the car.

"See you later Coraline," Roxas called as he dragged Axel into the house.

Roxas pushed Axel on the couch before sitting down next to him.

"Do you have an iPod?" Roxas asked.

"It's on the coffee table," Axel said, nodding to the iPod on the coffee table.

"Where's your speakers?" Roxas asked, grabbing the iPod.

"On the entertainment system," Axel said, grabbing his bag of candy.

Roxas hooked the iPod up to the speakers, playing music loudly. Roxas grabbed is bag of candy, sitting down to where he faced Axel and his back rested against the arm of the couch.

"Hay! That's my candy!" Roxas said, attempting to snatch the bag.

Axel moved the bag out of his reach. "No it's not! I got all these sour strip thingies! You got hard candy and chocolate!"

"Give me my candy," Roxas growled.

"No," Axel said, pulling a sour strip out of the bag.

Axel slowly put one end of the strip in his mouth, eating it even slower. Roxas glared at him for a moment before putting the other end in his own mouth.

The two glared at each other over the sour strip before fiercely eating it. They stopped, their lips centimeters away. Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, wondering if he should.

I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me every where

Imagination, life is your creation

They both looked down as Roxas' phone rang loudly. Roxas broke away muttering, "Toushi," under his breath.

"Hi Toushi," Roxas said, smiling.

Roxas held the phone away from his ear as a shrill voice screamed at him from the other end. When the voice finally lowered down, Roxas held the phone back to his ear.

"I'm sorry Toushi….I'll be there," Roxas said before hanging up.

"Toushi is mad at me because she planned a nice birthday gift for me and I'm not home. I have to go," Roxas said getting up.

"See you later," Roxas said before leaving an upset Axel behind.

Roxas pulled over in Toushi's driveway. There are a lot of cars parked around her house. Roxas just shrugged it off, walking up to her front door.

Roxas pushed the front door open, calling "Toushi!"

"SURPRISE!"

Roxas face froze in shock as all his friends popped out from various hiding spaces in Kairi's living room.

Kairi ran up to Roxas, giving him a tight hug. Roxas hugged her back, looking around the room with a huge smile on his face.

"You planned this for me?" Roxas asked.

"You're eighteen! You deserve a party!" Kairi said, smiling.

"You're the best," Roxas said, gently caressing her cheek.

Kairi gently placed her hand of Roxas', holding it to her face. "You deserve the best."

"I hate to break up the love fest over here, but I would like to dance with the birthday boy," Yuffie said, taking Roxas' hand.

"Thanks' Kai," Roxas said before Yuffie dragged him away.

"Sora! Come dance with me!" Kairi said, taking Sora away from Riku. "You're welcome to join too if you guys don't ditch me," Kairi called to Riku.

After a couple of dancing with Yuffie, Roxas dragged Kairi away from Sora and Riku. He pulled her against him, starting a slow waltz.

"Roxas, this isn't a slow song," Kairi said, giggling.

"I know," Roxas said, spinning her in a circle.

"Then why are we waltzing?"

"I just want to hold you close," Roxas teased.

Kairi giggled, resting her head on Roxas' shoulder. "Why are we really waltzing to a rap song?"

"I dunno. I just…felt like it. Where's Zexion?"

"He said he'd be here in a while. He's coming," Kairi said reassuringly.

"Roxas?" Kairi asked after a while.

"Hm?"

"I love you," Kairi whispered, pecking him on the cheek.

"I love you too," Roxas said, pecking her on the lips.


	13. Chapter 12

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 12**

"Come on Roxas, one more."

"Nng," Roxas grunted as he did his last sit up.

The blond collapsed onto the mat, touching his stomach gently. "That was awful!"

"Chill, it was only a hundred sit ups," Kairi said, grabbing Roxas' tuxedo.

"Why do I have to work out because you're too fat for your dress?" Roxas muttered, sitting up.

"I am not fat! It's not my fault that the dress I want is only in a size zero!" Kairi said, gesturing for Roxas to get up.

"I don't see why you can't just get it tailored," Roxas muttered.

"I'm supposed to fit the dress. The dress isn't supposed to fit me," Kairi said.

"That's crazy," Roxas muttered, taking off his clothes.

"You don't understand. You have to have a vagina," Kairi said as she put the tuxedo on Roxas.

"I don't want a vagina anyway," Roxas said, looking away.

"Yeah, because you're penis is so great," Kairi laughed.

"At least it doesn't bleed!" Roxas said defensively.

"That was a low blow," Kairi said, taking a step back.

She looked Roxas over, smiling. "Perfect fit. You look so handsome in your tux," Kairi cooed. "Now, all you have to do is not eat anything fattening until after the Winter Ball."

"That's three weeks from now!"

"You can live off of carrots and apples for three weeks," Kairi said, turning around.

Roxas sat down next to Axel, watching him with envy as he ate. The blond licked his lips, wanting to take a bite out of Axel's chicken.

"So, how's your diet going?" Axel asked, sucking the barbeque sauce off his fingers.

"Good. Only a week left," Roxas said in an unconvincing voice.

"It won't hurt if you have one bite," Axel said, shaking a chicken leg in front of Roxas' nose.

Roxas gulped. "One bite won't hurt…Right?"

"Eat the chicken, Roxas," Axel said, handing him the KFC bucket.

"Thank you Axel," Roxas said sincerely before tearing into the chicken.

Kairi smiled to her self as she walked down the hallway. She's on her way to Professor Hotaru's class to show Roxas that she's finally wearing those lime green stilettos that he got her ages ago.

She stopped in front of the class room door, straightening her purple skirt. Kairi smiled widely, opening the door.

"Roxas look what—WHAT ARE YOU EATING!" Kairi screeched.

Roxas dropped the chicken bone into the bucket, quickly trying to wipe the barbeque sauce off his face. "T-Toushi," Roxas stuttered, standing up.

"YOU LOOK DISGUSTING! I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT ANY FATTENING FOOD! NOW I NEED TO GET YOU A BIGGER SUIT!" Kairi screeched, taking Roxas by the ear and dragging him away.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I need to get Roxas to my gym pronto. I'll see if he can work this off before I get him a new suit," Kairi said as she dragged Roxas away.

"Bye!" Axel called as they left.

Axel cleaned his hands off, leaning back in his chair. He looked up as Xemnas and Demyx entered his classroom. Axel quickly tried to hide the evidence of food.

"I'm here to tell you that you must chaperone—were you eating in here?"

"I wasn't eating," Axel said, kicking the bucket under his desk.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I'm here to tell you that you and Demyx have to chaperone the Winter Ball"—

"Aw, man! I don't wanna!" Axel pouted.

"Don't interrupt me," Xemnas growled. "I don't care if you don't want to. I said you have to. Since you want to be rude and interrupt me, I'm going to have you do an essay on student behavior to be on my desk in three days. It better be perfect or I'm deducting from your pay," Xemnas said before leaving.

"That's unfair!" Axel called after him.

"That's why I did it," Xemnas called back.

"Who do you think Zexion is going to the dance with? He won't tell me," Demyx muttered.

"From what I've seen, he's going with Naminé," Axel said.

"What? That bitch!"

"Chill, Dem. They're only friends."

"He's my boyfriend!"

"I know! Remember, I saw you guys."

"Hehe. I'm sorry about not telling you about that."

"It's okay. Just don't get mad when I do the same thing to you," Axel muttered.

"…then I told her, 'No way! I'm not working out anymore!' So, we're going to get a new suit for me tomorrow."

"Mmhmm," Axel murmured, typing his ten page essay.

When he turned in a three page essay to Xemnas early, Xemnas told him he forgot to mention it has to be ten pages. Now he only has a couple of hours to make it ten pages.

"You've been distracted lately," Roxas noted.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I'm just stressed," Axel said.

Roxas smiled. "Then you need to relax," Roxas said, pushing Axel away from his computer.

"Roxas, I don't have the time," Axel said, exasperated.

"Trust me. I know what to do. I'll help you relax and then it'll be way easier to finish your essay," Roxas whispered against Axel's neck.

"Roxas"—Axel began but was cut off when the blond kissed him.

Axel froze in shock. What if Xemnas came in for the essay? What would he do then?

All coherent thoughts slipped from the redheads mind as Roxas' tongue entered his mouth. As Roxas kissed Axel his hands began to unbutton his shirt, feeling the smooth skin.

Roxas broke away, kissing down Axel's neck as his hands moved down to undo the teacher's pants.

"Roxas, we can't," Axel moaned.

"Can't what?' Roxas murmured, brushing his hand against Axel's cock.

Axel moaned quietly. "That's what I thought," Roxas whispered, slipping onto his knees.

Roxas gently spread Axe's legs, pulling his pants down to his ankles. Biting his lips nervously, Roxas pulled down Axel's boxers.

"So, you are a natural redhead," Roxas whispered, smiling.

Roxas teasingly ran his tongue along Axel's shaft. The blond gently ran his tongue along the slit of Axel's erected cock, tasting the pre-cum. Roxas slowly closed his mouth around Axel's cock, taking him whole in his mouth.

Axel dug his fingers in Roxas' spiky hair as the blond began to suck on his cock. Roxas slowly bobbed his head up in down. Axel impatiently thrust his hips forward. Taking the hint, Roxas quickened the pace.

"I'm about to—Roxas!" Axel moaned loudly as he came hard into the blond's mouth.

Roxas drank it all before backing up, wiping his mouth off. He quickly pulled up Axel's pants and boxers. Roxas sat up, buttoning up Axel's shirt.

"I have to go now. You can pay me back later," Roxas said before giving Axel a quick kiss.

Axel watched as the blond skipped away. Roxas stopped in the doorway, looking back at Axel. "Have fun writing."

With that said the blond left. Axel sat there for a moment, wondering how he let things get that far. Axel shrugged it off, turning back to his essay which happened to be much easier to write.

About ten minutes later, Xemnas strode in the room. "Where's my essay?"

"Right here," Axel said, stapling it before handing it to Axel.

Xemnas took the essay, looking at Axel suspiciously. Xemnas sniffed the air, looking around. "Did you masturbate in here?" Xemnas demanded.

"What? No!"

"…No sex in the classroom Professor. I'll have to keep a closer eye on you and the blond," Xemnas said, turning to leave.

"I didn't have sex with anyone in here!"

"Sex, oral sex. What's the difference? Just don't do it here!" Xemnas said before leaving.

Demyx walked in the classroom. "Axel, we need to buy new suits this weekend."

"I already have a tux," Axel said dismissively.

"You need a new one. So, you're coming with me this weekend."

"Whatever," Axel said, looking out the window as Roxas drove away.

"…So, I told him that I don't want him to go with her and he got mad at me! Now we're not talking!"

"I don't see why he can't go with her," Axel said as they walked into the clothing store.

"He's my boyfriend!" Demyx said.

"No one knows that so he has to act like he doesn't have one!"

"I want my money back," A familiar voice said.

"We don't do refunds but I"—

"I don't see why you can't give me my money back!" Kairi shouted.

"Ma'am"—

"Don't ma'am me! Just give me my money back!"

"Hi guys!" Roxas called, waving at them.

Demyx looked down at his phone as it rang. "I have to take this," Demyx said, walking outside.

Roxas made his way over to Axel since Kairi was too busy arguing with the worker. Axel turned around, browsing through the suits. Roxas walked up behind him, smacking his ass.

Axel turned around quickly, glaring at Roxas.

"What?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Nothing," Axel said, roughly grabbing Roxas' ass. Roxas jumped, covering his ass protectively.

"Axel!"

"Hm?" Axel hummed, pressing his body against Roxas'.

Axel bent over to kiss him but Roxas slipped away. "Uh-uh, I don't think so~!" Roxas sang, skipping away.

Axel watched as Roxas disappeared in one of the various racks of clothing. The redhead sighed before following the blond. Axel followed the blond throughout the store before finding him in the back of the store by the dressing rooms.

Roxas had stopped to tie his shoe, bending over to wear his bum stuck up in the air. Axel smirked, enjoying the view. Roxas looked over his shoulder, raising his eyebrow.

"Enjoying the view, daddy?" Roxas asked, sitting up.

Axel quickly walked forward, pressing his chest against Roxas' back as he pushed him against the wall. He backed up enough so Roxas could turn around, still pinning the blond to the wall.

"What did you just call me?" Axel asked, brushing his lips against Roxas' neck.

"Daddy. It's my new nickname for you. I think it fits," Roxas murmured, scanning the store as Axel attacked his neck. "Axel…we can get caught," Roxas said, sounding worried.

"Then let's go somewhere a little more private," Axel murmured.

Before Roxas could ask, Axel took him into the dressing room. Roxas looked around skeptically.

"Axel, we're in public at a store with Toushi and Demyx," Roxas said.

"Makes it all the more fun," Axel murmured before kissing the blond.

Forgetting his protest, Roxas kissed Axel back. Axel pressed his body against Roxas', kissing down his neck.

"A-Axel…what are you doing?" Roxas gasped.

"Paying you back," Axel murmured.

Before Roxas could say anything, Axel had him sitting down in the chair with his pants and boxers at his ankles. Roxas blushed, covering his face.

"What's wrong?" Axel murmured against as he began stroking his member.

Roxas just moaned softly, covering his face in embarrassment as Axel kissed along his smooth thigh. Axel brushed his lips along Roxas' shaft, enjoying the way the blond squirmed in anticipation.

Axel looked up at Roxas as he took his member whole in his mouth. Roxas gasped, biting on his hand to stifle the moans. Axel actually laughed around Roxas' cock, earning a glare from the blond. Axel shot Roxas an apologetic look before continuing.

Roxas squirmed as Axel's warm tongue swirled along his cock, biting down on his hand. Roxas dug one hand into Axel's spikes, biting down on his other hand so hard that blood started to appear, as he came hard into the redhead's mouth.

Roxas leaned back, panting. Axe pulled up his pants, watching the blond with a playful smirk on his face.

Axel sat up, holding out a hand to help Roxas up. Roxas smacked his hand away, standing up.

"Why did you laugh at me?" Roxas demanded, glaring at the redhead.

"It's not my fault that you're such a uke," Axel teased.

"I am not!" Roxas protested.

"You were squirming around like a little bitch! All I had to do was take your pants off and you were all shy and incredibly ukish all of a sudden," Axel teased.

Roxas blushed out of anger. "I am not ukish," he muttered under his breath.

"Roxas?" Kairi called.

"You so are," Axel whispered as Roxas stormed out of the dressing room.

"Axel?" Demyx called.

"See you later daddy," Roxas said before walking over to Kairi.

"Where were you?" Kairi asked.

"Talking to my daddy," Roxas said dismissively.

"Oh. Well, I got your new suit. Let's go."

Roxas looked over his shoulder at Axel, making eye contact, before following Kairi out of the store.


	14. Chapter 13

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 13**

"Roxas, can you please take it out of your mouth?" Kairi tried again.

"No way shawty, dis ma grill," Roxas said, grinning like a fool.

"Use proper English and pull up your pants! Everyone can see your boxers!"

"Homey Z, put dis bitch in check fo' me," Roxas said, leaning back in his seat.

"Fo' sho' Pimp Are-a," Zexion said. "Bitch, get out my main bra's kool-aid."

"Excuse me?" Kairi gasped, looking offended.

"You stupid and deaf? You heard him bitch!" Roxas said in his gangster accent.

"You guys are being immature," Naminé said.

"Shut up bitch!" Roxas snapped, glaring at the blond.

Every one is on their way to the Hilton Hotel for the Winter Ball. Roxas had got his parents to buy him a limo so he could escort all his friends, with a van carrying their luggage behind them.

Roxas had only agreed to let Naminé ride with them because she is Zexion's date. The two blonds absolutely hate each other and can't stand that Kairi likes the other. They are always arguing.

Zexion and Roxas decided to dress up as gangsters for some strange reason. They both have on extra baggy jeans, sagging, with chains, a grill, and all the other accessories that any gangster would have.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Naminé ordered.

"Don't be hatin' beezy," Roxas said, sitting up in his seat.

"That is it!"

"_That is it!_" Roxas imitated Naminé in a baby voice.

"Slow down!" He called to the driver. The driver slowed down. Roxas grabbed Naminé, opening up the limo door. He roughly pushed her out, laughing as she rolled on the floor.

"Roxas!" Kairi protested.

"It's okay, the luggage van will pick her up…Sora, I will kick you out too," Roxas said before the brunette got a chance to tell Roxas off.

"Dat bitch be trippin'," Zexion said, backing Roxas up.

"Thanks homey Z," Roxas said, extending his fist.

"You know how we be hangin'," Zexion said, smacking his fist against Roxas'.

"Time fo' some pimp juice and cigars," Roxas said, pulling out a bottle of foreign liquid and two cigars.

"You guys aren't seriously going to smoke in here," Kairi said as Zexion cut the cigars.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Hayner started yelling loudly. He had been arguing with Seifer the whole ride.

"…it's supposed to be crimson! Why can't you get a fucking bow tie the right color?" Hayner demanded.

"It's red! What else do you want?" Seifer demanded.

"It's not the right type of red! Now we don't match! You ruined the whole evening because you're too stupid to"—

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL YOU DO IS BITCH, BITCH, BITCH! JUST SHUT UP FOR FIVE FUCKING SECONDS!" Seifer shouted, loosing his cool.

Hayner sat there with his mouth hanging open, staring at Seifer in shock. Hayner closed his mouth, leaning back into his seat with his arms crossed across his chest in a silent pout.

"Good job on puttin' yo bitch in check," Roxas said, holding his cup up in respect.

"Fo shizzle my nizzle," Zexion laughed before downing his drink.

"You're in an awfully good mood, considering how you were bitching about Zexion all week," Axel commented, watching his friend smile.

"The love of my life just walked in," Demyx said, looking love dazed.

Axel looked over, seeing Zexion and Roxas entering the hotel. Axel looked surprised at Zexion and Roxas' outfits. They both looked ridiculous with those baggy pants hanging below their waste with all those chains hanging around their necks.

All the boy teens usually wear baggy clothes but not_ this_ baggy. Zexion and Roxas are dressed to the extreme, their clothes looking five sizes too big. They even had backwards baseball caps on with toothpicks hanging out of their mouths.

Demyx waved at Zexion like an excited fangirl, jumping up in down to get his attention. Demyx frowned when Zexion didn't pay any attention to him. Zexion turned around to support Naminé as she limped through the door, her legs and arms slightly scraped.

Axel looked at Demyx to check his reaction. The sandy blond stopped jumping up and down, frowning. His sad eyes suddenly turned into an intense glare directed towards Naminé. Axel was shocked that Demyx is capable of giving someone a look with so much hate.

"Waz up!" Roxas shouted, smiling at Demyx and Axel as he removed his shades.

"Names?" Axel asked, looking down at the list of students attending the dance.

"You know our names Professor," Kairi said, rolling her eyes.

"Names?" Axel asked again.

Everyone sighed before telling their teacher their last names so he could check them off the list.

"Well, Nami and I are going to our room. Are you coming Roxas?" Kairi asked.

"I need ma space hoe," Roxas said dismissively.

"Excuse me?" Kairi asked, irritated.

"He doesn't want to be with you," Axel said.

"I heard him!" Kairi snapped. "I'll see you at the dance Roxas. Please don't wear your…grill," Kairi said, her face twisting in disgust, before following everyone upstairs to their hotel rooms.

Only Roxas and Zexion stayed behind.

"What are you guys wearing?" Demyx asked.

"Clothes foo'," Roxas said.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Homey Z, handle my light weight," Roxas said, gesturing to Demyx.

"Light weight?" Demyx repeated, sounding offended.

"Leave Pimp Are-uh alone or we'll have to talk," Zexion said, examining his nails.

"Don't talk to me like that! What did you just call him? Pimp Are-uh? How would you even spell that? It's like you're saying are put it has an UH sound at the end. Is it even a word?"

"Stop being annoying," Roxas said.

"Stop being a bad influence on Zexion!"

"What do you care?" Roxas countered.

"I—I don't," Demyx said, calming down.

Roxas smirked. "Just admit that you two are madly in love and I'll leave you alone."

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU ANY—there's nothing to tell," Demyx said, calming himself.

"C'mon Rox, let's go," Zexion said, pulling Roxas away before the other blond would loose his temper again.

"This is why I hate dances," Axel muttered to himself, watching the happy couples spin on the dance floor.

Axel watched the colors fly by as countless girls twirled around with their dates. The redhead looked up, looking around for Roxas and Kairi. He hadn't seen the blond enter or his date. By the way Roxas described Kairi's dress, it shouldn't be hard to find them.

Axel felt Demyx stiffen near him. Axel looked up to see what Demyx was staring at. Zexion had just entered the room, with Naminé on his arm. Zexion looked cute in his black tuxedo. Naminé looked beautiful in her white dress but Axel didn't want to mention anything to Demyx about it.

Demyx looked away as Zexion lead his date to the dance floor. Zexion and Naminé gracefully melted in with the other dancers, blending in with the crowd. Demyx walked away, keeping an eye on his boyfriend.

Axel heard a girl say something along the lines of 'they look so beautiful together.' He turned to see what the teen was talking about.

Roxas and Kairi had entered the room. Kairi was wearing a strapless white ball gown with black and silver flower patterns decorating the end of the dress. Roxas had on a black and silver tuxedo on that matched Kairi's dress perfectly.

Kairi's cheerleading team ran up to them, dragging their dates along, to tell Kairi how amazing she looked with Roxas. Roxas looked up to smile at Axel briefly before taking Kairi to the dance floor.

Bored out of his mind, Axel watched Roxas and Kairi dance. As much as he hates to admit it, the two looked good together. They danced together as if they were one, must be a result of their unusually close relationship.

As Axel watched, his mind drifted off to his own prom. He had been so excited to go but couldn't in the end. It was unfair and his parents didn't try to fight it. They even agreed with his principal.

He remembered how Demyx had tried to cheer him up. Since they were both were dressed for a prom, Demy decided to take Axel to his home for a dance. It was kinda like their own prom but it wasn't the same.

Axel looked around for his friend, unable to find him. He decided to look for Zexion, expecting the blond to be near him. He saw Naminé but no Zexion or Demyx. They must have run off somewhere. Naminé looked livid.

Axel turned just in time to see Kairi peck Roxas on the nose. Roxas smiled down at his date, pressing his forehead against hers. Axel tried to look away but his eyes were stuck, glued on the blond. Roxas tilted Kairi's face up, pressing his lips against hers softly.

Axel went stiff, swallowing the lump in his throat. His eyes stung a little as he watched the two. Unable to look any longer, Axel turned to leave through the back door. Axel walked to the small garden, looking up at the stars.

Roxas broke the kiss, looking around. He felt like…something was missing. Roxas stepped away from Kairi, looking around.

"I'll be right back," Roxas said before heading to the back where he spotted a tall redhead.

"Roxas!" Kairi protested but Roxas didn't listen. Pissed, she stormed over to Naminé to complain about Roxas.

Axel felt someone's presence outside with him. A familiar presence that he became too used to.

"Why aren't you with your date? Girls don't like it when you leave them during a dance," Axel murmured, looking at a rose bush.

"You left…I felt you leave," Roxas whispered, taking a step closer.

Axel turned around, smirking at the blond. "Are you that madly in love with me that you notice when I'm gone?"

Roxas laughed lightly. "Dance with me," he said, smiling as he held his hand out.

"I don't dance," Axel said.

"For me?" Roxas asked, a small plead in his voice.

Axel sighed, taking the blonds hand. "All I can do is waltz," he said as he led the blond into a slow waltz.

"It's okay, as long as you're holding me every thing is okay," Roxas whispered, resting his head on Axel's shoulder.

Or at least that's what Axel thought Roxas said. He wasn't sure if Roxas had said it or if that's what he imagined Roxas said. The blond isn't really the romantic type so it's highly unlikely that he would say something so sweet.

When the song ended the two didn't let go of each other. They stayed wrapped in each others arms, looking into the others eyes.

"Axel…I was wondering if"—

"ROXAS! GET YOUR CUTE ASS IN HERE AND DANCE WITH ME!" Kairi screeched.

Roxas stepped away from Axel, face covered in fear. After the initial shock wore off, Roxas' face twisted into a fierce anger. He stormed into the dance hall.

"What do you want Kairi?" he demanded.

Kairi gasped, hurt. Roxas never calls her by her first name. "I want to dance Strife," she shot back.

"Then let's dance," Roxas said, holding out his hand.

Kairi took his hand. Roxas roughly pulled her against his chest before dancing. Axel watched as the two had some sort of fight while dancing, wondering what Roxas was going to say before Kairi interrupted.

"Where were you during the dance?" Axel asked as Demyx entered their hotel room.

"I was there the whole time. Where were you?"

"I was gone for like five minutes! You disappeared half way through the dance with your boyfriend!"

"Not true," Demyx said, changing his outfit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your significant other. Is that better?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"How do I look?' Demyx asked, ignoring Axel's words. "I'm going drinking with Zexy."

"You look fi—wait, you're going drinking with a minor?"

"You say that like you didn't go drinking with Roxas."

"Roxas was already drinking, I just joined him. I didn't buy him drinks."

"Whatever," Demyx said, leaving.

"Are you going to tell me who your date is?" Roxas asked, following Zexion as he left the room.

"I don't think so."

"Aw, come on Zexy!"

"Don't call me that," Zexion said before hurrying away.

Roxas took his towel off, getting dressed in his away pajamas. Roxas only wears footie pajamas when away from home, like at hotels and other states. But never at other peoples homes.

Roxas put on his blue jumper before crawling into bed and falling fast asleep.

Axel opened his eyes, wakened by loud talking. Too tired to get up, he looked around the hotel room for the source of the noise. Axel looked at the bathroom door as it opened. Demyx and Zexion came out the bathroom, laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Axel demanded, sitting up.

"We want to have sex," Zexion said, crawling on to Demyx's bed.

"No you're not, not in here," Axel said, quickly getting up.

"Axel!" Zexion and Demyx protested simultaneously as Axel pushed them out of the hotel room.

"Where are we going to have sex?" Demyx asked as Axel pushed Zexion out of the room, getting ready to shut the door.

"Go check out a new room!" Axel shouted before slamming the door.

"Let's go to my room," Zexion said, pulling Demyx after him.

"But Roxas will be there."

"He's most likely fucking Kairi right now," Zexion dismissed.

"We have to be quiet," Demyx 'whispered' loudly.

"Like a ninja," Zexion whispered back loudly, creeping forward.

Demyx and Zexion started screaming, running down the hall to Zexion's hotel room.

"Someone's coming!" Zexion shouted, looking towards a door as it slowly opened.

Demyx quickly dived behind a plant by the elevator as Riku appeared in the hallway.

"Zexion! What are you doing running around and screaming twelve in the fucking morning?" Riku demanded.

"Shut up Riku, you're just mad because you don't get any," Zexion slurred, loosing his balance.

Riku looked offended. "Let's not bring my sex life in"—Riku began only to be cut off by Zexion's laughter.

"What sex life? You wouldn't know what to do in bed if you had Hugh Hefner teaching you," Zexion sneered.

Riku looked deeply offended. "Are you drunk?"

Zexion giggled again. "Your mom is drunk, that's how she made you."

"I don't need this," Riku grumbled before storming back into his hotel room.

"Don't leave me!" Zexion called desperately but Riku slammed the door shut. Zexion shrugged it off, leading Demyx into his room.

Zexion and Demyx walked up to Zexion's bed. They sat down, watching the blond sleep thoughtfully.

"We need to get rid of him," Demyx said.

"What are we going to do with him?" Zexion asked, smiling at his best friend as he muttered to himself in his sleep about his bed being too small.

"Let's put him in the hall, he'll go to Kairi's room when he wakes."

"I'll get his hands, you get his feet," Zexion said, standing up.

Zexion took Roxas' hands in his own as Demyx grabbed Roxas' ankles. "On the count of three—one—two—three."

They both lifted Roxas off the bed, almost dropping him. "He's heavy," Zexion pouted as they carried him towards the door.

"I can't do it!" Demyx whined, dropping Roxas by the bathroom.

"Listen to me Demy! I won't have a weakling for my man! You better carry him!" Zexion said.

Demyx nodded, picking Roxas back up. Once they were halfway down the hallway, Zexion dropped Roxas.

"I'm too weak!" Zexion sobbed.

"It's okay! I'll carry him, baby," Demyx slurred, picking Roxas up bridal style.

"That's my baby," Zexion cooed, following Demyx as he carried Roxas into the hallway.

Demyx laid Roxas down in the hallway outside their hotel room. Zexion propped Roxas against the wall so he could look like he was just sitting down.

Demyx walked back into the room. Zexion waited, crouching down in front of Roxas. Roxas' eyes slowly opened.

"Sweet dreams," Zexion breathed in Roxas' face quietly.

Roxas gently closed his eyes, falling back asleep. About ten minutes later Roxas woke up, suddenly alert. He looked around, wondering how he got out there.

After the shock wore off, Roxas tried to get in to his hotel room only to find that the door was locked. Roxas started banging on the door, calling for Zexion.

Zexion opened the door but the top chain was locked so Roxas couldn't get in. Zexion looked Roxas over.

"What are you doing here?" Zexion asked lazily.

"What are you talking about? Let me in!"

"No, my secret boyfriend is here and you can't meet him," Zexion smirked.

"Ew! Your breath reeks! Have you been drinking?"

"Maybe~!" Zexion sung.

"Stop blowing your stinky breath in my face!" Roxas protested, covering his nose.

"Zexion! My erection needs you!" Demyx called.

"Demyx?" Roxas whispered.

"Be quiet you loud mouth Demyx! Roxas can't know you're here!" Zexion called.

"Why is Demyx in our room?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I just heard him and you said his name!"

"You have to leave now," Zexion said, closing the door.

"Zexion!" Roxas protested, banging on the door.

"Roxas! Be quiet! I'm trying to get some!" Seifer hissed, looking out his hotel door.

"I don't give a fuck! Zexion locked me out of our room!"

"You're such a bitch," Seifer snapped before going back into his room.

Roxas continued shouted, getting louder just to irritate Seifer. Riku opened up his door, glaring at Roxas.

"Shut up!" Riku snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that you pussy ass bitch! When you get the balls to fuck Sora then you can try to order me around you punk ass bitch!" Roxas growled, really irritated now.

"First Zexion and now you! I don't need this!" Riku said before stalking back into his room.

Muttering a string of profanities under his breath, Roxas began to bang on the door again. This time Naminé came out, glaring at Roxas.

"I'm trying to get my beauty sleep," Naminé said coldly.

Roxas turned around, glaring at her. "There's not enough time in the world," Roxas sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naminé demanded.

Fed up, Roxas stalked over to her. "YOU'RE AN UGLY ASS BITCH! NO MATTER HOW MUCH SLEEP YOU GET YOU WILL NEVER BE BEAUTIFUL!" Roxas shouted.

Naminé looked at Roxas, pissed and shocked. She controlled her facial expression, slapping Roxas as hard as she could.

Roxas slowly turned his head back to face her. Her raised his hand to slap her back but thought better of it. "You are so lucky that I don't hit wo"—Roxas got cut off as Naminé slapped him again.

Roxas turned his face to her, holding up his finger to tell her silently to wait for a moment. He walked over to Sora and Riku's door, knocking politely. Sora opened the door, surprised. Roxas pushed Sora out of the way, walking into his room.

A moment later Roxas walked back out, holding a coca cola can in his hand. He stood in front of Naminé, opening it and taking a sip. Roxas looked at her thoughtfully before dumping the soda on her head.

Naminé let out a frustrated scream before storming into her hotel room. Naminé grabbed a towel, trying to clean the soda off her.

Kairi ran over to her, startled by her appearance and sobs.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Kairi asked, trying to help her friend.

"Woxas…Soda…My hair!" was all that Kairi heard between Naminé's sobs.

"Take a deep breath and tell me again," Kairi said, attempting to clean the sticky liquid off her hair.

"Roxas insulted me so I slapped him and then he poured a soda all over me," Naminé said once she could talk.

"You slapped Roxas?" Kairi demanded, pissed.

"He insulted me!" Naminé said defensively.

"Is he still out there?" Kairi asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"He should be."

Kairi rushed out the room, calling Roxas' name. She stopped in the empty hallway, looking around for Roxas who was no where to b found.

"Shut up!" Riku and Seifer shouted simultaneously.

"What's up your ass?" Kairi asked nastily before storming back into her room.


	15. Chapter 14

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 14**

Axel groaned as consciousness found him. He wondered why the bed was much more comfortable than the night before as he got out of bed. Axel stretched before walking into the bathroom to get ready.

After a long, nice, hot shower Axel walked back to his bed, brushing his teeth. Axel walked around the nice hotel room as he brushed his teeth, wondering where Demyx slept the night before. Axel shrugged it off, walking back into the bathroom.

After rinsing his mouth, Axel walked to his bed, looking for his clothes and underwear. Axel stopped dead in his tracks, watching the blond stretch in his bed.

"Morning daddy," Roxas said, smiling at him.

"What are you doing in here?" Axel asked.

"Ooooo! You're not wearing anything under that towel are you?" Roxas asked, eyeing Axel as if he were dessert.

"Roxas, go back to your room."

"I can't, Zexion and Demyx locked me out last night," Roxas said.

"How do you know-?"

"I heard Demyx talking to Zexion about his erection and Zexion said his name. They both were completely wasted," Roxas said dismissively.

"Why didn't you go to Kairi last night?"

"She would expect me to have sex with her and I don't want to."

"Why is that?"

"Because…I like someone else," Roxas confessed, blushing lightly.

"Oh really? Who would that be?" Axel asked.

"I can't tell you," Roxas murmured, looking down at his lap.

"Give me a hint; I might be able to guess. Do I know him?"

"Like the back of your hand," Roxas answered with a smile, picking up that Axel knew the person he likes is a guy.

"What does he look like?" Axel asked, standing in front of Roxas.

"Wellllllllll, he has bright red hair," Roxas said as Axel leaned a little closer. "He has the most smexiest smirk in the whole world," Roxas whispered as Axel leaned in so close that their noses are touching.

"What else?" Axel breathed against Roxas' face.

"His eyes are these beautiful toxic green eyes that make me weak in the knees," Roxas whispered as Axel pressed himself flush against him so that they lay back on the bed.

"Anything else I need to know about him?" Axel murmured.

"He's my English professor," Roxas whispered before pressing his lips against Axel's.

Axel kissed Roxas back, climbing on top of the blond. Their kiss started gently, lips moving softly against each others, but as the kiss progressed it grew more desperate. Their lips moved passionately together as if this was their last moment together.

The two immediately broke apart as the hotel door opened. Axel pushed Roxas off the bed, looking at Demyx with wide eyes. Roxas crawled under the bed, cussing loudly.

Axel quickly started making loud whale noises to cover up Roxas' voice. Demyx looked at Axel, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M MYYY WHAALE CAAAAAAALLLLS," Axel moaned like a whale.

"Dude, you need some help," Demyx said wisely, walking over to his suit case.

Axel watched as Demyx gathered a fresh pair of underwear and clothes. Demyx slowly walked into the bathroom. When the door closed Roxas crawled from under the bed, glaring at Axel.

They both waited in silence for the sound of the shower. When the gentle sound of the water running started Roxas climbed on the bed with Axel.

"I can't believe you pushed me," Roxas hissed.

"Roxas, you need to leave," Axel said, pulling him by the arm.

"But Axel," Roxas protested but Axel pushed him into the hallway, closing the door.

Axel stared at the wall, thinking about what just happened and how he let it happen. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Axel opened the door.

Axel only saw a blur of yellow before something attached itself to him, covering his face with small kisses.

"Does this mean we're going out? Does it? Does it?" An excited voice asked between kisses.

It took Axel a moment to realize that the yellow blur wrapped around him is indeed Roxas. The little blond had his arms wrapped around Axel's neck, and his legs wrapped around his waist while covering his face with kisses.

"Roxas, Roxas, calm down," Axel said, trying to stop the sudden attack on his face.

"Well, does it?" Roxas asked impatient, sounding like a small child.

"Well," Axel hesitated just to irritate the small male wrapped around him. "Of course it does," Axel murmured before kissing Roxas lightly on the lips.

Roxas smiled into the kiss, happy and relieved. After a moment Axel broke the kiss, putting Roxas down.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye daddy," Roxas said, quickly pecking Axel on the lips before turning to leave.

The blond whistled to himself as he practically skipped down the hallway to the elevator. He turned around when he heard a door open.

"What are you doing in the teacher hallway?" Xemnas asked, eyeing Roxas suspiciously.

Roxas hesitated, looking nervous.

"Why are you dressed in your pajamas? Did you spend the night in one of these rooms?" Xemnas questioned, stepping out of his room.

Roxas tried to think of a way out of this. He couldn't let Xemnas know he spent the night with Axel because he might fire him.

"Uh…Naked Saïx!" Roxas shouted, pointing at a spot behind Xemnas with a shocked expression on his face.

"Where?" Xemnas asked, looking like an excited puppy as he turned around.

By the time Xemnas realized he was tricked, he turned around only to see that Roxas had already ran down to the end of the hallway. Roxas stood in front of the open elevator, blowing raspberries at Xemnas before quickly hopping in the elevator.

Xemnas glared at the spot where Roxas once stood, feeling angry and stupid for falling for Roxas' little trick and reacting so strongly. He couldn't punish Roxas since they aren't on school grounds so he would have to punish Axel for it since it is all the redheads fault for telling Roxas about his and Saïx relationship and having the student in his hotel room. But that would have to wait until later because naked Saïx sounds really appealing right now…

Laughing to himself, Roxas skipped down the hallway to his room. After one knock Zexion opened up the door.

"Nice to see that you and Demyx decided to let me in," Roxas smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zexion said quickly.

"You were too drunk to remember but you and your little boy toy kicked me out of out room and wouldn't let me back in."

"What makes you think it was Demyx?"

"I heard him talking and you said his name," Roxas said, walking over to his bed. "Ew! Cum in my bed!" Roxas shouted, kicking the sheets off his bed.

"You guys fucked in my bed?" Roxas demanded, glaring at Zexion.

Zexion shrugged, smirking. "We didn't want to ruin my sheets."

Roxas glared after Zexion as he walked away. Roxas smirked, noticing Zexion wasn't limping. "Are you so used to having Demyx's dick inside you that you don't even limp anymore?" Roxas called after him.

Zexion muttered, "Shut up," under his breath, a crimson blush staining his pale face.

"Roxas!" Kairi called, walking into his room.

"Oh my goodness! I was so worried about you!" Kairi shouted, hugging him tightly. "Last night, after I talked to Nami, I went looking all over for you so you can have a safe place to sleep! Where were you?" Kairi demanded, backing up a little but not letting go of him.

"In a room," Roxas said, escaping her embrace.

"But"—Kairi began but stopped, knowing Roxas wasn't going to tell her and that it's best not to push him.

"Did you guys have sex without me?" Kairi asked instead, looking at the stained sheets.

"No, Zexion had his main squeeze over last night," Roxas said, picking up the sheets carefully so he wouldn't get any of the seamen on him.

"Who's his boy toy?"

"Ask Zexion," Roxas said, forcing the sheets into her arms. "Take those to a maid," Roxas ordered.

Kairi walked away with the sheets, muttering about secrets and how she never knows anything under her breath.

"Why are you so happy?" Zexion asked.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, just now noticing that he was smiling.

"You're smiling like you had amazing sex last night," Zexion said, looking Roxas over.

"Well, I didn't have sex last night," Roxas said.

"What did you do last night?"

"I slept in the arms of my main squeeze."

"Who is that?"

"Not telling," Roxas smirked.

"No fair!"

"You wouldn't tell me you were fucking Demyx so I'm not telling you who I'm dating," Roxas said, grabbing his things for a shower.

"But you already knew that I was fucking Demyx."

Roxas shrugged, walking into the bathroom.

"Wait!" Zexion called after him. Roxas turned around to look at him expectantly. "How did you know I was seeing Demyx before last night?"

"Zexion, you're my best friend. I know you like the back of my hand; I can read you like a book. You could never keep anything like that from me."

Zexion nodded as Roxas turned to go back into the bathroom.

"Axel," Demyx started but stopped himself.

"What?" Axel asked, looking up at his friend.

"I don't mean to be rude and I am happy that you're so happy but…Why are you happy? You've been smiling all day," Demyx said quickly.

"Today was a good day," was all Axel said as he watched the sun disappear behind the ocean as if being drowned.

"Why aren't you with Zexion?" Axel asked, watching the sun get swallowed by the ocean.

"He's with Kairi and Roxas," Demyx said resentfully.

"He's allowed to have friends," Axel said.

"Not if they are interrupting with my Zexy time."

"That's like him telling you that we can't hang out."

"Yeah, but I never had sex with you or made porno for that matter," Demyx added.

"How do you know about that?"

"Someone sent it to me over email."

"What was their email address?"

"," Demyx muttered.

Axel started laughing.

"It's not funny! Some stranger has porn of Zexion with Kairi and Roxas and he or she is sending it to me!"

"Okay, who do you think is sending it?" Axel asked, trying to control his laughter.

"I don't know! It could be any sicko out in the world!"

"I doubt that. The person has to know you, Zexion, and about your relationship. And they have to have access to the porn."

"I wonder who that could be," Demyx said thoughtfully.

Axel groaned, hating how stupid his friend could be. It was obvious to him that Roxas is the one sending the porn since he's the only one who has copies of their little videos and he knows about their relationship. Axel just was going to let Demyx find out about this one on his own.

"Zexion told me he was a virgin," Demyx grumbled.

"Did he really or did he not answer?" Axel asked.

"That's not the point!"

"It kinda is Dem…"

"Roxas, what did you do?" Zexion growled once Kairi disappeared into the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Demyx somehow knows about our little videos and I want to know if you have anything to do with it."

"I don't see my connection to your problems."

"You and I both know that you're the only one with copies of those porno's," Zexion growled.

"Maybe Axel said something," Roxas said.

"Maybe Axel"—Zexion paused, noticing the way Roxas smiled when he said the redhead's name—"didn't have anything to do with it and you do."

Roxas just shrugged.

"Why do you smile every time someone mentions Axel's name?" Zexion asked suddenly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roxas said, wiping the smile off his face.

"Maybe just maybe you like Axel," Zexion said smirking.

Roxas curled his lip back, giving Zexion his deadliest glare. "Maybe just maybe you need to shut the fuck up," Roxas growled.

"Maybe just maybe you shouldn't be so easy to read. It's all over your cum stained face," Zexion growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas demanded.

"I saw you giving Axel head in the classroom!"

Roxas opened his mouth in shock. "Close your mouth before Axel's dick finds it," Zexion sneered.

Roxas snapped his mouth shut. "Could you not tell anyone," Roxas whispered after a moment.

Zexion raised a skeptical brow. He was about to say no way but then he thought about how Roxas didn't tell anyone, even Kairi, when he was positive that he was with Demyx.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Zexion whispered.

Roxas smiled at Zexion, grabbing his hand to squeeze his fingers lightly. Zexion smiled back, squeezing Roxas' fingers lightly.

"I'm back!" Kairi called, walking into the room.

Roxas and Zexion quickly let go of each others hands, looking out the back door. The yoga instructor walked back in, smiling.

"Now, let's try some stretches," he said, getting into some complicated twisty thing of limbs.

Kairi quickly got into a similar knot, thanks to all the cheerleading she does. "Like this?" she asked excitedly.

"Good job Kairi! You're my little prodigy!" the instructor said proudly.

Kairi giggled, blushing, causing Roxas and Zexion to roll their eyes.

"Stop flirting with the man Kai," Zexion said, attempting to get into the complicated knot.

"I'm not flirting with him!" Kairi protested.

"Uh-huh," Roxas and Zexion said simultaneously.

"Okay now, untangle yourselves and take a deep breath."

The three friends took a deep breath, exhaling simultaneously.


	16. Chapter 15

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 15**

Roxas walked into Axel's home, closing the door behind him. His blue eyes scanned the dark living room before falling on the professor fast asleep on the couch. Roxas quietly sat down by Axel's feet, setting his shopping bags down next to the couch.

Roxas leaned over, peeking at his boyfriend's peaceful face. "Axel!" Roxas shouted loudly, causing the teacher to bolt up.

"What are you doing here?" Axel growled, glaring at the blond.

"Well, we started dating over a weak ago and I haven't seen you since. I think it would make sense for me to visit my boyfriend sometimes. Plus, I bought you something," Roxas said, his frown turning into a smile.

"Roxas, I told you last week that I don't want you spoiling me. I don't need pointless expensive gifts or cars or whatever you buy with light cash."

"It's not like I went shopping for you! I was going Christmas shopping with Toushi and Zexy and I saw this and it reminded me of you so I got it. It wasn't even expensive."

"Well, fifty grand to you isn't expensive," Axel pointed out.

"It was less than fifty bucks," Roxas said.

Axel sighed. "Okay, what did you get me?"

"A lighter!" Roxas said cheerfully, brandishing a silver zippo lighter.

Axel took the lighter in his hands, looking it over. "Fire," he said, reading the insignia on the lighter.

"I didn't know you could read that Japanese stuff!"

"It's not called Japanese stuff"—

"You're boring me," Roxas said, cutting him off.

"So, you only came here to give me a lighter?"

"No, that was my excuse to come over here. I actually want to talk. It's pretty sad that I need an excuse to come over to my boyfriend's house. Are you trying to avoid me?"

"I'm not trying to avoid you…I'm just…I'm not so sure about this," Axel said, gesturing from Roxas to himself.

"Axel, do you like me?"

"Well, yes but"—

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Well, yes but"—

"But what? All that matters is that we like each other and want to be together! I don't see what's wrong with our relationship."

"Xemnas will kill me."

"Mansex will understand. I bet he knows about Zexion and Demyx and he hasn't said anything about it."

Axel just stared at Roxas. He didn't have anything else to say.

"What do we do now?"

"We do what normal couples do."

"Demyx…why are you looking at me like that?" Zexion asked, glancing at his boyfriend.

Demyx looked away from Zexion. "I was just wondering…how many times you had sex with Roxas and Kairi."

"You're lying," Zexion stated.

Demyx sighed. "Okay…I just don't think you're the person I thought you were. You're a completely different person. I'm dating a stranger," Demyx said dramatically.

Zexion sighed again, shaking his head. "Are you still talking about that stupid porno?"

"It wasn't one! There are many!"

"That's not the point—how do you know?"

"That person emailed me a lot of your little tapes."

"I'm going to kill Roxas," Zexion muttered under his breath.

"Don't blame other people! It was your idea!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The person told me it was all your idea."

"It was my idea to have the sex but it was Roxas' idea to tape it. You can't believe everything some 'stranger' told you."

"Why the quotations around stranger?"

"Because you know the person who emailed the tapes to you and you're too stupid to figure it out!" Zexion snapped.

"I am not stupid."

"Could've fooled me," Zexion grumbled.

"So, you are the one sending Demyx those tapes," Axel said, watching Roxas as he checked the email for his other account.

"It was just for fun but now he and Zexion are arguing about it so I'm going to stop."

"Sending one more wouldn't hurt," Axel said slyly.

Roxas smirked. "I have one that Demyx would find very interesting."

"I love it when you misbehave," Axel said, kissing Roxas' neck as he sent one more email.

Zexion logged off Facebook, stretching. He looked up as the computer made a little noise, saying that Demyx got a new email from none other than the bastard .

Zexion was about to delete the email but Demyx walked in. "Did he send another one?" Demyx asked, pushing the computer chair that Zexion is currently sitting in away.

"Delete it!"

"Why?" Demyx asked, honestly curious.

"I don't want you to see me in action with other people!"

"Explain to me why you did it and I might delete it."

Zexion sighed. "Fine then. Believe it or not but I used to be just like Roxas and Kairi. We were all best friends and everyone knew it," Zexion said, sitting down on the couch.

"We all loved each other and were really close. One day…Roxas lost his virginity to Kairi. I felt…left out because I was the only virgin in the group. Roxas and Kairi always had sex and they made it seem like it was the best thing ever. So…I had sex with Kairi.

"That's how it all started. Roxas and Kairi would have sex all the time and the few nights they weren't I was having sex with Kairi. But when she got her period Roxas and I would have sex. That's just how it went. One day Kairi complained that we were wearing her out. She was tired of all the sex.

So, we stopped having sex with her for a while. Then she was pissed because she wasn't included in our sex so I told Roxas that if we had a threesome she would shut up and stop complaining. I was just joking but…it happened. And it kept happening. Then one thing led to another and now you know about it."

"Jeeze…you guys were like little sex addicts."

Zexion shrugged. "We were fourteen when we started having sex. We thought it was the best thing in the world. We didn't understand that you should only have with some one you're in love with."

Axel rolled over so that he lay on top of Roxas. Roxas grumbled something under his breath about being on top before being cut off by Axel's lips on his. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, pressing his body close against Axel's.

Axel slipped his hands under Roxas' shirt, feeling along his smooth sides. Roxas moaned softly against Axel's lips, deepening the kiss. Roxas broke the kiss, so he could breathe. Axel immediately started kissing and sucking along Roxas' neck, wanting to cover his little blond in sweet kisses.

Roxas gently tugged at Axel's shirt, attempting to remove it. Axel grabbed Roxas' hands, pinning his arms against the couch. Axel forced Roxas to wrap his arms around his neck as he kissed his lips again.

Axel broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Roxas'. "Just because we're making out doesn't mean we have to have sex."

Roxas frowned. "Then what's the point?"

Axel sighed. "You just don't get it. I don't think we should…take that step until you understand the full weight of your decision."

"What weight? It's not like we have any STD's or something. It's just sex, Axel. It's not like we're making a commitment."

"You don't understand and I'm not going to have sex with you until you understand," Axel said, sitting up.

Roxas frowned at him. "I don't understand. I want you and you want me. What more is there to it?"

Axel smiled sadly. "A lot more than you know."

"Okay, well, I understand…I guess I'm just…jealous," Demyx confessed.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Well…of Roxas and Kairi…and that you do a lot more tricks with them then you do with me! You've been holding out on me!"

"What? Okay, first we need to discuss this Roxas and Kairi thing. Why are you jealous of them?"

"You guys had this amazing sex life and you're still friends with them. I'm not comfortable with that."

"Who did you loose your virginity to?"

"Xigbar," Demyx muttered under his breath, hoping Zexion wouldn't hear him.

"That old guy who gave Roxas a tattoo when he was drunk?"

Demyx sighed. "Yes, and he's not that old."

"He has gray hair!"

"So do you!"

"My hair is not gray!"

"Axel, what other reasons should someone want to have sex for?"

"When you figure out you can tell me and I might have sex with you."

"I don't like that word. _Might_," Roxas repeated as if it was a disgusting swear word.

"Why did you have sex with Xigbar?" Zexion asked, stopping the argument.

"I was in my rebellious stage. My parents already accepted that I was gay and it pissed me off that they weren't pissed off. So, I got a new boyfriend that would surely piss them off."

"Xigbar?"

"Yeah. He always got me into clubs, bought me alcohol. It was bad enough that I was sixteen and he was a legal adult. My parents told me they didn't approve of our relationship so I…had sex with him while my parents were in the house," Demyx confessed.

"Are you guys still friends?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I don't want you to hang around him. It makes me uncomfortable," Zexion said, folding his arms across his chest.

"What? That's unfair!"

"Do you get where I'm coming from now?"

Demyx hesitated. "Yes."

"Talking is boring," Roxas groaned.

"What? You don't like it when I listen to you?"

"That's why I have Toushi. You should talk to me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do you hate dances so much?"

"What makes you think"—

"It was obvious at the Winter Ball. Hate was etched into every line of your face. When it was over you looked like you wanted to bolt out of there but you had to see everyone out. You were so impatient for it to be over."

"I hate dances because, senior year, my prom was ruined. I came out of the closet at the beginning of the year. I didn't know my school was so…against same sex relationships. Demyx was my date to the prom.

"Demyx was so excited. I asked him to go because I knew it would make him so happy. He got all dressed up…he looked beautiful," Axel murmured, his eyes somewhere else. _He_ was somewhere else.

"When we got to the school…everyone was staring at us. They would stop talking when we walked pass them. I brushed it off; I didn't think anything was up. Then this guy, Rufus, stopped us before we walked inside. He told us that we weren't welcome. Rufus was this big jerk. He was only a student so I told him to leave us alone.

"Then the principle came out. I thought Ansem would tell Rufus to back off but he didn't. He told Rufus to go back to his date and took Demyx and me to the side. He—he told us that we couldn't go to the prom. He said there wasn't enough room.

"Demyx understood before I did. Well, I understood what he meant but I didn't want to accept it. I started to argue with him about how we bought our tickets and he can't tell us we can't go in. I was really angry, Demyx tried to get me to walk away but I wasn't having it. Then Ansem told me that—he told me that he doesn't want his gym floors to be stained with faggot."

"What happened after that?" Roxas asked softly, placing a hand over Axel's.

"I just…shut down. I froze. I watched as he walked away. Demyx tugged at my arm, promising me that he'll make up for it. I let him drag me away. Demyx sat me down in his room and left me alone for a while. I just sat there and waited.

"After a while Demyx came back up and got me. He covered my eyes and took me downstairs into his backyard. He decorated his back yard with lights and had music playing." A small smile spread across the professor's face as he spoke.

"Demyx politely asked me to dance. That was the last time I danced like that. I didn't want to anymore because it just reminded me of that night; of the first time I was discriminated because I'm gay."

Roxas slipped into Axel's lap and kissed his cheek softly. He placed a trail of light kisses along Axel's cheek until he reached the corner of his mouth. Roxas hesitated, looking up at Axel.

Axel slowly opened his eyes, meeting the blonds gaze. A small smile twisted his lips before he gently kissed Roxas. Roxas kissed him back, digging his fingers in his red hair.

"Demyx, I am not doing anything I did on those tapes with you," Zexion repeated sternly.

"I don't see why."

"I'm a different person now. It will just bring back memories I've forgotten."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"It is to me. And if you care more about your sexual pleasure than my feelings I don't want to be around you," Zexion said before marching away.

"Zexion!" Demyx called, trying to apologize but Zexion was already out of the door.

Roxas shuddered in Axel's arms as Axel gently rubbed his sides. Roxas broke the kiss so he could look at Axel's face as he gently caressed his cheek. Axel pushed Roxas back on the couch so that he lay on top of him, gently kissing him.

The kiss abruptly stopped as Roxas' phone vibrated loudly on the coffee table. Axel glared at the phone, wishing it would disappear as Roxas reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" Roxas said, sitting up.

"He didn't…I'm so sorry Zex, this is all my fault…You can be mad at me…Well, I understand but…Are you sure you're not mad…? Demyx can't expect you to do that! Okay, I'll be there."

Axel pulled away from Roxas by the end of the conversation. Roxas smiled apologetically at Axel before getting up. Axel gestured for Roxas to leave before walking away.

Roxas sighed before leaving to go comfort Zexion.

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovly reviews! They help a lot when it comes to writting the next chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 16**

"Zexion…why would two people want to have sex?" Roxas asked quietly.

Zexion tilted his head to the side, staring at Roxas. Roxas felt his eyes on him but refused to meet his gaze, instead he kept his eyes fixed on the stars in the night sky. Zexion gently ran his fingers over the cool grass.

"People have sex for two reasons. One is for lust; only to have sexual pleasure. The other is to make love."

"Make love?" Roxas repeated, looking at Zexion.

"Yes, Roxas, to make love. Believe it or not but there's more to sex than just pleasure. Sex should be used as a physical expression of your love for someone."

"Do you love Demyx?" Roxas asked after a moment.

"I'm in love with Demyx."

"What's the difference?"

"Well, when you love someone it means that you care for them. When you're in love with someone that means you love them more than yourself. When you're in love with someone you would do anything for them no matter what. You would even die for that person."

"Do you think anyone could feel that way for me?" Roxas asked so quietly that Zexion wasn't sure he heard him right.

Zexion looked at Roxas in shock. Where was the conceited obnoxious blond he knew? Since when was Roxas so…insecure?

"Where did this come from?" Zexion voiced his thoughts out loud.

Roxas met Zexion's gaze, his eyes screaming his true inner feelings. Zexion never saw Roxas like this before…so vulnerable and insecure.

"Zexion, there has to be a reason why my parents don't want to spend any time with me. There has to be a reason why they don't love me," Roxas whispered.

"Roxas, it has nothing to do with you. Your parents love you…they just get a little too distracted by work."

"Axel doesn't want to have sex with me, Toushi abandoned me for the winter, and my parents ignore me. I'm a loser," Roxas muttered.

"Maybe Axel wants your first time with him to be special. Maybe Toushi really misses you and hates every moment that she's away. Maybe your parents are too stupid to realize that they have an amazing son."

"Zexion, I love Axel. I love him so much," Roxas whispered, choosing not to reply to Zexion's words.

"Roxas, sometimes that's not enough to have that mind-blowing-sex. You have to be in love."

"How will I know when I'm in love?" Roxas whispered.

"When you can't stop thinking about him, when you can't stand being away from him for a mere few seconds, when you would do anything to make him happy, when he matters more than you."

"Is that how you feel about Demyx?"

"That and more."

"More?"

"You'll understand…eventually."

* * *

"Why do you have so many books?" Roxas asked, watching Zexion as he pulled countless books from his bookcase.

"I buy every book that I love," Zexion murmured, adding books to the already huge stack.

"Why do you want me to read all of these?" Roxas asked.

"These are some of the greatest love stories that have ever been written. I think they will help you. I'll help you carry them to your car."

"…I really think I'm starting to understand what you mean about waiting," Roxas was saying.

Coraline stopped by the door, listening to another voice from the library. "That's good Rox. I'll call you later; Demyx wants me to go shopping with him."

"Okay, talk to ya later Daddy," Roxas murmured, his voice having a hint of seductiveness.

"Just read your books," the other voice replied before the line went dead.

Coraline waited a minute before walking inside. Roxas looked up from the book in his lap, smiling at Coraline.

"Your parents are here and they want to talk to you," Coraline said, smiling.

"Really!" Roxas nearly shouted before running out of the library.

A few seconds later he returned, smiling sheepishly. "Um…what room are they in?"

"The kitchen," Coraline said, smiling as she led the way.

"What do they want to talk about? Are we going to eat together? Are we going to watch a movie together? Is dad going to play baseball with me?" Roxas asked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"It's a surprise. I'm not allowed to tell you."

"I can't wait! I can't wait!" Roxas said happily before hurrying to the kitchen.

Roxas skidded to a stop a little too late, running into his father's chest. Cloud chuckled, wrapping his arms around Roxas.

"You're home! You're home!" Roxas squealed, running to his mom.

Tifa quickly wrapped her arms around Roxas in a warm embrace. She buried her face in his spiky hair.

"I'm so sorry Roxas," Tifa murmured.

"Roxas, we've both been acting…like horrible parents lately. We've been focusing on work too much lately. So, to make it up to you, we're going on vacation for Christmas; just us and a couple of friends. No internet, no business, and no computers," Cloud said.

"What friends?" Roxas asked, frowning slightly.

"Zexion and his family," Tifa said reassuringly.

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked excitedly.

"Lake Tahoe," Cloud said at the same time Tifa said, "Hawaii."

The two glared at each other. "I thought we decided on Lake Tahoe, sweety," Cloud said, trying to keep a sweet tone in front of Roxas.

"We discussed it but we didn't make a decision," Tifa said, placing one hand on her hip.

"So that makes it okay for you to choose Hawaii? Why the fuck would I want to go to Hawaii when I could go somewhere it snows?" Cloud demanded, loosing his nice façade.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to feel Hawaiian rain," Tifa said sarcastically.

"You're excused."

"I was being sarcastic dumb ass!" Tifa snapped.

"Let Roxas choose," Cloud said.

They both turned on Roxas like a pack of wolverines. Roxas took a step back. He didn't want to go to Hawaii for Christmas but he didn't want to make Tifa even angrier either.

"Well…I've never seen snow before…"

"Ha! I win! In your face!" Cloud shouted before doing a little victory dance.

Roxas quickly ran upstairs, not wanting to witness his father's punishment. He stopped at the head of the stairs, listening.

"Since you're such a winner than you can celebrate your victory sleeping _alone_ tonight," Tifa said acidly, heading toward the stairs.

"But I'm horny," Cloud complained, grabbing Tifa's wrist.

"Than masturbate," Tifa said, pushing his arms away.

"Why would I masturbate when I have you for that?" Cloud asked, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist before she could escape.

Tifa turned around in his arms so that she faced him, trying to free herself by pushing against his chest. Cloud tightened his hold around her, pressing their bodies close together.

"Let me go you ass hole!"

"Tifa, that's how I am, you need to get used to it. We've been married for twenty years; you should be used to it by now. Now be a good girl and go upstairs and put on the cute little outfit I bought for you," Cloud said calmly.

Tifa stopped fighting against Cloud. "You bought me lingerie?"

"Just for you doll face," Cloud said, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess I could go try it on…" Tifa muttered.

"That's a good girl," Cloud said, smacking her backside as she walked away.

"How did you fall for that?" Roxas demanded loudly, running down the stairs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tifa said, walking around Roxas and upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Roxas, you have to learn how to talk to woman. I learned how to handle Tifa a long time ago so our arguments never last any longer than five minutes," Cloud said wisely.

Roxas nodded. "Wait a minute…YOU GUYS ARE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WHILE I'M IN THE HOUSE!" Roxas shouted in disgust.

Cloud shrugged again. "Your mom is hot as hell, of course I'm about to fuck her."

Roxas' face twisted in disgust. He shuddered before walking away. "I'm going to get Coraline to pack my suit case."

"I can help you if you ever want to put Kairi in check," Cloud called after Roxas.

Roxas turned around to look at Cloud. "I'm not with Kairi! I'm with…never mind," Roxas grumbled before walking away.

"Wait, when are we leaving?" Roxas asked.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

* * *

"Coraline, I'm not going to be with Axel on Christmas. I already bought a gift and everything. Hmm…" Roxas trailed off, thinking.

"Is there anything I can do about this?" Coraline asked after packing the last article of clothing for Roxas.

"It depends…how long will it take for you to decorate the pool house like Santa's workshop with a Christmas tree?" Roxas asked innocently.

Coraline paused, thinking. "Give me two hours," she said after a moment of thought.

Roxas smiled. "I need to go get my Santa bag," he said, smiling.

Axel woke with a start, lifting his head up off his pillow. He looked around his room before checking his alarm clock. 5:30

Too early for the sun to be up and too early for him to be awake. He let his head fall back on the pillows, trying to fall back asleep.

Axel yelped in surprise as something covered him. Before he could react, he found himself trapped in some sort of bag and being dragged away. He heard voices muttering quietly before he was thrown in, what he guessed, a trunk.

Whoever was driving was clearly crazy. The sharp turns had him banging against the sides of the trunk. He tried to think about why anyone would want to kidnap him. Maybe his dad got mixed up with the mob? He quickly eliminated that possibility; his dad wouldn't give a dime to get him back.

Maybe Roxas did something. That was possible. Maybe he pissed off the wrong guy or something. The immature blond would be the one behind this…or maybe it's a prank by Xemnas or somebody.

Axel put it together that he was in a nice car because he couldn't even hear the engine even though the driver was clearly speeding. Maybe it was someone in the mob who could afford expensive cars…

The car jerked to a stop, causing Axel to slam into a side of the trunk. He listened as the trunk door opened. He started kicking around in the bag he was stuffed in as the kidnappers took him out of the trunk.

Someone hissed a string of profanities before sending Axel falling to the floor. He was then dragged for a short while before being left somewhere.

Music suddenly started playing, echoing through the space. The string to the bag Axel is in came undone in one swift pull. Axel quickly scrambled out of the bag, looking around.

He was in some sort of…Christmas place. Axel looked around in wonder until his eyes fell on a devious blond, sitting down in a throne like chair.

Roxas smiled widely, opening his arms in welcome. "Welcome to my little workshop," Roxas said, gesturing to the decorations.

"How did you pull this together?" Axel asked, looking around at the various toys and machines.

"Coraline did this all in two hours. Can you believe it? She even got me this Santa suit!" Roxas said, gesturing to his Santa Clause outfit.

Axel nodded, impressed, before he remembered how he got there. "Why did you kidnap me?" Axel demanded.

"I don't know how my mind works," Roxas said dismissively, walking over to the Christmas tree in the middle of the pool house.

Roxas gestured for Axel to sit down next to him as he grabbed a small box, wrapped in red wrapping paper. Axel hesitantly walked over to Roxas, taking a seat next to him on the floor.

Coraline walked over to them, handing Axel a plate of Christmas themed cookies. Axel took the plate, politely saying thank you.

"Open your gift," Roxas said, handing the small wrapped box to Axel.

"Why are you giving me Christmas presents now?" Axel asked, taking the box.

"I'll tell you later. Open your gift!" Roxas said, waving his arms.

Axel rolled his eyes, opening his gift to reveal a small, white box. Axel opened the box, glancing up at Roxas who smiled eagerly at him. In the box, resting on red velvet, was a key to a motorcycle, reading 'Harley' on it with fancy letters.

"It's out side. I hope you like it," Roxas said, looking at Axel's shocked expression.

"Roxas…I'm really touched that you would buy me a motorcycle but I can't accept this."

"But Axel," Roxas pouted.

"Roxas, I'm not going to let you buy my love or spoil me. I see that you feel that's the way you get people to like you because that's what your parents did to you but you don't have to do that with me."

"Axel, it's not even like that. I got you a motorcycle because you've always wanted one and I want to make you happy. I even got it custom made for you!" Roxas said.

When Axel opened his mouth to protest Roxas continued, "Plus, it's the only way you're getting home. I need to go to sleep soon and I don't have time to give you a ride and you live on the other side of the freeway."

After a moment Axel asked, "Where is the bike?"

Roxas smiled victoriously. "Follow me!" He said, pulling Axel by the hand, out of the pool house.

Roxas walked over to the garage. In front of the garage door stood a black Harley motorcycle. It was the type of bike built for two, with everything Axel always wanted in a bike.

"It's called a FLHTCUSE5 CVO Ultra Classic Electric Glide Dark. I don't know why they have to make the name so long but, oh well," Roxas said, shrugging.

"Roxas, you're the best," Axel said, sweeping the blond up in his arms.

Roxas giggled as Axel lightly kissed his nose, spinning him around. He traced the redhead's lips before kissing him lovingly. Axel smiled into the kiss, tightening his hold on the blond.

"Am I good enough for you to spend the night?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"I'll spend the night but nothing else will happen besides sleeping," Axel said.

"Why not?" Roxas whined, pulling himself free from Axel's embrace.

"Because you don't understand anything about sex or love."

"Fine then, I'm going to be gone for two weeks and I won't have anything to remember you by!"

"You're leaving for two weeks?"

"Why do you think I celebrated Christmas this early with you? Mom and Dad decided to be real parents; they're taking me on a family vacation to our cabin in Lake Tahoe. Zexion and his family are coming too. So, this is the last time I'm going to see you for the whole winter break."

"Well, Roxas I"—

"I'll see you in two weeks," Roxas said coldly, walking towards the front door.

"Roxas, you can't seriously be mad at me?"

"I can and I will. Watch I'm probably going to die in an avalanche and it will all be your fault," Roxas said dramatically, opening the front door.

"How will it be my fault?"

"I don't know, but it will be!" Roxas snapped before storming into his house, closing the door behind him.

Axel sighed, putting on the helmet resting on the seat of the bike. Axel sat down on the bike, starting the engine and taking off.


	18. Chapter 17

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 17**

"Are you ready to go Rox?" Tifa asked, opening the door to Roxas' bedroom.

Roxas walked out of his closet, putting a black coat on. "I'm ready to go," he said halfheartedly, walking towards her.

Coraline picked up Roxas' suit cases, following the pair as they walked out of the house, to the Black Navigator parked in the driveway.

Cloud was waiting for them in the Navigator. Tifa got in the passenger side as Roxas helped Coraline put his bags in the trunk. Roxas closed the trunk, turning to face Coraline.

"Are you going to miss me?"

"Yeah, I'm totally going to miss being there for you twenty-four-seven and doing all the impossible things you want," Coraline teased, opening her arms for a hug.

Roxas stepped forward to hug her, nuzzling into her chest. "I'm going to miss you too," he whispered before backing away.

"Have fun and take lots of pictures," Coraline said, gently stroking his cheek before he walked away.

Roxas climbed into the car, turning to wave at Coraline as she shut the door.

An awkward silence filled the car as the door shut. Tifa bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Roxas quietly buckled himself in, uncomfortable in the silence.

"So…um, next stop Zexion's house!" Cloud said cheerfully, starting the engine.

"Does Sephiroth have to come?" Roxas asked as Cloud drove down the street.

"I can't invite someone to a trip and tell them they can't come, Rox," Cloud said, pulling over in front of Zexion's house.

Roxas opened the door for Aerith and Sephiroth, muttering under his breath. Roxas moved to the very back of the car, looking around for Zexion.

"Where's Zexion?" he asked as Aerith got in the car.

"His boyfriend is about to drop him off. He spent the night at Demyx's house," Aerith said before greeting Cloud and Tifa.

"I don't see why you let him sleep over at his boyfriend's house," Sephiroth said, climbing into the car.

"What? You don't like the idea of your son having sex when you're not getting any?" Roxas sneered.

Sephiroth turned around to glare at Roxas. "I get plenty," he said defensively, earning a slap on the arm from Aerith.

"Stop acting childish," Aerith scolded, glaring at Sephiroth.

"But he started it!" Sephiroth protested.

"I don't care who started it! You're ending it! Now apologize!"

"I'm an adult! You can't tell me what to do and I won't—OW!" Sephiroth shouted as Aerith pulled his ear.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sephiroth said quickly.

Aerith smiled, letting go of her hold on Sephiroth's ear. "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" Aerith asked kindly, pinching his cheek.

Sephiroth was just about to respond when a black car skidded to a stop next to the Navigator. Loud music blasted from the speakers in the car, causing Sephiroth to cover his ears.

Everyone watched as Zexion got out the car. Roxas opened the car door for Zexion as he walked into the Navigator. The window to the black car rolled down, revealing a perky blonds face.

"Hi Aerith!" Demyx said, waving at her excitedly.

"Hi Dem," Aerith said kindly, smiling at him.

Zexion turned around to give Demyx a long, passionate kiss. Demyx dug his fingers in Zexion's hair, kissing him back. Sephiroth cleared his throat loudly but the two ignored him. After a long moment, Zexion pulled away, licking Demyx's lips teasingly before backing up.

"I'll call you," Zexion said, turning around.

Roxas smirked, noticing how badly Zexion was limping. "Hey Demyx! You fucked the shit out of his ass last night, huh?" Roxas asked, extending his fist.

"You know it!" Demyx laughed, smacking his fist against Roxas' before speeding off.

"You let this happen?" Sephiroth growled, glaring at Aerith.

Aerith shrugged. "They've been dating ever since August and Demyx really loves him."

"Love my ass! He is obviously a pervert who likes fucking teenagers! Zexion is only a boy!"

"Excuse me," Zexion interrupted, resting his head on the back of Sephiroth's seat. "This 'boy' is eighteen, thank you very much."

"Whatever!" Sephiroth snapped, glaring at Zexion.

His eyes widened as he noticed purple marks scattered across his son's neck. Zexion followed Sephiroth's gaze, quickly covering his neck with his scarf more securely.

"Did you see that, Aerith? He has bruises all over his neck and collar bone!"

"They're called love bites, Seph," Aerith said tiredly. "Now leave Zexion alone. He's eighteen and can do whatever he likes."

Muttering to himself, Sephiroth folded his arms across his chest and sat back in his seat.

"So, how was it?" Roxas asked, turning in his seat so that he faced Zexion.

Zexion turned so that he faced Roxas, telling him in great detail of the events of the night before. Sephiroth cringed, pretending not to hear his son's words.

"Cover your ears if it makes you so uncomfortable," Aerith murmured.

Sephiroth heard something along the lines of, "He threw me on the bed…kissed along my thighs…he…me dry."

"WHAT?" Sephiroth screeched, turning around to glare at Zexion with half crazy eyes.

Zexion stared at Sephiroth for a moment, amused, before leaning into his father's face and saying, "He gave me three fingers to suck on since we didn't have any lube. I told him no and to do me dry. Demyx protested but I turned over and offered him my ass. Without saying anything, Demyx entered me and fucked my brains out!"

Zexion shouted the last part, smirking at the look of horror on Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth had gone pale by the end of Zexion's little story, his eyes growing wide with shock.

Not knowing what to say, Sephiroth turned to Aerith. "What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"What do you have to say about this?"

"The boys a masochist. What can I say?" Aerith said, shrugging.

"Anyways, before we were so rudely interrupted…" Zexion said, continued his story.

Tifa reached over across her seat, resting her hand on Cloud's thigh. Cloud turned around to smile at her before turning his attention back to the road. Tifa closed her eyes, relaxing.

She could hear bits and pieces of Roxas and Zexion's conversation from where she sat. She overheard Roxas say something like, "I swear when I finally get into…we're going to…and…going to fuck me dry."

That caught Tifa's interest. Did Roxas have a new boyfriend? Hm, she always thought he would end up with Kairi, much to her dismay.

Tifa's eyes snapped open as she felt a hand slide up her skirt. She looked over at her smirking husband before smacking his hand but he didn't move away. Cloud moved his hand further up her thigh, enjoying the way she squirmed.

"Cloud, there are other people in the car," Tifa hissed.

Cloud stopped near the very top of her thigh, gently massaging her thigh. "I love you, baby," he whispered.

"I love you too," Tifa said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the neck. "Why do you always feel the need to remind me?"

"Because I don't want you to leave me. I don't know what I would do with out you," Cloud answered simply.

"Cloud, you have to let that go. It happened over fifteen years ago."

"I refuse to live without you," was all Cloud said in response.

Tifa patted his arm, looking out the window, thinking. "Sometimes you scare me," she whispered.

"Why is that?"

"I love you more than anything—well, besides Roxas. I love Roxas the most but that's because he's you and me. He's our child that we made together. He's a symbol of our love. Our love means everything to me and I would never leave you. You have to know that, babe."

Cloud smiled at her for a moment before pulling her in for a kiss. Tifa smiled into the kiss, kissing him with all the love she could muster.

"…I want Zexion to be your best man. It will tell him that you're willing to make an effort if he is," Aerith whispered.

"Um, guys?" Sephiroth asked, tapping on Cloud's shoulder as he and Tifa made out.

"Are you listening to me?" Aerith asked.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth hissed, tapping him again.

"You aren't listening to me!" Aerith shouted, hitting Sephiroth.

"Cloud's not paying attention to the road and a truck is heading right at us!" Sephiroth shouted.

Aerith turned around to see the huge truck heading straight at them. "CLOUD!" Aerith screeched, causing him to break the kiss.

"Wha—OH SHIT!" Cloud shouted, swerving out of the way just in time.

Everyone in the car screamed simultaneously as Cloud did a sharp turn, missing the truck by mere centimeters. Roxas started sobbing, clinging to Zexion while blubbering about being too sexy to die.

Tifa placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart, gasping for breath with a shocked expression on her face. Aerith and Sephiroth started screaming at Cloud about being a responsible driver.

"You know what? I don't need this! You can drive since I'm so irresponsible!" Cloud said, climbing into the back of the car without even pulling the car over.

Tifa quickly grabbed the wheel as the car skidded across the highway. Aerith climbed into the driver's seat quickly, taking the wheel. Roxas sobbed louder, clinging to Zexion for dear life.

"Why the fuck did you just do that?" Sephiroth demanded.

"Hey! Don't talk to me with that tone! I could fire your ass!" Cloud shouted, causing Sephiroth to snap his mouth shut. "And stop crying like a pussy," Cloud snapped, glaring at Roxas.

Roxas immediately stopped sobbing, wiping his eyes and sniffling a little bit. The car filled with an awkward silence, no one knowing what to say.

"I spy with my little eye…something orange," Roxas said, breaking the thick silence.

"Um…That slug bug?" Zexion asked hopefully.

"Nope," Roxas sang, smiling.

They spent the next two hours playing I spy like any other normal American family.

* * *

"Did you tell him yet?" Cloud whispered, peeking in the car at Zexion as he slept on Roxas' shoulder.

Sephiroth turned around, studying Zexion's peaceful face. "No, not yet. Aerith wants to tell him around Christmas."

"Well, it's not going to be that big of a deal so Zexion should be okay. It's not like you guys got a divorce, you were just separated and now you're renewing your vowels."

Sephiroth didn't respond; he just stared at Zexion with a troubled expression on his face, not completely reassured with his friends words.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, taking the nozzle out and placing it back on the hook.

"He hates me…he will never accept our relationship."

"You make Aerith happy and he loves Aerith. As long as you don't hurt her, he should be okay with your relationship," Cloud said, leaning against the car.

"How old was Roxas when you married Tifa?" Sephiroth asked, changing the subject.

"Well…I got her pregnant when she was sixteen so Roxas was about…two."

Sephiroth looked over at Zexion again, studying his face, noticing how much he grew up over the years. "I wish I never left them."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it. Aerith might have forgiven you but Zexion still hates you because of it," Cloud said truthfully, earning a glare from Sephiroth.

Cloud shrugged. "What? It's the truth and you know it."

"You know…you and Tifa are poison for each other," Sephiroth said abruptly.

"Where did that come from?" Cloud asked, looking into the Tower Mart at Tifa and Aerith.

"I know you love her more than anything, anyone could see that but…You're like fire and water. When you argue, it's like World War III broke out. You guys are too different and you love her too much."

"How can I love her too much?"

"You went psycho that time she tried to leave you. You guys actually fought physically for a good thirty minutes."

"You say that like I hit her. I would never hit her. All I did was stop her from hitting me."

"You almost hit her. I saw you. You almost slapped her but you stopped yourself just in time."

"Are you going to be a gentleman and open the car door for me?" Tifa asked, smiling as she walked up to the pair.

Cloud smiled at her, opening the passenger door. Tifa kissed him on the cheek before climbing in the Navigator.

"At least I never hit my wife," Cloud said nastily before walking around the Navigator, leaving an angry Sephiroth behind.

"We're almost here!" Roxas sang, driving up the long driveway to the house.

"When did he start driving?" Tifa asked, sitting up.

"I've been driving for the last twenty miles. Where have you been?"

Tifa looked around, confused. Her eyes found her husband in the back seat, playing a game on Roxas' PSP.

"You let him drive?" She asked flatly.

"Well, I was tired of driving, you were asleep, and Sephiroth and Aerith were too busy talking. I didn't want to wake you up so I let Roxas drive. I was only thinking of you, babe," Cloud said, his voice changing from defensive to sincere.

Tifa rolled her eyes, unable to keep the smile off her face. "The house is up the next driveway on the right," Tifa said to Roxas.

Roxas took a sharp turn, speeding up the driveway. He slammed on the brakes in front of the garage.

Everyone quickly got out of the car, looking at the house. It looked a lot like a cottage that you'd find in the middle of the forest just way bigger. It wouldn't be a big surprise to find Snow White cleaning in there.

"Aw, Cloud," Tifa cooed, "it's beautiful."

"I bought it just for you, babe," Cloud said as she kissed his cheek.

"Grossness," Roxas said in disgust, shielding his eyes from his parent's public display of affection.

"Stop being a baby. Here—help me carry the bags in the house," Zexion said, handing a suit case to Roxas.

"I never carry suitcases! That's why I have Coraline," Roxas pouted, taking two suitcases in his hands.

"You over work her. She must be psyched that she's getting extra time off."

Roxas made a noise of disbelief. "Coraline will miss me like crazy. I'm her life."

"Come on," Zexion said, exasperated. "She's not even allowed to have any dates over. She rarely gets time off and when she does, she ends up taking care of you. She will be fired by the time she's thirty and won't have anywhere to go because she lives with you."

"She's not allowed to have dates over because they could be psychopath's or thieves. I don't want a psychopathic thief in my house. She won't be fired at thirty. She'll be let go so she can have a life and get married. I bought her a house that she will live in when she's thirty. See? I have her taken care of."

"Whatever man. Where's my room?"

"Upstairs," Roxas said, leading Zexion upstairs.

Roxas peeked in a room, looking it over before deciding it was most likely his parent's room. Only his dad would want silk sheets in this freezing weather. Roxas peeked in the next room, looking around before deciding it was Sephiroth's and Aerith's room.

Roxas walked farther down the hall way, stopping at double doors. He opened the heavy doors, looking in the room. It was definitely Zexion's room. His dad darkened it up just for their guest.

Roxas smiled, stepping aside for Zexion. "This is your room Zexy. I think you'll find it to your liking."

Zexion followed Roxas in the dark room, cutting on the lights as he came to find that it didn't make much of a difference. The room still looked quite dark and secluded. The walls were painted a deep gray, the floor was dark wood and all the furniture matched. The bed sat in the middle of the room, large with an artistically carved headboard, draped in blankets of the deepest black.

Zexion walked over to the dark dresser, opening all the drawers to check its contents before speaking,

"Hm…surprised your father didn't leave a razor and towel so I can cut myself."

Roxas laughed, turning to leave. "He doesn't mean any harm. He just thought you'd be much more…comfortable."

Roxas quietly closed the door behind him before crossing the hall, entering what must be his room.

He groaned in disbelief, looking around his room.

"Pastel colors? Seriously dad?" Roxas asked to no one in particular, looking around the bright room in disgust.

Once he got over the horrid color, he realized the room was nicely decorated, even elegant. The blue was far to light but the gold trimming around the place added a nice effect. The carpet was a nice change from the cold wood of the hallway.

Roxas dropped his bag by the door, making his way to the bed. He pulled his phone out, calling Axel as he fell back into the comfortable sheets.

"Hey babe," Came Axel's voice over the phone.

Roxas smiled warmly. "I miss you already," he whispered.

"How's everything going down there?" Axel asked.

"We just got here so nothing much," Roxas said, counting the pillows.

"Did you miss me that much? Well, Demyx is going crazy without Zexion here so I had to lock myself inside my office to escape his craziness…Xemnas invited us to a Christmas and New Years party. The Christmas party is going to happen at Saïx's house for once. The New Years party is happening at Mansex's house as usual…"

They knew that their conversation was pretty much pointless and about nothing in particular but they just needed to hear the sounds of each others voices. They found comfort in each other and Roxas needed that comfort badly, not knowing how he was going to survive these two weeks with his parents.


	19. Chapter 18

**Why Do I Love You? Ch. 18**

Silence. Just utter awkward _silence_.

Five days have already passed and no one has really talked. Roxas and Zexion usually stay in front of the TV, chatting and texting their boyfriend's. Tifa and Aerith would spend their time together in the kitchen planning the wedding, occasionally going to spend time with their husbands. Cloud and Sephiroth spent their time playing darts, or doing some other game of the sort, talking about their children, work, and wives.

They all sat around the kitchen table in silence as Tifa cooked. Tifa hummed softly to herself, trying to ignore the thick silence that surrounded them as she prepared their plates.

She walked over with a warm smile, placing Cloud and Roxas' breakfast in front of them before turning to get the rest.

After serving breakfast, Tifa sat down with her own plate, looking around expectantly.

"Is anyone going to say grace?" She asked, smiling around at them all.

"Thank you Lord for this breakfast. Amen," Cloud said shortly before digging in, earning a slap aside the head from Tifa and a snigger from Roxas.

After a moment of silence except for the noise of forks scrapping against plates, Tifa spoke, "So, I scheduled for all of us to go skiing today."

Everyone heads snapped up at that, staring at Tifa. Tifa continued, ignoring them, "We have an instructor for those of you who haven't skied before. We'll leave at around 11:45 so we can get there in time. Any questions?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah. Since when did you decided to be the type of person who force people to be together?" Cloud asked, pissed.

"Cloud honey," Tifa said placing her hand over his in an understanding matter, "I know you're upset because you were never a great skier but maybe you can improve today with the ski instructor."

Cloud looked as if he could hit her. He snatched his hand away and began to angrily eat his scrambled eggs. Tifa smiled at all of them before continuing eating her breakfast, ignoring her husband's childish behavior.

Breakfast past the same as usual even after Tifa's announcement; everyone ate in silence, afterwards everyone went to their usual spots away from each other.

Roxas flopped down on his bed, calling Axel. He only had to wait for the phone to ring once before Axel answered.

"You're late," Axel teased.

It had become an unspoken rule that Roxas would call Axel three times a day; after breakfast, after lunch, and before bed.

"Mom announced that she's taking us to go skiing today. I guess she's tired of the quietness around here. To be completely honest, I can't stand it either. I finally get all the attention I want from my parents and I can't even stay in a room with them."

"Well, maybe you guys can get more comfortable around each other while you're skiing," Axel reasoned.

"Hopefully. Dad didn't sound too happy about the ski trip though. Apparently he's not that good of a skier."

That's how all their conversations went. Talking about nothing in particular but long enough so Roxas can keep sanity trapped up there, so far away from the life he's used to.

"Roxas, that turtle neck will never protect you, go put on a scarf," Tifa said as she tied her boots.

Roxas groaned before heading back in the house to put on yet another article of clothing under his mother's command. After Roxas came back with a scarf tucked securely around his neck, Tifa looked him over.

"Tifa, if you make the boy wear anything else he will sink through the snow. Let's go," Cloud said, saving Roxas from having to put anything else on.

"Fine then. If my baby gets frost bite, I'll know who to blame," Tifa snapped as they headed over to the Navigator.

"You won't have to worry about that, the kid is wearing twenty pounds of clothes," Cloud said, getting in the drivers side.

The car ride was pretty silent. Zexion watched as his parents whispered together, his father stealing a quick kiss whenever possible and his mother didn't even complain. Zexion frowned, not knowing the meaning to his parent's behavior.

They all got out of the navigator in silence, following Tifa to the cabin set at the base of a hill.

It was warm inside, so everyone unbuttoned their coats momentarily as Tifa went to talk to the sectary but before she got to speak a young blond came from the back room, beaming at them.

"You must be the Strife family," he said, shaking Tifa's hand.

"Yes. Are you the ski instructor?" Tifa asked, quickly taking her hand away with a pointed look from Cloud.

"Yes I am. Will I be instructing you?" He asked, looking Tifa up and down.

"Oh no," Tifa said with a tinkling laugh. "I already know how to ski. You'll be assisting my husband and Zexion," Tifa said, gesturing from Cloud—who was glaring openly at the ski instructor—to a sullen Zexion.

"Oh," The ski instructor said, sounding disappointed. "Well," he continued, his voice becoming bright and cheerful again, "we have a fun day of skiing ahead of us. Let's sign those wavers, get your equipment, and head up to the mountain!"

Tifa beamed around at all of them, Zexion face palmed, Cloud and Sephiroth exchanged a look, Aerith beamed at Tifa, and Roxas attempted to hang himself with the drapes on a near by window.

They were all at the top of the mountain, dressed in the proper attire for skiing, with their ski boards attached to their feel and their ski poles in their hands. The ski instructor walked around them, observing them professionally. He stopped behind Tifa, looking her over.

"Don't you look adorable?" He asked with a charming smile.

Tifa blushed, matching her pink and white outfit. "Thanks," she beamed.

Cloud looked incredulously around at everyone. _'Did you just see that?'_ he mouthed before glaring at the ski instructor.

"Hello, my name is Michael and I will be your ski instructor today. I have been informed by this lovely lady here"—he gestured to a blushing Tifa—"that most of you are already informed in the lovely art of skiing. You are still welcome to learn a few techniques with me"—he winked at Tifa—"if you want to do so. Now you may go on and do your own thing if that is what you want."

Cloud was now positively seething. He made to march up to Michael but his ski boards prevented him from doing so. Instead of potentially falling and hurting himself, Cloud stayed in place, glaring daggers at Michael.

"Race you to the bottom mom," Roxas said quickly, wanting to get her as far away from Michael as possible.

"You're on," Tifa smirked before taking off.

"Hey! No fair!" Roxas shouted, hurrying after her.

Tifa skidded to a stop at the base of the hill two seconds before Roxas. Roxas glared at her as he turned to face her. He pulled his goggles up so she could see his angry expression better.

"You cheated," Roxas huffed.

"That's something I learned from your father," She said before laughing.

Roxas smiled. He hasn't been around his mother for so long that he forgot what her laugh sounded like…It was beautiful, high, and loud. The sound made him want to laugh along with her.

"You shouldn't flirt with that Michael guy," Roxas said after her laughter had died down, frowning slightly.

Tifa sighed, smiling fondly at Roxas. "I'm not flirting with him. He's just nice enough to compliment me and I respect that. You know, some times your father forgets to make me feel beautiful and it's nice to hear it once and a while. You're a real sweetheart Rox, making sure I don't cheat on your father," She said before pecking him on the cheek.

"I wasn't watching out for dad!" Roxas said, laughing. "No, you're a hot piece of ass and I don't want you sleeping around before I get to tap that," Roxas added seriously.

Tifa stared at him, confused, not sure if he was playing around or not. "Roxas, you shouldn't play like that."

"I'm not playing."

Tifa ignored what he said. "Michael is just being nice…It's not like he wants to hook up or something…Well, okay, he is flirting but it's all innocent."

Innocent was the wrong word. When Tifa and Roxas had made their way to the top of the hill, Michael insisted that Tifa's formation was wrong and that she needed his 'professional assistance'. By professional assistance he meant feeling along her hips and backside. At the point, Cloud kicked off his skis and punched him square in the face to protect a very harassed Tifa.

After that little scene, Cloud pulled Tifa in his arms to kiss her passionately for a few minutes. Then their group marched away, leaving a bleeding Michael in the snow.

"Well, that was eventful," Roxas said as they walked back into the cabin.

"Yeah, I just wish your parents would cut down on the PDA," Zexion said, casting a disgusted glance at Tifa and Cloud.

Tifa hadn't taken her hands off of Cloud since he protected her 'from the big nasty pervert.' Cloud was acting as he was Batman and had protected her from the Joker. Tifa had her arms around his waist as he retold the story of what happened as if no one was there.

"…when he touched her, that's when I knew he was a pervert. He ran his hands along her hips and squeezed her ass! Tifa—the poor sweet innocent angel that she is—didn't know what to do. Her face was all red from embarrassment and she looked as if she wanted to punch him in the face but couldn't move. So, that's when I kicked my skis off"—he mimicked the action—"march up to him and punched him right in the face! You should've seen the stupid look on his face before he went down!"

Cloud paused to laugh, Sephiroth joining in while Tifa kissed a spot on Cloud's neck. "Well, you know what happened after that. I looked up and Tifa was running towards me with her arms open for a hug…She had the most loving look in her eyes. And at that moment I knew exactly why I fell in love with her," Cloud said dramatically, pausing to sniffle. "Then she kissed me and it was like kissing her for the first time."

"Aw baby," Tifa cooed before kissing him full on the mouth with tongue and all. Roxas groaned, covering his eyes as he saw his mothers tongue visibly enter his father's mouth. Cloud swept Tifa up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"Well…that was disgusting," Roxas said before heading into the family room. Everyone nodded their agreement before heading off in their own direction. Zexion followed Roxas into the family room, sitting down on the opposite side of the sectional.

Roxas laid out vertical, stretching comfortably before pulling out his phone to call Axel. Zexion pulled his phone out too, calling Demyx.

"Hey babe," Zexion and Roxas said simultaneously before going off about what happened at the ski trip.

"Is your mom that attractive to where a guy would hit on her in front of your dad?" Axel asked after Roxas had told him the whole story.

"Obviously if my sexy body came out of her she has to be sexy. People are always hitting on my mom everywhere we go. I would even tap that."

"Roxas, that's gross."

"What? She's hot! There's nothing wrong with appreciating a fine body."

"That's sick! She's your mother! You came out of her vagina!"

"Exactly why I should be able to go back in," Roxas said as if it was normal to want to partake in sexual activities with your mother.

Axel made a noise of disgust. "Roxas…That's wrong on so many levels."

"I'm just messing around, babe," Roxas said before laughing. "I can't believe that you think I would want to fuck my mother."

"Well, you did sound serious."

"Because I really would."

"Roxas!"

"What?" Zexion demanded, his voice flat and his face contorted in rage.

Aerith set her drink down, looking calmly into Zexion's face. Sephiroth put his fork down to take her hand in his. "We're no longer separated Zexion. We're going to renew our vows and he will be living with us again."

"You've got to fucking kidding me!" Zexion shouted, jumping out of his seat from around the table.

"Language," Tifa scolded lightly.

"You can't get back with him, mom! He used to abuse me! He slapped you!"

Aerith looked down at her lap. "Zexion, that's all in the past now. You don't even know what was going on…you were too young. You didn't see the signs…but that's all over now honey," She said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I love him and I never stopped loving him."

Her eyes were wide with desperation, moist with unshed tears. When Zexion still looked mutinous she continued in a much harder voice, "Zexion, I gave up a lot of things in my life for you. You have no idea what I've been through and it's clear that you don't care," She paused, taking a deep breath as if to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "I lost too much and there is no way in hell that I'm going to loose the love of my life because you don't approve of him."

"What type of bull shit is that? I don't give a fuck about what you guys were going through, what you had to give up, or how you feel! He's no good! He's a bad man and there is no way in hell he's going to live in the same house as me!" Zexion shouted.

Tifa politely looked away, acting as if the argument was happening right next to her as she ate her dinner. Roxas and Cloud, however, were looking from Zexion to Aerith, waiting for the argument to continue.

"You're eighteen, you can move out," Sephiroth said, speaking for the first time.

"Seph!" Aerith scolded, looking at him as if he suggested some form of great evil.

"What? I've waited too long for you to take me back. I'm not letting him ruin that."

"He's your son!"

"Not a good one," Sephiroth muttered.

"You're not a good father!" Zexion shouted.

"You will watch your tone with me. You don't have to accept me, you don't have to talk to me but you will respect me. I tried to talk to you. I come by every holiday and birthday and you refuse to talk to me. I pay for your house, your bills, all of your stuff, whatever college you're going to, and that trip to Europe last year. You have no problem accepting my gifts but you won't accept me. I shouldn't have to try so hard. I'm done trying. You can move out if you're so apposed to your mother's happiness."

"Don't you dare try to make me look like the bad guy here," Zexion growled.

"I'm not the one being a selfish, spoiled, little brat."

"I am not spoiled; I just…get what I want when I want it."

"Yeah, whatever. Just go upstairs and think over what just passed and how much you're hurting your mother," Sephiroth said, his voice dismissive.

Zexion opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. Instead, he turned on his heel and stormed away.

Aerith started crying into her hands as Sephiroth and Tifa began to comfort. Not comfortable around tears, Cloud and Roxas quietly got up and exited the kitchen.

"I hate it when women cry," Cloud said as they walked up the stairs.

"Same here…I do just about anything to get Kairi to stop crying whenever she does around me."

Cloud stared at Roxas for a moment before replying. "I do the same thing when your mother cries."

"I'm going to go talk to Zexion," Roxas said, turning to walk further down the hallway.

"Have fun," Cloud said dryly as he walked into his bedroom.

Roxas hurried down the hallway, walking into Zexion's room without knocking. Zexion had his face buried in his pillow as he spoke.

"Hello Roxas."

"Actually, it's me," Roxas said in a passable imitation of Sephiroth's voice.

Zexion looked up to in shock, only to glare at Roxas. Roxas ignored him, crawling into the other side of the bed.

"You're irritating," Roxas said after a moment.

"That's rich coming from you," Zexion mumbled.

"Leave your parents alone. They know what they're doing."

"She does not know what she's doing."

"She's a grown woman, stop treating her like a child."

"Maybe if she'll stop acting like a child."

"How is she acting like a child?"

"She's just going off with him on a whim. She doesn't know if he changed, she doesn't know anything."

"She knows a lot more than you."

Zexion glared at him before continuing. "She's going into a relationship that's going to be nothing more than insanity."

"What? Like going swimming, going out on dates, making love constantly, forgetting the real world, and just getting lost in each other," Roxas suggested.

"Exactly," Zexion huffed.

"Call me crazy, but that sounds like the relationship you have with Demyx."

A very pregnant pause.

"That's not all we are," Zexion said quietly.

"That's not all they are."

Zexion ignored Roxas, pulling out his cell phone to call Demyx. Roxas shrugged, pulling out his phone to call Axel.

"Hey Roxy, baby," Axel greeted.

"Zexion's being insufferable," Roxas muttered.

"What happened?"

Roxas told Axel about Aerith and Sephiroth getting back together and Zexion's reaction. Axel listened patiently, waiting for Roxas to finish before commenting.

"Why does Zexion hate Sephiroth so much?"

"He did just about everything a man can do to be a bad father except that he still took good care of Zexion and he's trying to fix it but Zexion doesn't care. My parents are trying to fix or situation and I'm letting them in. Zexion is so stubborn and stupid! He should be ecstatic that his father still wants to be in his life!"

"Roxas, you and Zexion are two completely different people. You would accept your parents with open arms no matter what they do. Zexion isn't so…forgiving. Let him adjust to the idea of his father being around."

"Stop talking to me like you're my therapist," Roxas muttered.

"Stop calling me like I am your therapist."

"Your voice is sexy."

"Where did that even come from?"

"I dunno, but your voice makes me want to masturbate."

"You're gross."

"I think you like it."

"…Does my voice really make you want to masturbate?"

Roxas woke to the sound of screaming coming from downstairs. He sat up, looking around groggily. His blue eyes found Zexion lying next to him, twisted up in all of the sheets. Roxas smacked him on the chest before tugging the sheets so that he could cover his cold body. Roxas buried himself in the blankets, trying to fall back asleep.

"You're in my bed," Zexion grumbled before pulling the covers back and twisting himself up into a little cocoon.

Another loud shout echoed through the house, vibrating along the walls. Roxas groaned, abandoning the idea of sleep. He quickly sat up, looking over to see that Zexion managed to fall back asleep. A surge of jealousy wracked through Roxas. If he wasn't going to sleep no one was going to sleep.

Deciding to wake Zexion up in the worst way possible, Roxas padded across the hallway to one of the bathrooms. He searched the cabinet under the sink until he found what he was looking for: a yellow bucket.

Grinning to himself, Roxas walked over to the bathtub and stuck the bucket under the faucet before cutting the cold water on full blast. After the bucket was full to the brim, Roxas picked it up and made his way back to Zexion's room. He stopped in the middle of the hallway as his mother's loud voice shook the walls. Roxas shrugged it off, walking into Zexion's room. He smiled when he saw the lump resting under the sheets.

Roxas yanked the sheets back, quickly dumping the water on the bed. Roxas lowered the bucket, frowning when he didn't hear Zexion scream or do something. His eyes widened when he noticed the bed was empty. Where could Zexion have gotten to…?

His question was answered as he was suddenly plunged into ice cold water that seemed to freeze him to the bone. Roxas let out a very high pitched scream, jumping on the spot as he tried to shake the water away.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? You're so predictable," Zexion said, barely able to contain the amusement in his voice.

Before Roxas got to do so much as growl in frustration, Zexion dumped another bucket of cold water on him.

Positively chilled to the bone, Roxas pushed his drenched blond locks out of his face so he could glare at his smiling friend. Roxas was vibrating from the cold as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Y-Y-You a-a-are th-the m-most in-n-insufferable idiot th-tha-at I kn-know!" Roxas stuttered as he trotted over to the door, shaking from the cold.

"Can't take what you dish out?" Zexion asked as he followed Roxas down the hallway.

Roxas opened up the door to the hallway cabinet. He pulled out a towel, quickly drying his hair as he headed for his bedroom. Roxas quickly pulled his wet clothes off, throwing them off to the side before dressing in something dry.

"What do you think they're fighting about downstairs?" Zexion asked as he followed Roxas down the hallway.

"We're about to find out," Roxas muttered as they headed down the stairs.

They followed the sound of Tifa shouting into the living room. Cloud was laid out on the sofa sectional, his face buried in the pillow as she hovered over him.

"You told me you got a tree ages ago! Christmas is tomorrow and I don't even have a tree to put the gifts under!" Tifa shouted angrily. "Cloud? Cloud? Listen to me God damn it! I want a fucking tree in this house by tonight or so help me God I will"—

"Fucking hell woman! I'll get the fucking tree!" Cloud shouted, sitting up.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me! I am your wife and you are supposed to respect me!"

"We have been married for 16 years now, when have I ever respected you?" Cloud asked, his tone was serious but Tifa could tell he was joking.

"I am not in the mood for jokes, Cloud. Go get that Christmas tree," Tifa said, fighting to keep her angry tone. She was winning this argument and she wasn't about to give up now.

Cloud placed one hand on either side of her hips, pulling her forward so that she stood between his parted legs. He buried his face in her stomach for a moment, her hands automatically flying up to run through his blond locks, before looking up into her eyes.

"I will get your tree, babe," He promised.

"Thanks," She murmured, her hands still working through his blond hair.

Cloud's hands traveled to her backside, running down the curve of her bum to her thighs. His hands stopped at the back of her knees, pressing down with enough force for her to kneel over so that she hovered over his lap with one knee at either side of his thighs. Tifa tilted his face up, bending over to kiss him.

"Before you guys kiss, I think I should let you know Zexion and I are in the room and completely grossed out," Roxas spoke up.

Tifa quickly moved over so that she sat down next to Cloud, placing one hand over his upper thigh as she smiled at the two teens.

"Cloud, honey, why don't you take Zexion and Roxas tree shopping with you?" Tifa asked, patting his thigh twice before getting up and walking away.

Cloud stood up, stretching. "You sure do know how to cock block, kid. Go get a jacket boys, we're going tree hunting."

"Don't you mean Shopping? We're going tree shopping, right?" Zexion asked.

"No, tree hunting. It's called tree hunting when you bring an axe," Cloud said, smiling.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal," Zexion said loudly as they trekked through the snowy forest.

"That's what makes it fun," Roxas said, turning to beam at his friend.

"Besides, nature isn't owned by any one human being. Nature should be shared and we shouldn't have to pay eighty dollars for a friggen tree. We're just going to cut one down our selves," Cloud said, switching the axe to rest on his left shoulder as they marched through the snow.

"Well, this nature happens to belong to the state of California"—Zexion began.

"—and as a citizen of the state of California, I should be able to take as I please," Cloud finished, stopping to examine a tree.

"That's a nice tree, dad," Roxas commented, looking it up and down.

"Yeah, but it's not tall enough. Tifa could decorate this without a step stool."

"Why do you want her to need a step stool?"

"So I can get a good look at her ass," Cloud said as he continued walking deeper into the snowy wood.

"Your dad is a perve," Zexion commented.

"No, he's a genius," Roxas corrected as they hurried after Cloud.

Cloud, who happens to be much taller than Roxas and Zexion, walked much faster than the two teens. For each stride he took, it equaled three of Roxas and Zexion's. It didn't take long for him to get ahead of them, so when he had called back to them that he had found the perfect tree, they had to run over to him to say their opinions before he began cutting.

"It's huge," Roxas said once he caught up with Cloud.

"That thing has to be at least ten feet high…How d'you suppose we'll be able to carry this back to the car?" Zexion asked.

"We can do it, boys," Cloud said confidently before he began to hack at the trunk of the pine tree.

It turned out that they were not able to do it. Cloud sat there, chopping at the tree for about thirty minutes when he tired himself out. He didn't even cut halfway through the trunk. Naturally, Roxas took over the job of cutting the tree down. He proved enable to cut the same part of the tree more than three times in a row. After missing the mark a great number of times, Roxas stuck the axe in the frozen soil out of frustration and marched off to go sit down at the base of another tree. Zexion decided that it would be best if he cut the tree down but couldn't even lift the axe out of the frozen ground. Cloud pulled the axe out for him after ten minutes of watching Zexion struggle. Zexion gripped the axe with his gloved hands and swung at the trunk. The axe flew out of his hand and got stuck in a nearby tree. When they couldn't get the axe out of the tree, Cloud called Sephiroth and had him bring a chainsaw.

It took Sephiroth thirty minutes to find them and another twenty minutes to cut the tree down. Sephiroth, Cloud, and Zexion wrapped the tree up and proceeded to carry the tree back to the Navigator with Roxas following, having refused to help because he was still upset over not being able to hit the same spot with the axe.

"Baby, I got your tree!" Cloud called as they carried the tree inside.

Tifa appeared at the head of the stairs, looking down at them. "By got do you mean illegally chopped it down?" Tifa asked, examining the tree.

"Baby, what do you take me for?" Cloud asked as they carefully maneuvered through the living room.

"You're Cloud Strife. I wouldn't put chopping down a tree illegally beneath you," Tifa said, watching as they set the tree in the stand.

"Well…I did cut it down illegally," Cloud said, turning to face her.

"Figured as much. At least you got a nice tree. Can you get the ornaments and the step stool?" She asked, walking around the tree.

"Sure thing, babe," Cloud said, winking at Roxas before hurrying off.

Roxas watched as Tifa examined the tree. She appeared to be imagining all the possible decorations for the tree when Roxas spoke up.

"Um…Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I…Can I help?"

Tifa turned to smile at Roxas. "Of course you can help sweety. I hope you don't mind doing all the work that requires the step ladder. I'm starting to think your father gets a big tree every year jut so he can look at my ass as I decorate it."

Roxas chuckled quietly. "I'm sure he does."

Roxas enjoyed decorating the tree with Tifa. It was just the two of them, decorating and talking. Roxas found that it was surprisingly easy to talk to her about anything. He almost let it slip that he's dating his English teacher. As they were talking, Roxas mentioned something that pretty much hinted that he was bisexual. Tifa gave him an understanding smile before continuing with their work.

"I always thought you were…playing for the other team."

"I'm not _completely_ gay, mom. I like girls too."

"Like who?"

"Well…There's Kairi and…" Roxas trailed off, realization dawning on him. "Kairi is the only girl I ever had…_those_ feelings for," He said aloud, focusing on the lights he was currently weaving in the branches of the tree.

"I thought you and Kairi are only friends," Tifa said quietly.

"We are…it's just that…We're best friends who did…_other _things too."

"Best friends don't _do_ other things."

"No, we did other things. Did, as in the past. We don't anymore."

"When was the last time?"

"Halloween."

"Well, that wasn't long ago…Who knows, I might have a new daughter in law right under my nose," Tifa said, hiding her distain.

"Yeah," Roxas said slowly, casting troubled eyes downward.

Zexion turned onto his side, burying himself deeper into the many blankets draped over his unconscious form as he continued to sleep. Outside, the sun just began to break over the horizon, bright orange rays dying the snow until it turned into orange fluff. Zexion groaned a little, turning away from the bright light.

The door to his bedroom slowly creaked open, an excited face topped with messy blond hair sticking in. The blond smiled to himself before creeping into Zexion's room, his feet barely making any noise do to the thick carpet. The blue eyed male stopped when he reached the foot of Zexion's bed, carefully climbing onto the bed so that he didn't jostle the sleeping teen.

The door creaked open again. The man turned, looking at the other blond with curious eyes. He sighed before gesturing for his son to join him. The teen quickly hurried across the floor, climbing onto the bed quietly. Once the teen stood next to his father, he held out his hand, palm up. The older male rolled his eyes before grabbing his sons waiting hand.

"One—two—three," They counted quietly in unison before jumping up and down, screaming, "WAKE UP ZEXION! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Zexion bolted up, looking around the dark room with wide eyes. He stared at Cloud and Roxas like they were insane as they continued to jump up and down on the bed, screaming and shouting.

"Next stop, Sephiroth and Aerith!" Cloud shouted, jumping off the bed and running out of the room.

"Roxas, what the hell is wrong with you and your deluded father?" Zexion demanded.

Roxas stopped jumping, falling on his knees in front of Zexion. "You said it, we're deluded," Roxas giggled before kissing Zexion on the forehead. "Get up Sleeping Beauty! It's Christmas and there are presents waiting for us down stairs mother fucker!" Roxas shouted before running away.

Zexion fell back on the pillows once Roxas had disappeared. He waited for the sounds of Roxas and Cloud waking his parents up before moving to get up. "I have a feeling that tonight's going to be a good night," Zexion sang to himself as he got up to get ready for the day.

Zexion could honestly say that Christmas with the Strife's was pretty normal…Well, as normal as anything can be that involves the Strife family. He began to realize that Roxas and Cloud's similarities weren't just looks deep…He could see where the blond got his insane behavior from.

Roxas and Cloud are…Well, Roxas and Cloud. Roxas had been given many expensive gifts—including a helicopter that was waiting for him at a nearby air port—but the one he adored most was the matching footed pajamas Tifa had gotten for the three of them. He insisted that they put them on and wouldn't take them off until the next day. Surprisingly, Cloud liked them even more…Especially when he noticed they came with a butt-flap that he named "fuck-flap" for whenever he wanted a quickie with Tifa. He forbid her from ever wearing anything more than a thong with the footed pajamas.

After gift opening, everyone went outside for a snowball fight in which Roxas and Cloud completely pelted everyone with snowballs relentlessly until Tifa canceled the snowball fight after getting hit in the face by a snowball from Roxas claiming that everyone needed to eat breakfast.

After breakfast, Roxas and Zexion headed upstairs as Aerith and Tifa began to plan a huge Christmas Dinner. The two teens ran into Roxas' room, jumping on the bed as they simultaneously pulled out their cell phones.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Roxas shouted into the mouthpiece once Axel answered the phone.

"OUCH! Shit Roxas—the hell? Thanks for busting my ear drum!"

"You're welcome babe," Roxas said cheerfully, turning to beam at Zexion who appeared to have just lost his ability to hear from Demyx's constant shouting.

"How's it going?"

"Just another Christmas…Same thing pretty much. Tifa got us matching footsie pajamas! It even comes with a butt flap! We're all wearing them right now! I put a picture on Facebook; you should go look but don't ogle my mom."

"I'm not even your friend on Facebook, Roxas. I'll add you after you graduate. It's against the rules to be friends with current students on social networking cites."

"It's against the rules to date your student," Roxas muttered.

"Yeah, but that can be kept secret unlike being friends on Facebook. What else did you get?"

"I didn't get much this year. They got me some clothes, a new iPhone, a watch, and a helicopter," Roxas listed in a bored voice.

"They got you a helicopter?"

"Yeah…I'm not allowed to use it without permission though. I would rather have a private jet like Daddy but Mommy says I'm not old enough," Roxas huffed.

"You're so spoiled."

"Not as spoiled as Toushi. She has a jet and is learning how to fly an airplane so she can drive it herself. Her jet has a custom made interior. A helicopter is so ugly and you really can't make it look awesome on the inside."

"You're really ungrateful too."

"I said thanks!" Roxas said indignantly.

"That doesn't make you grateful. The only reason why you said thanks is because it would be rude to say otherwise."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You know what I would be grateful for?" He asked in a low seductive voice.

"What?"

"If you would tie me up and fuck my brains out."

"Only if I get to whip you before."

"Bring out the whips and chains," Roxas laughed.

"Nine more days and we're back home," Zexion said aloud as he and Roxas made their way upstairs after a large dinner.

"Why can't we go back tomorrow?" Roxas grumbled.

"Miss Axel already?"

"Yeah," Roxas muttered as his phone began to ring.

_I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World_

Roxas' eyes widened as he quickly answered his phone. "Toushi? …Oh my gosh! …Why haven't you answered any of my calls woman? …Your mom is a bitch …I missed you too, sweet cakes! …You have no idea how bored I am without my little Toushi! …You missed me too? Aw! You're too sweet!"

"Roxas," Zexion hissed, tugging on the blond's sleeve.

"Hold on for a sec, Toushi," Roxas said before taking his phone away from his ear, pressing it against his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Who are you dating again? Axel or Kairi? You're confusing me because you answer your phone so fast when she calls and talk to her like you're long lost lovers," Zexion said.

Roxas rolled his eyes before putting his phone back to his ear. "Zexion is jealous because you haven't called him, baby girl…Haha! You're so funny, Toushi! …Well, I'm going to walk into my room so we can talk in privacy. I think Zexion is eavesdropping," Roxas said as he walked into his bedroom.

"Don't forget to call Axel!" Zexion called after him before heading into his own room. "That boy is going to dig himself into some deep shit because of that girl," he muttered under his breath as he shut the door.


	20. Chapter 19

**Why Do I Love You? Chapter 19**

"_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone. I must take the baby steps 'till I'm full grown. Fairy tails don't always have a happy ending, do they? And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay," _Roxas sang into the microphone as he swayed to the beat of Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie.

Everyone was huddled up together on the long sectional in the living room, enjoying a game of American Idol on the Wii. Cloud had made the rules so that it was tallest first just to annoy Roxas who had to go last being the shortest person in the room. When Roxas finally got to go, he immediately picked Big Girls Don't Cry and began to sing louder than the game.

Zexion curled in on himself, hiding in Sephiroth's side as he tried to cover his ears from the noise of Roxas' horrible singing. Sephiroth wrapped a protective arm around Zexion's small frame, patting his son sympathetically. Over the past five days, Sephiroth and Zexion learned to tolerate one another. Zexion tried to remain stubbornly angry with Sephiroth but there were times, like this, when Zexion would unintentionally slip into Sephiroth's arms for comfort or warmth.

"_And I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket but I gotta get a move on with my life! It's time to be a big girl now…and big girls don't cry…Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry," _Roxas finished dramatically.

Zexion quickly jumped from Sephiroth's side as if electrocuted. He ran his fingers through his hair and crossed his arms as if nothing happened as everyone waited to see who would get eliminated.

"Haha! Looks like you're out Sephiroth!" Roxas laughed when the results popped up. "And look who's at the top! The Roxas! In your face Zexion!"

"My turn," Cloud said, getting up and taking the microphone from Roxas.

"Yeah, just don't get your slobber all over the microphone again, Dad. I swear, he sucks on that thing like a dick," Roxas joked as he walked past Cloud.

"At least I don't take it up the ass," Cloud retorted as he aimed a kick straight at Roxas' bum, sending the blond falling into Tifa's lap.

"Oh, shush you two," Tifa scolded halfheartedly, a small smile on her lips. "And if I recall correctly, Cloud has taken it up the ass his fair share of times."

Cloud froze, his face burning, as Roxas began laughing loudly. "Dad used to get butt fucked?" He asked between laughter.

"Shut up," Cloud muttered as he browsed through his list of songs.

"Who was his butt buddy, mom?" Roxas asked excitedly, laying his head in her lap as he peered up at her face.

"His English Teacher. What was his name again, honey? Leon? Yeah, Leon was his name," Tifa said nodding.

Roxas stopped laughing, looking at his mother intently. "Then how'd he end up knocking you up when you guys were sixteen?" Roxas asked curiously.

Tifa shrugged. "Your father was infatuated with me forever but I would never agree to go out with him because your father was such a man whore back then. I agreed to go out on a date with him once when we were fifteen but canceled it when I saw him making out with some other girl. Then he ended up seeing our English teacher…I think Leon fixed him up. Cloud stopped fooling around and became a really sweet guy…Well, as sweet as he could ever be. That's when I really noticed him but he didn't care for me anymore."

"How did you get him then?' Roxas asked curiously.

Tifa began running her fingers through his blond tresses, a wide smile spreading across her face. "I stole him…I used my beauty and charm to win him over and it actually worked. I didn't even know he was dating Leon when I took him but it was too late. He told me three months into our relationship…I suppose I should've felt guilty but I couldn't. Your mom is a selfish person, Roxas," Tifa said, murmuring the last part.

"I don't think so," Roxas murmured.

"You're such a sweet boy," Tifa murmured but Roxas didn't hear her.

He was too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings. Roxas knows he looks a lot like his father and has a lot of things in common with the man but…to have the same life? Would he eventually leave Axel for Kairi? That's impossible. Roxas and Kairi are friends. They are just best friends who…had sex many times. Okay, a lot of friends do that. It's not that big of a deal. So what if they shared their first kiss and first time? It's not like they're in love are anything…right?

"Roxas, honey, it's your turn," Tifa said.

Roxas sat up, snapping out of his thoughts. "Are you guys ready to get your asses handed to you?" He asked as he took the microphone from Tifa.

Roxas had his face buried under a huge stack of pillows as he lies in bed, huddled into a tight ball with many blankets laid over his shaking form. The blond cringed again when the sound of thunder echoed through the vast room.

"Think of a happy place, think of a happy place," Roxas chanted quietly to himself as the bright white light of lightening bathed everything within sight.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the noise of the wind, snow, and thunder outside the comfort of his room. He jumped slightly when the window shuttered with the force of the wind. The blond hopped out of bed quickly, getting ready to run to his parent's room before stopping dead in his tracks.

'_What would Zexion say if he saw me running to mommy and daddy over a little thunder?_'

Roxas jumped when another bolt of lightening cut through the sky, bathing the room once again in a bright white light. Forgetting about his worries, Roxas ran out the room as fast as he could. He only stopped running when he reached their bedroom door, stopping to calm his breathing before walking in.

As soon as the blond disappeared, Zexion's bedroom door opened. The teen poked his head out of the small crack of his open door, looking both ways before tip-toeing out of his room and into his parent's bedroom.

Zexion quietly closed the door as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He slowly walked up to the bed, crawling under the sheets from the foot of the bed. He made his way to the head of the bed, to where his parents lay in each other's arms. Zexion cleared his throat.

"Zexion, honey, what are you doing in here?" Aerith asked quietly.

"Lightening," Zexion whispered.

Aerith pushed Sephiroth away, making room for Zexion. Zexion quickly laid down between them, snuggling into his mother's arms. Grumbling to himself, Sephiroth scooted over and turned so that his back faced Zexion.

Roxas blinked at the sudden darkness. His parents' room was covered in a thick blanket of darkness and warmth. It muffled the sound of the raging storm until it was just a faint roaring from a far away place. All that Roxas could hear was giggle, flirtatious giggles.

"Mom?" Roxas called as he made his way to the bed.

"Roxas…? Cloud, _stop_. Cut it _out,_" She said warningly before giggling again. "Roxas is in the room! Stop it!"

"Mom, can I sleep in here?" Roxas asked once he made it to the foot of the bed.

"Of course you can, sweety," Tifa said at the same time Cloud said, "No."

"Ignore your father, sweety," Tifa said as she opened her arms for Roxas.

Roxas quickly snuggled into her arms, resting his head on her chest. Tifa ran her fingers through his hair, brushing her lips against his forehead.

"Okay, okay! That's enough!" Cloud said, pulling Roxas off of Tifa.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tifa demanded.

"It's bad enough he's sleeping in here but he doesn't need to lie on your boobs and you don't have to kiss him. If I don't get to feel you up, then he shouldn't either."

Tifa gave Cloud a disbelieving look. "What? He's our son, Cloud! He was _not_ feeling me up!"

"That's what you think," Roxas and Cloud said simultaneously.

"See?" Cloud asked, gesturing to Roxas' perverted expression.

"He's just joking," Tifa muttered as she pulled Roxas into her side.

"We should totally have a threesome," Roxas spoke up.

"Stop playing," Tifa muttered.

"I would, Rox, but Tif is my property. I don't like to share my property. Tomorrow we can go find a hooker and have that threesome," Cloud said.

"Cloud, stop encouraging him," Tifa hissed.

"What? A father and son can't go buy a hooker together? Can we not participate in a threesome together?" Cloud asked as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Sounds like fun!" Roxas smiled.

"Cloud is playing around. _Aren't you Cloud_?" Tifa asked through a forced smile, glaring menacingly at her husband.

"We'll have to do it another time when your mom isn't around," Cloud said.

"Aw, poo. Do you have to ruin everything?" Roxas muttered, pouting slightly.

"You guys can not have a threesome together! That is gross and if you cheat on me I will cut your dick off and shove it up your ass!"

"Feisty," Roxas purred, trailing a hand across her cleavage.

Tifa smacked his way as Roxas and Cloud laughed at her angry face.

"Come snuggle with your old man," Cloud said, pulling Roxas against his side.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Cloud, nuzzling into his side. Tifa scooted over to the other side of the bed, glaring at the two blonds.

"You guys are so annoying and immature," She muttered.

"Come join us, Tif," Cloud said, opening his arms wider.

She folded her arms across her chest, silently refusing. She had her lips pressed into a stubborn line as she ignored them.

"Come to the dark side," Roxas whispered in a passable imitation of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine from Star Wars.

Tifa rolled her eyes, staying stubborn.

"We have cookies," Cloud said in an imitation of Darth Vader.

Tifa shook her head with a small smile on her face before lying down beside Roxas, wrapping her arms around her two blonds. "Where are the cookies?" She muttered.

"Are you surprised that we lied about the cookies?" Roxas whispered, his voice still sounding like Palpatine's.

Tifa kissed Roxas' golden spikes. "You're a special boy," She whispered.

"Hey…Can I tell you guys something?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

"Sure you can, sweety," Tifa said as Cloud said, "Shoot."

"Well…Promise you won't freak out or call the cops or something?"

"Promise," Tifa said cautiously.

"Did you kill someone? I'll help you hide the body. Okay, we need gasoline and a lighter. The best way to hide a body is to burn it. First we'll chop it up into little pieces"—

"Dad, I didn't kill anyone," Roxas said before Cloud could continue.

"Aw, there's no fun in that. Promise," Cloud said, sounding like a child who wanted one of those large, colorful lollipops and got stuck with a broccoli.

"Well…I have a boyfriend," Roxas muttered, his cheeks heating up.

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?" Tifa asked excitedly.

"Well, he's, erm…my English teacher," Roxas said as quickly as possible.

Everything got really quiet. Roxas felt Tifa and Cloud freeze in shock. Tifa's arms tightened protectively around him, her nails slightly digging into his skin.

"I'm eighteen so it's not like he's doing anything wrong"—Roxas began.

"He still shouldn't be dating you, sweety," Tifa said.

"I don't see the problem. So what if he's dating his teacher? At least the guy isn't a child molester"—Cloud began.

"Don't want another Leon situation, do we?" Tifa asked rather nastily.

"Leon was a good guy," Cloud said defensively.

"He was having inappropriate relationships with a fifteen year old boy. He was nothing more than a child molester," Tifa retorted icily.

"He was not taking advantage of me."

"Any grown man who's going after a hormonal teenager is definitely taking advantage of him! He had one thing on his mind and that was sex. Now Roxas is going through"—

"Mom, it's not like that with Axel. No, honest," He added when she looked skeptical. "We haven't even had sex."

"How long have you been dating this man?" Tifa asked.

"Since we started winter vacation. He's a really good guy, mom. He had plenty of chances to have sex with me and rejected them all."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. While Cloud demanded, "What? Is he too good to have sex with my son? I'll give him"—

"Dad, he wants to wait until we're in love," Roxas interjected defensively.

"Well…That's sweet. At least we know he's not trying to take advantage of Roxas," Tifa said, calming down a bit. "I want to meet him."

Roxas made a face. "No, mom. Not gonna happen."

"Why not?"

"Every time I let a guy meet you all he does is talk about how hot you are. It's so irritating. My friends labeled you as a _MILF_ mom, a _MILF_."

"What's a MILF?"

"Mother I'd Like To Fuck," Roxas muttered.

"I'm pretty sure you're—Axel was it?—your Axel wouldn't dare ogle me in front of you, Rox."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You're not meeting him."

"Yes we are," Tifa said in a strict voice that closed any further arguments.

Roxas rolled over to bury his face in the pillow. "Why?" He shouted, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"She's your mother, it's her job to be nosy," Cloud answered in a bored voice.

Oo0oO

Drunken laughter rang from the living room, accompanied by the sounds of glass clinking as the adults enjoyed their New Years. It wasn't even midnight yet but they already started their small party of four around nine o'clock. Roxas and Zexion sat at the kitchen table playing sudoku, having been restricted from the party.

"You know what I want to do?" Roxas muttered as he carefully wrote a nine in one of the little boxes.

Zexion erased the nine quickly, replacing it with a four. "What?" He asked dryly.

"I want to give Axel a New Years kiss at midnight."

"How are you going to do that when you're in Lake Tahoe and he's in Los Angeles? It's not like you have a teleporter."

Roxas wrote a three in one of the small boxes, thinking. A wicked smile curled his lips as a sudden thought occurred to him. "I may not have a teleporter but I _do_ have a helicopter."

Oo0oO

After some begging on Roxas' part, Zexion agreed to take Roxas' helicopter to Los Angeles so Roxas could give Axel a New Years kiss. Roxas and Zexion got dressed, snuck out Roxas' window and stole the Navigator to get to the airport where Roxas' helicopter was waiting. On their way to the airport, Roxas texted Axel to find out that he was at Principle Xemnas' house. He quickly got the address and—after paying security and a pilot quite a lot of money—they were on their way to Los Angeles in a matter of minutes.

Roxas was jittery the whole time, bouncing in his seat. "Do you think Axel will be happy when he sees me or upset?" Roxas called for the fifth time.

"He will be surprised, that's for sure," Zexion responded, tired of answering the same question

Roxas remained quiet for the rest of the ride. When they reached Xemnas' neighborhood, Zexion and Roxas had an argument over which house is Xemnas' house. It was really hard to tell the address from above so they choose the large, illuminated house in between the two houses they were arguing over. The pilot circled around the house for a few minutes before landing in the front yard, shocking all of the guest at the party.

"What is the meaning of this?" A sharp, deep voice demanded as Roxas and Zexion began to exit the helicopter. "Roxas, what are you doing?"

"I came by to spend New Years with you, sir," Roxas said, running forward to hug the older male.

"Roxas, get off," Xemnas said, attempting to pry the teen off of him.

"Roxas what are you doing here?"

Roxas quickly let go of Xemnas, stepping to the side to get a glimpse of the speaker. Axel stood there, eyes open a little wider in surprise and an entertained smirk on his face. He had one hand shoved in his pockets and the other holding a wine glass filled halfway with a deep red liquid. Their eyes met, locking together as the rest of the world disappeared. Invisible strings hoisted them up, pulling them away from it all. Pulling them into a different universe where they only existed, suspended in their own universe.

"Zexion? What are you doing here?" Demyx's shrill voice cut the strings holding Roxas and Axel in a different universe, sending them crashing back to Earth.

"So this is you're fault," Xemnas said, turning on Axel.

"I didn't know they were coming," Axel said defensively, backing up.

Xemnas looked like he was about to say something but stopped when Saïx grabbed his arm. "It's almost midnight."

Xemnas reluctantly stepped away from Axel, taking a calming breath. He turned around to glare at Roxas. "I'm letting you off the hook this time, Strife. As ASB president, I expect a lot more from you. It is illegal to land a helicopter on private property without permission. You're lucky I don't call the cops. I'm giving you ten minutes, that's it. When your ten minutes are over I want your ass out of here. Understand?"

Roxas nodded quickly. Xemnas smiled a smile scary enough to send Jigsaw running for his mommy. He turned on Axel quickly, jabbing a finger at his chest. "This has your stank smell all over it," He growled before marching back in the house, the guest following after a moment.

When the crowd dispersed, Axel turned to Roxas. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well…Zexion wanted to be Demyx's first kiss of the New Year and the whole point of a New Years kiss is to kiss at midnight, right? Being the hopeless romantic that he is, Zexion begged me to get him down here as soon as possible. I couldn't deny him," Roxas aid, his eyes widening with emotion.

"Really?" Axel asked flatly, not buying it.

"Aw, my Zexy is such a romantic," Demyx said, sweeping Zexion up into a hug, spinning around in circles.

"Let's leave the two love birds alone," Roxas said, nodding towards the house.

Axel nodded, leading the way. The two walked in silence, close enough to feel the heat of the other without touching. The air around the couple buzzed, charged with some unknown force that wanted to fuse them together.

The house was filled with drunken laughter in merriment. The party guest stood in the entertainment room, watching the TV as they waited for the clock to strike midnight. Axel led Roxas into the dinning room, closing the heavy doors so they could be alone. The thick wood blocked out most of the noise, leaving them in solitude.

"You wanted to give me a New Years kiss that bad?" Axel asked, arching an eye brow.

Roxas smiled, looking down at his feet. He took a step closer to the redhead, placing one hand on Axel's chest right over his heart. Axel placed a hand on the small of Roxas' back, pressing them together. Roxas looked up at Axel through his long eyelashes, smiling softly.

"I was hoping you'd fuck me but you're too saintly for that shit so I'll settle for a kiss."

Axel rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I missed you."

"You missed me?" Roxas squealed, looking delighted.

"Of course that's all you'd pay attention to," Axel smirked.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but the sound of people counting down to the New Year vibrated through the house.

"Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…"

Roxas glanced at Axel, lips curving into a small smile.

"Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One"

Axel returned the smile, hands twitching with the need to touch Roxas.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

The sounds of cheering, clapping, and wine bottles opening swelled inside the house, filling it with their joy. When the cheering died down, Roxas smirked at Axel. They could feel they heat, the electricity in the space between them. Roxas let the anticipation build up as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Happy New Year."

Axel gripped the back of Roxas' neck, crushing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. Roxas moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Axel, threading his fingers in his red mane. Axel gripped Roxas' hips before pushing the blond against the wall, pinning him there with his body as their mouths continued the fierce battle. Roxas tugged on Axel's hair roughly as the redhead's hands slipped up his shirt, running along his sides before gripping his hips once again.

Axel suddenly slowed the kiss down, switching to sweet chaste kisses before breaking away. Roxas punched Axel lightly on the chest, pouting.

"Why can't we just do it?" Roxas whined.

"Why can't you be a little patient?"

"Axel," Roxas pouted before he began to kiss and nip along Axel's neck.

"I think the testosterone levels in here are way too high," Axel said, pulling away. "Come on, I'll walk you to your helicopter." He held out his hand.

Roxas stood there for a moment, stubbornly folding his arms across his chest while glaring at Axel's hand. Axel shrugged before walking away.

"Axel!" Roxas admonished, hurrying after the professor before quickly taking his hand.

As the two made their way down the lawn, Axel lifted their intertwined hands, kissing Roxas' softly before letting them swing between their bodies again.

"You're so cheesy," Roxas laughed.

"Yeah, and you love it."

"I do, I really, really do."


End file.
